Whispers
by EdLovesWritting
Summary: A vida não é a preto e branco. A maioria das vezes estamos parados numa parte cinzenta. Então o que fazer? A resposta está escondida dentro de nós. AU. SasuHina TemaShika ItachixOC Rated M devido a referências sexuais e de violência.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Não possuo absolutamente nada (...) _

**_WHISPERS_**

**_By: Ed_**

I'm so high, I can hear heaven. But heaven, oh heaven don't hear me (...)

As regras do jogo são muito fáceis, é preciso arriscar para ganhar. Não podes hesitar, não te podes conter.

Uma vez havia um mundo onde todos eram iguais, onde a vida era pacata e o mundo girava pacificamente. Infelizmente, houve uma altura onde as pessoas se diferenciaram. Uns dizem que foi Deus que decidiu dar-nos dotes especiais, outros dizem que somos obras do diabo. O certo é que existimos.

Agora, chegou a altura, a altura do Julgamento Final. E bem dentro de mim, sei que ninguém vai ganhar. Só para que conste aquilo que fiz, fi-lo com as melhores intenções.

Querida, irmã, se encontrares esta carta é por que algo me aconteceu, não te preocupes, eu sabia no que me estava a meter. Não me procures, não vale a pena.

Lembra-te de mim, é tudo o que te peço.

Adeus Hanabi.

Da tua sempre,

Hyuuga Hinata

-----

_Eu sei escrevi outra história o que sinceramente nem sei se deveria ter feito visto que tenho não sei quantas por acabar. Que se dane é a primeira história que faço do Naruto em português. _

_Daqui a alguns dias, ou já amanhã postarei o primeiro capítulo, por enquanto fiquei com esta fraca imitação de prólogo. _

_Obrigado. _

_Love _

_- Ed_


	2. Esquema

_Disclaimer: Não possuo absolutamente nada. _

_**Whispers**_

"What if I said I'm not like the other? What if I said I'm not just another one, of your plays? You're the pretender. What if I said I'll never surrender?"

_1º Capítulo: Esquema_

_Ele estava a sonhar, e sabia-o. Aquele corredor, já o percorrera imensas vezes, mais concretamente todas as noites o percorrera desde à cinco anos atrás. Ele era apenas um miúdo, um miúdo de 7 anos que corria por aquele corredor avermelhado que parecia não ter fim. Mas tinha, e essa era a parte mais assustadora do sonho. Ao fundo do corredor havia um portão dourado, com um papel colado que dizia vagamente a palavra 'Selo'. O rapazinho parou e olhou para o portão. "Está aí alguém?" Perguntava na sua voz infantil. _

_De dentro ouvia-se uma voz masculina a rir. "Mas é claro que está. Estou cá eu." Dizia e o rapaz aproximou-se para ver melhor, no entanto era só escuridão por detrás daquele portão. Ou assim o parecia. "Quem és tu?" Perguntou. A voz tremia-lhe agora. O riso voltou e desta vez três vezes mais alto. Houve movimento atrás do portão. O rapazito deu um passo atrás. "Essa não é a pergunta certa." E de repente um olho vermelho e raivoso da largura do portão apareceu. _

"_O que és tu?" O rapaz perguntou e deu mais dois passos atrás. Mas ele já sabia a resposta. Há 5 anos que sabia a resposta. Desde pequeno que sabia que havia algo de estranho com ele, mas foi exactamente aos 15 que o descobriu. _

"_Oh meu caro, eu sou tu. Podes tentar correr, podes tentar fugir. Mais tarde ou mais cedo, eu vou vir à superfície." E o riso voltou, as gargalhadas eram agora tão altas que quase lhe furavam os tímpanos e as paredes do corredor vibravam. O rapazinho caiu de rabo no chão e 4 a 4 as lágrimas corriam-lhe pela face indo cair no chão sujo daquele inferno. _

Naruto acordou no seu quarto coberto de transpiração. Todas as noites era a mesma coisa e o sonho teria sido mais longo não fosse ter acordado devido ao seu telemóvel que vibrava intensamente em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Abrindo o aparelho suspirou e passou uma mão pelo cabelo ao ver quem era. Sentando-se atendeu a chamada.

"Fala o Naruto, o que é que se passa?" Perguntou enquanto nervosamente batia com o pé no soalho de madeira do quarto.

'**Liga a televisão.' **Disse uma voz grossa e abafada. Naruto arregalou os olhos mas fez o que lhe foi pedido, depois de procurar pelo comando remoto ligou a televisão. "Em que canal queres que eu ponha?" Perguntou. "E tira o cigarro da boca que não te consegui ouvir muito bem." Ouviu-se um suspiro do outro lado da linha.

'**Qualquer canal que não seja de entretenimento serve. E deixa-te de brincadeiras que o caso é grave.'** Desta vez a voz ouviu-se mais nitidamente. Naruto ficou sério e pôs num canal noticiário. Aquilo que viu fê-lo largar o telemóvel que caiu no chão fazendo um barulho estridente. Na televisão passava uma notícia de última hora. Uma jornalista com o cabelo mal arranjado estava numa das ruas principais de Tóquio, ao longe viam-se vários outros jornalistas também a fazer as suas reportagens para outros canais televisivos. A rua estava um caos, carros de bombeiros e ambulâncias passavam constantemente para cima e para baixo, o barulho das sirenes era incrível. E ao longe via-se uma grande torre outrora toda envidraçada e orgulhosa completamente deitada abaixo. Da torre saía um fumo muito negro e era claro que o edifício ainda estava a arder.

"Fontes relatam que à uma em ponto da manhã, deu-se uma série de explosões em vários pontos da torre, sincronizadas ao segundo. Dizem aqueles que viram que as explosões começaram no topo com grande intensidade e à medida que desciam pela torre, estas iam perdendo intensidade, o que explica o porquê da parte de cima da torre estar completamente destruída. Lembro que a torre Middle Ocean era pertencente à corporação Hino Kuni, que tem vindo a desenvolver várias vacinas e tem feito grandes progressos na investigação genética. As autoridades suspeitam de terrorismo." A jornalista falava apressadamente e nervosamente, também ela parecia abalada pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Naruto pegou outra vez no telemóvel que jazia esquecido no chão. "Alguma ideia de quem fez isto?" Perguntou e outro suspiro foi ouvido vindo do outro lado.

'**As possibilidades são inúmeras, mas dado a coordenação do ataque, penso que podemos por de parte que um humano normal conseguisse fazer aquilo.' **Veio a explicação do outro lado e Naruto fechou um dos punhos. Aquilo não era nada bom… "Então só restam os Whispers…" Comentou secamente enquanto continuava a olhar para o televisor onde agora eram mostradas imagens de um vídeo amador que tinha captado o momento. A sincronização das explosões era tal, que muitos chegavam a considerar aquele espectáculo de belo. "Penso que sei exactamente que elemento deles fez isto." Adicionou.

'**Também não é muito difícil de se descobrir Naruto. Não conheço mais nenhum que ache que as explosões são uma forma de arte.' **De seguida ouviu-se um barulho que sugeria que o interlocutor estivesse a mexer em papéis. **'Vem para a sede o mais rápido que puderes. Temos trabalho a fazer.' **

"Certo." Disse o loiro mas já tinham desligado.

_Whispers_

Enquanto o terror se espalhava pelas ruas e toda a gente fugia para se enfiar em suas casas, abraçar os seus entes queridos e enfim salvar o seu próprio couro já que não se sabia se outra explosão iria acontecer. Um rapaz sorria enquanto passeava despreocupadamente pela rua. Trazia uma gabardina preta desapertada e roupa escura, tinha o cabelo loiro comprido num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos verdes azulados, um deles não se via pois a sua franja ocultava-o. O rapaz sorria orgulhosamente, como se tudo no mundo estivesse perfeitamente bem. Na verdade, a sua vontade era a de começar a rir às gargalhadas mas conteve-se pois chamaria demasiada atenção. O rapaz virou à esquerda e entrou num beco escuro onde apenas as luzes de um bar davam iluminação. O rapaz entrou nesse bar. Lá dentro a televisão estava ligada onde passavam as várias reportagens sobre aquilo que tinha acontecido. O bar tinha um ar sujo e o seu ar estava impregnado de fumo. Dois homens estavam ao balcão quase a cair de bêbedos e riam-se sem querer saber do que se passava lá fora. O dono do bar observava atentamente o que se tinha passado mas não parecia preocupado.

"Boas noites!" Disse o rapaz entusiasticamente. "Eh lá Sr. Kaname parece-me que tem isto cheio hoje!" Disse para o homem de longas barbas brancas que se entretinha a limpar um copo de cerveja. O homem abanou a cabeça e era impossível saber se estaria a sorrir por detrás das barbas.

"Estou a ver que te saíste bem hoje. É assim mesmo, mostra àqueles filhos da puta que ainda estamos vivos." Disse o homem enquanto carregava num botão por baixo do balcão. "Vá Deidara, sê um bom menino e vai falar com o chefe antes que ele se chateie. Tu sabes como ele fica impaciente quando não ouve notícias." O homem comentou e apontou para a porta da cozinha. Deidara assentiu e entrou pela porta suja, lá dentro estava efectivamente a cozinha, no entanto, dirigiu-se para o armário onde estavam várias conversas e tocou num pequeno botão que havia atrás. Afastando-se um pouco viu como o armário se chegou para trás e depois para o lado dando acesso a uma escadaria íngreme que dava para baixo. Deidara entrou e começou a descer a escadaria à medida que o armário voltava ao seu lugar original.

Por fim, o rapaz chegou a uma divisão onde havia vários computadores de ponta instalados nas paredes e uma mesa comprida com várias cadeiras. A sala estava quase vazia excepto para dois indivíduos que estavam sentados à mesa. Um deles tinha o cabelo laranja e olhos arroxeados, o outro tinha o cabelo cinzento e utilizava uma máscara que lhe cobria grande parte da cara e um olho. "Boas." Disse Deidara sentando-se à direita do homem com cabelo cor de laranja e à frente do de cabelo cinzento.

"Pela primeira vez parece-me que estás a seguir as regras." Comentou aquele que parecia ser o líder. Deidara riu-se e passou uma mão pelo cabelo. "Ah Pein, eu também sou capaz de ser atinadinho quando quero." Pein rolou os olhos e olhou para o homem de cabelo cinzento que parecia concentrado em ler um livro. "Kakashi, já te disse para deixares a tua pornografia para depois. Agora temos de trabalhar." Pein referiu fazendo com que o homem referido como Kakashi, suspirasse e fecha-se o livro resignadamente.

"Muito bom trabalho, Deidara, uma verdadeira obra de arte." Comentou ele apreciativamente e Deidara deitou-se para trás enquanto sorria preguiçosamente. "No entanto, esta foi apenas a primeira parte. Temos de esperar para ver se eles mordem o isco."

Pein assentiu gravemente e juntou as mãos à frente da boca, inclinando-se para a frente num gesto pensativo. "Eles não vão ficar parados. Nem eles, nem os outros. Espero que os espiões que temos infiltrados em ambas as organizações cumpram os seu trabalho." Disse. Deidara ajustou-se na cadeira e chegou-se à frente. "Penso que temos que nos preocupar primeiro com os Guardians, eles serão os primeiros a começar com as investigações. No entanto, os da Hino Kuni são os mais perigosos." Comentou.

"Mas é esse mesmo o objectivo. É bom que os Guardians investiguem, pode ser que assim consigam perceber o que se está realmente a passar. Se virmos bem, eles apenas nos estão a empatar, e tudo porque são cegos demais para ver o que está mesmo por baixo dos seus narizes." Kakashi suspirou ao fim de proferir estas palavras. "Espero que tenham noção que acabámos de começar uma guerra. Uma guerra e estamos sem aliados."

Deidara sorriu maliciosamente. "Não se pode dizer que eles tenham aliados. Se virmos bem os Guardians neste momento não são grande ajuda visto que os irão investigar." Pein assentiu e levantou-se.

"Com um pouco de sorte e com a ajuda dos nossos infiltrados, pode ser que acabem por descobrir a verdade. Senão a conseguirem ver então não temos outro remédio senão eliminá-los." Os outros dois assentiram e levantarem-se também. "Vamos andando para casa, por hoje já chega. E lembrem-se, não dêem nas vistas."

_Whispers_

Na sede dos Guardians o ambiente era muito diferente àquele vivido na sede dos Whispers. Naruto tinha acabado de chegar e facilmente reparou que o ambiente estava muito pesado. Sentado à sua secretária estava nada mais nada menos que o seu melhor amigo Sasuke que meditava enquanto fazia uma caneta girar entre os seus dedos. Sakura, sua amiga e grande paixão estava a olhar preocupadamente para o seu melhor e amigo e a ver e rever as gravações das explosões, havia muitos mais membros mas todos eles aparentavam a mesma expressão. Naruto suspirou atraindo as atenções para ele.

Sasuke colocou-se de pé num salto. "Fogo, finalmente decidis-te aparecer! Porque é que demoras-te tanto?" Perguntou enquanto o arrastava até ao gabinete do director daquela organização governamental.

Naruto apenas esfregou a nuca embaraçado e deixou-se arrastar. Mal entraram todos no gabinete a porta fechou-se e a atenção foi imediatamente focada no homem por trás da secretária. O seu nome era Itachi Uchiha e era o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, assim como o director da divisão Guardians. Dentro da sala encontravam-se vários elementos, Naruto reconheceu vários, para além dele, de Sakura e de Sasuke, encontravam-se Shikamaru que lhe tinha ligado e tentava não adormecer, Hinata que nervosamente brincava com os dedos, Neji que olhava decididamente para o líder, Chouji que despreocupadamente comia batatas fritas para grande irritação de Lee que se encontrava ao seu lado por fim ao fundo da sala encontrava-se, encostado à parece a figura do Capitão Yamato, oficial do exército que supervisionava aquela divisão.

"Muito bem, parece-me que finalmente estamos todos." Começou o Uchiha mais velho fixando o seu olhar reprovador em Naruto que se encolheu. "Eu vou directo ao assunto pois todos sabem a razão desta reunião de urgência. Os Whispers decidiram finalmente atacar. Não era nada que não tivéssemos previsto, mas a magnitude do ataque surpreendeu-me. Esperava algo menor e menos arriscado, no entanto, devido às capacidades dos seus membros, posso dizer que este ataque foi bastante fácil de executar. Já estive a falar com o Shikamaru e este tem a certeza absoluta que foi o tal bombista que fez aquilo." Lee colocou a mão no ar e Itachi assentiu dando permissão para que a pergunta fosse colocada.

"Não existem nenhumas gravações de câmaras de segurança ou mesmo de semáforos que nos possam indicar algo sobre a pessoa que fez isto?" Perguntou e Itachi olhou na direcção de Shikamaru para que este falasse.

"Neste momento os nossos técnicos estão a analisar todas as câmaras que estejam num raio de um quarteirão à volta do edifício. No entanto, conseguimos obter para já esta imagem, que foi capturada por um semáforo." Shikamaru disse e carregou num botão fazendo com que no portátil que estava em cima da mesa aparecesse a imagem de uma pessoa de gabardina preta com um capuz e uma máscara branca a fazer uma espécie de símbolo com as mãos fitando a torre. "É tudo o que temos até agora." Desta vez foi a tímida Hinata a levantar a mão.

"Alguma ideia pela qual escolheram aquele edifício?" Perguntou serenamente. Sakura olhou para ela com admiração. Não era normal da Hyuuga falar nas reuniões, isso era mais característico do primo desta.

"Eu tenho uma teoria. É desconhecido aos olhos do público mas a Hino Kuni tem vindo a investigar as mutações que nós sofremos. É possível que os Whispers não queiram ver os segredos das mutações revelados." Shikamaru revelou mas na verdade nem ele próprio estava muito convencido quanto a esta teoria.

"De qualquer forma é isso que temos de investigar. Este acontecimento desastroso, deu-nos provas de que os Whispers continuam vivos e para além de tudo isto dá-nos pistas. Aviso-vos para que não tirem partidos, os Whispers têm por norma escolher os seus alvos por uma razão, e normalmente envolve fazer justiça pelas próprias mãos. Assim quero duas equipas: uma que analise os vídeos e fotos recolhidas assim como vá ao local da explosão ver se encontra provas e outra para investigar a Hino Kuni, quero saber o que é que eles fazem e porque o fazem, assim como todo o procedimento. Sejam minuciosos, estamos entendidos?!" Itachi ordenou. Todos responderam afirmativamente e saíram do gabinete do director deixando-o sozinho. Itachi suspirou e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, de repente a porta abriu-se e o Capitão Yamato entrou.

"Achei que devias saber que o governo e o exército têm grandes ligações de cooperação com a Hino Kuni. Aviso-te desde já que não vai ser fácil investigá-la." Disse este e Itachi suspirou.

"Eu sei. Eu sei…"

_Whispers_

Tinha-se passado uma hora desde a reunião na sede dos Guardians. Hinata encontrava-se agora no seu escritório recostada numa cadeira enquanto analisava milhares e milhares de fotos que chegavam de todos os semáforos perto do edifício que tinha explodido. Alguém bateu à porta retirando a Hyuuga do seu transe.

"Entre." Disse ela e Neji entrou no gabinete. "Hinata-sama, por favor não fique aqui muito tempo, não vai adiantar de nada que veja essas fotos todas esta noite." Comentou este sorrindo. Hinata assentiu sensibilizada pela preocupação do primo.

"Não te preocupes Neji, vou acabar de ver estas e vou já para casa. Só espero que apanhemos estes tipos depressa antes que mais desgraças aconteçam. A opinião pública começará a desconfiar da nossa existência." Comentou enquanto mordia as unhas. Neji riu-se. "O que é que eles iriam pensar? Que os mutantes afinal existem? Tenho a certeza que essa teoria será encarada como uma anedota. Eu vou andando para casa. Boa noite." Disse e fechou a porta.

Hinata sorriu. Neji provavelmente tinha razão. Ele sempre tinha afinal de contas. '_Byakugan'_ , pensou e imediatamente pequenos veios em redor dos seus olhos cor de prata tornaram-se mais salientes. Esta era uma das mutações que tanto ela como o primo partilhavam. Visão 360º graus o que lhe dava muito jeito. Foi com um sorriso nos lábios que viu o primo entrar no seu carro e desaparecer na estrada, no entanto, decidiu manter a sua mutação activa caso alguém a viesse interromper. Pegando no telemóvel digitou um número e levou o aparelho ao ouvido. Ouviu com impaciência o dispositivo tocar três vezes até que alguém finalmente atendeu.

'**Sim, diz.' **Uma voz distorcida disse. "Venho informar que amanhã eles vêm para jantar." Disse numa voz confiante, um pouco diferente da voz da Hinata 'normal'. **'Óptimo, está tudo a correr como planeado. Depois entra em contacto com o infiltrado dos outros, ela tem ordens para te dar toda a informação que precisares.' **"Certo. Falamos mais tarde. Beijinhos querida." Disse ela e desligou o telefone.

_Whispers_

Pein que agora se encontrava na parte de fora do bar desligou o telemóvel e começou a andar pela rua fora juntamente com Kakashi.

"E então?" Perguntou o outro enquanto andava e lia o seu livro pervertido ao mesmo tempo. Pein deitou o telemóvel dentro do caixote do lixo mais próximo e sorriu.

"Morderam o isco."

_----_

_E pronto, aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Eu sei que não está nada de especial, mas pronto ainda me estou a ver às voltas com o enredo pelo que isto terá que servir. Como devem ter reparado, decidi usar aspas (") em vez do normal que se usa em português visto já estar habituada a escrever assim. Para além disso, já li vários livros escritos por autores portugueses nessa forma, portanto não estou a cometer nenhum erro ortográfico (acho eu --'). _

_Muito obrigado pelas reviews que recebi logo no prólogo, fizeram o meu dia! :D Espero que pelo menos o capítulo tenha sido melhor do que a fraca desculpa de prólogo. xD _

_Love _

_- Ed.  
_

_P.S: Prometo postar o próximo o mais depressa que me for possível. _

_P.P.S: Caso tenham raparado, esta história vai ter vários lapsos de tempo e o ponto de vista estará sempre a rodar de personagem para personagem. Pensei que assim ficaria melhor, logo vejo como corre. (: _


	3. Investida

**Disclaimer: Não possuo nada. **

**Nota: Uhhh... Sorry pelo atraso? |: **

_Whispers_

_"Feel it comming in the air. And the screams from everywhere (...) I'm addicted to the thrill, it's a dangerous love affair (...)"_

2º Capítulo: Investida

Ino Yamanaka estava chateada. Não essa não era de todo a palavra mais adequada. Ela estava possessa.

"Aquele rapaz vai pagar-mas!" Gritou enquanto dava um pontapé numa cadeira que foi embater contra a parede. A razão para toda aquela raiva era bastante fácil de se explicar. Tinha descoberto de manhã que o seu namorado Deidara se tinha escapado à noite enquanto esta dormia para ir explodir com um edifício e não lhe tinha dito nada. Ino era também ela uma parte activa dos Whispers se bem que nunca aparecia nas investidas. Isto devia-se ao facto de que a sua mutação não tinha poderes ofensivos quase nenhuns. Ino conseguia entrar na mente dos outros e ver tudo: aquilo que estes pensavam, as suas memórias e os seus segredos mais escondidos. Por isso ela era mais utilizada na parte do interrogatório. No entanto, era uma grande apreciadora da 'arte' do namorado e gostava que este a tivesse levado para ver aquela maravilhosa explosão ao vivo. "Caramba é o acontecimento do ano e eu a dormir!" Gritou mas calou-se subitamente quando ouviu a porta do apartamento abrir-se lentamente. A seguir Deidara colocou a cabeça dentro como se a ver se o caminho estava livre. Infelizmente a primeira coisa que viu foi a sua namorada completamente louca e uma cadeira no meio do chão. Engolindo em seco entrou por completo e fechou a porta suavemente.

"Ino, querida eu posso explicar…" Começou mas a loira não o queria ouvir. "Queres explicar o quê? O facto de não me TERES dito o que ias fazer? O facto de eu ter perdido o acontecimento do século? Como é que tu queres explicar isso? Não há explicação possível!" Gritou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos desfazendo o rabo-de-cavalo que usava normalmente.

"Foram ordens do chefe! Ino tu sabes que ia dar cana se tu viesses comigo!" Deidara tentou explicar mas pelo olhar que a namorada lhe deu não adiantou de nada. "A sério Deidara? Então se o fazes pelo bem do teu trabalho de certeza que também não te vais importar de ficar sem sexo durante uma semana!" Disse a loira sorrindo triunfalmente. Imediatamente a cara de Deidara caiu. "Sem… O quê? Não podes estar a falar a sério!" Mas Ino já tinha batido com a porta do quarto. "Ino!" Deidara sentou-se no sofá da sala a roer as unhas. Ia ser quase impossível aguentar-se visto que vivia com uma das mulheres mais bonitas que alguma vez tinha posto os olhos em cima.

A porta do quarto abriu-se e uma Ino em lingerie entrou. Os olhos de Deidara dilataram-se. "O que é que estás a fazer?" Perguntou ao vê-la sentar-se casualmente no sofá e ligar a televisão.

"Nada." Respondeu sorrindo qual anjo. "Estou apenas a pôr-me à vontade." Deidara abanou a cabeça, levantou-se e foi para o quarto. Ia ser uma semana difícil...

_--Whispers--_

Era um novo dia na sede dos Guardians, era um novo dia, mas para Shikamaru Nara era como se fosse a mesma coisa porque passara a noite na sede a ver vídeos de segurança e a investigar o que a Hino Kuni fazia. Estava decidido que iria integrar a equipa que hoje ia ao edifício principal pedir esclarecimentos. Toda a fachada daquela empresa lhe parecia muito suspeita e desde já há muito tempo que tinha aprendido que os Whispers não atacavam ao acaso.

"Problemático…" Disse ao ver a quantidade de copos de café vazios que tinha em cima da mesa. Logo ele que dormia mais que uma pessoa comum era certo que iria precisar de dois dias seguidos a dormir para recarregar as baterias. De seguida o telefone tocou o que provocou um suspiro ainda maior por parte do sonolento homem à secretária. Esfregando os olhos de cansaço atendeu.

"Daqui fala Nara Shikamaru." Disse e da outra linha a voz da recepcionista soou estridente e alegre como sempre. **'Sr. Nara, tenho uma chamada para si, vem das empresas Hino Kuni.' **Assim que a recepcionista proferiu estas palvras Shikamaru recompôs-se e num tom grave disse para passar a chamada. A nova voz que soou do outro lado da linha, apesar de ser também ela feminina, mas um tanto quanto mais madura, rouca e menos irritante (isto é, na sua opinião).

"Daqui fala Nara Shikamaru, bom dia, Sra. … " Shikamaru disse tentando ser o mais amistoso possível, apesar de os quererem investigar convinha-lhe que a agência estivesse nas suas boas graças. **'Sim, eu sei que é o Sr. Nara. O meu nome é Temari Sabaku e sou uma das encarregadas das investigações genéticas. Penso que sabe porque lhe estou a ligar e digo-lhe desde já que nós na Hino Kuni não vemos problema algum em passarem por cá investigar. Se bem que não gostamos que suspeitem de nós.' **Disse a mulher num tom sério e Shikamaru resistiu à tentação de dizer 'problemática'. "Entendeu-me mal Sra. Sabaku, nunca foi do nosso interesse desconfiar da sua empresa, pelo contrário, apenas queremos investigar a fundo para saber o que esta célula terrorista tem contra a mesma. Como deve entender são meros procedimentos." Shikamaru disse, já era hábito dar este tipo de respostas pelo que lhe saíam automaticamente. Houve uma pequena pausa na linha. **'Muito bem, encontramo-nos amanhã na torre 4 da Hino Kuni, eu estarei à sua espera e far-lhe-ei uma visita guiada. E claro, pode perguntar o que quiser.' **O rapaz sorriu vitoriosamente e retirou uma caneta do suporte que estava em cima da secretária. "A que horas então?" Perguntou. **'3 da tarde em ponto. Passe bem.' **E a mulher desligou sem qualquer pingo de boa educação.

Apenas pelo tom de voz dela, Shikamaru podia adivinhar que gostava bastante daquilo que fazia e não via com bons olhos o facto de estarem a colocar o seu trabalho em causa. Era compreensível.

'_Agora… Quem é que eu vou levar comigo?'_ Pensou este enquanto colocava a cabeça em cima da secretária e fechava os olhos_. 'Mehh, vou dormir sobre o assunto.'_

_--Whispers--_

Uchiha Sasuke tinha acabado de chegar à sede dos Guardians. Na sua mão tinha um copo bem grande de café forte e na outra mão segurava uma pasta castanha em cartão que parecia estar completamente cheia. Sasuke suspirou mal deu de caras com o caos que se vivia na sede. Por todo o lado os telefones tocavam, secretárias corriam de um lado para o outro carregando papéis e conseguia ouvir Sakura berrar para Naruto. Isto tudo à 7 da manhã. Sendo uma pessoa metódica como era, decidiu primeiro dirigir-se ao gabinete a fim de pousar lá o copo de café e verificar se tinha algum e-mail. Infelizmente, parecia estar tudo na mesma, desde o ataque de ontem que os jornais têm estado a inventar teorias da conspiração, os representantes da Hino Kuni não prestam declarações e Itachi passara a noite no trabalho por causa disto. Assim decidiu por bem ir visitar o gabinete do irmão.

Foi encontrá-lo ao telefone. "Sim, compreendo perfeitamente. Exacto, estamos a fazer esforços nesse sentido. Compreendo. Sim, será feito. Claro, ele irá avisá-lo sobre os desenvolvimentos. Okay, muito obrigado." Itachi desligou e passou uma mão pelo cabelo despenteando-o ligeiramente. Sasuke sentou-se numa das cadeiras em frente da secretária.

"Então, como é que estão as coisas?" Perguntou enquanto colocava a pasta em cima da mesa. Itachi recostou-se na cadeira e suspirou. "Isto vai de mal a pior. O Danzo estava comigo ao telefone, quer que desmantele-mos os Whispers o mais rápido possível. Diz que eles estão a programar um ataque em grande escala e que se for preciso declarará o estado de sítio." Explicou Itachi gravemente.

Os olhos de Sasuke dilataram-se. "Aquele velho está louco? Declarar o estado de sítio? Não há razão para tanto!" Declarou e em seguida olhou à volta. "Aposto que já mandou o Yamato ter os olhos bem-postos naquilo que andamos a fazer." Danzo era o comandante do exército e não via com bons olhos os Guardians pois no geral não confiava em mutantes. O pior de tudo é que o próprio Danzo era meio mutante. Á semelhança dos irmãos Uchiha possuía um Sharingan que lhe fora implantado num dos olhos. Para Sasuke, o facto de Danzo possuir a mesma mutação que ele dava-lhe náuseas.

"Não te preocupes com o Yamato. Ele ao contrário do seu chefe tem bom senso. O que é isto?" Perguntou pegando na pasta que Sasuke colocara em cima da secretária.

"São fotos tiradas por câmaras de segurança de uma estação de serviço situada a 2 quarteirões do edifício. Parece que o funcionário que estava lá a essa hora viu um homem encapuzado a caminhar calmamente enquanto o edifício explodia. Penso que talvez as câmaras o tenham apanhado." Sasuke explicou e Itachi assentiu.

"Leva isto à Hyuuga, ela tem estado entregue a analisar as fotos capturadas." Disse enquanto entregava a pasta a Sasuke. "Agora que penso nisso podes ir ajudá-la, ela tem andado a analisar as fotos desde ontem e deve estar bem cansada." Sasuke queria dizer que queria antes um trabalho que envolvesse mais atenção mas conteve-se. Agora não precisavam de meninos refilões, por isso o melhor era comer e calar.

"Naruto, por amor de Deus! É óbvio que temos que ir interrogá-lo!" Ouviu Sakura gritar enquanto se dirigia ao gabinete da Hyuuga. Naruto e Sakura estavam ambos a trabalhar num caso à parte que envolvia tráfico de droga. No entanto, tinham-lhes dito para que se despachassem para poderem ajudar os outros.

"Dobe, o que é que fizeste desta vez?" Perguntou aproximando-se deles. Imediatamente os olhos de Sakura iluminaram-se e esta sorriu-lhe. Para ela era incrível como é que Sasuke conseguia manter sempre uma fachada tão calma e composta. Naruto meteu a língua de fora infantilmente e coçou a cabeça.

"A Sakura quer que vamos imediatamente interrogar um traficante menor para despacharmos o caso. Mas para mim, penso que devíamos tentar chegar à fonte, 'ao peixe grande' enquanto ainda podemos." Sasuke assentiu e reprimiu a vontade de sorrir. Apesar de Naruto ter toda uma fachada infantil ele não era burro e sabia o que fazia. Pena, que muitas das vezes fosse menosprezado.

"Sakura, penso que devias ouvir o Naruto, pela primeira vez na vida acho que ele pode ter razão." Sakura olhou para ele pasma, mas depois assentiu. Afinal, se o Sasuke que era um rapaz tão inteligente o dizia, devia ser porque era verdade. "Onde é que vais Sasuke?" Perguntou esquecendo completamente o caso que estava a discutir. Naruto amuou, era sempre assim quando Sasuke estava presente, a atenção era desviada toda para ele. Não que o enervasse, afinal era o seu melhor amigo, mas não podia esconder que ficava um tanto ou quanto desiludido quando via Sakura falar assim para ele.

Sasuke apontou para a pasta que trazia na mão. "Vou trabalhar com a Hinata nisto. Tem a ver com os Whispers." Comentou seriamente e Sakura fez beicinho. Porque é que a Hinata tinha o direito de trabalhar com o Sasuke? No entanto, tratou de espantar estes pensamentos, não era hora de estar com inveja. Para além disso, Hinata não sentia qualquer tipo de atracção por Sasuke, na verdade, apostava que a Hyuuga nem se importaria de trocar com ela se pudesse. Assim trocou o beicinho por um sorriso.

"Okay, diz olá à Hina por mim! Já está fechada naquele gabinete há tanto tempo!" Disse enquanto Sasuke se afastava.

--_Whispers--_

Sasuke não costumava trabalhar com a Hyuuga, por isso não tinha uma opinião muito formada acerca do seu carácter. Para ele a Hyuuga sempre lhe parecera tímida, se bem que tremendamente eficiente. Itachi costumava comentar com ele como Hinata punha todo o seu tempo nos casos que lhe eram apresentados e como era tão diligente e inteligente. Sasuke não conhecia essa fachada da Hyuuga, sempre que a via ela estava a gaguejar ou a corar por causa do seu melhor amigo. Também não percebia porque é que ela nunca se tinha declarado a Naruto, não era feia, com o seu longo cabelo negro e olhos prateados, era bem constituída e parecia ser amável. Agora que pensava nisso, para além da timidez, que ele nem sequer considerava como defeito, a Hyuuga não tinha nada que se lhe apontasse.

Assim foi com satisfação que bateu à porta do seu gabinete. Afinal de contas parecia que não lhe iria calhar um idiota como parceiro. Bateu duas vezes. Lá de dentro não se ouvia barulho absolutamente nenhum, nem sequer um suspiro. "Entre." Ouviu a sua voz suave dizer. Ele assim fez.

O gabinete de Hinata era algo bastante comum. As paredes estavam pintadas num agradável violeta, cobertas por estantes e armários com a papelada e processos, num dos cantos havia uma planta verde e em cima da secretária havia uma jarra com bambus. A secretária ficava no meio do gabinete era em madeira de cerejeira, havia um portátil e duas cadeiras em cabedal preto à frente. Quando Sasuke entrou reparou que a Hyuuga esta profundamente concentrada a fazer algo no computador.

"Ah Sasuke, em que posso ajudar?" Perguntou amavelmente enquanto levantava os olhos do computador por uns momentos.

Sasuke chegou-se à frente. "Venho trabalhar contigo. Além disso trago material, penso que alguém pode ter visto o bombista." Sasuke viu com médio interesse como a rapariga se endireitou de repente e um ar de puro choque lhe atravessou a cara. Sasuke tomou aquilo como se apenas estivesse chocada pelo facto de já haver novas informações.

"Mas isso é óptimo! Deixa ver as fotografias, se calhar podemos melhorá-las em computador." Disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Sasuke puxou uma cadeira e ambos se puseram a trabalhar.

Depois de vários minutos a ver fotografias onde nada demais aparecia, começaram a aparecer algumas onde um indivíduo com uma gabardine preta e encapuzado aparecia. Ora uma pessoa normal, teria visto a explosão e começado a correr para casa, no entanto o indivíduo manteve a sua distância como se estivesse a observar o espectáculo. Hinata e Sasuke entreolharam-se.

"Das duas uma, ou é mesmo o nosso bombista, ou então é apenas um maluco que gosta de explosões." Hinata comentou enquanto fazia um scan da fotografia.

Sasuke assentiu. "Achas que vamos conseguir ver alguma coisa?" Perguntou enquanto a Hyuuga se voltava a sentar ao computador. "Talvez, a cara pelo ângulo em que as fotos foram tiradas será impossível, mas podemos ver outras coisas…" Disse enquanto mexia no rato, mudando o ângulo da fotografia, aumentando e mudando a sua qualidade. De seguida um sorriso vitorioso apareceu na sua face. Sasuke olhou para ela sem entender. "O que é?"

Hinata apontou para o monitor. No ecrã aparecia o capuz do desconhecido e uma madeixa de cabelo saía desse mesmo capuz.

Era uma madeixa de cabelo loiro.

_--Whispers--_

Kakuzu não estava contente. Não, Kakuzu estava completamente furioso.

"Hidan, explica-me porque é que eu ainda deixo que estes vermes sobrevivam." Disse num tom lento, como se estivesse a tentar controlar a respiração.

Hidan encolheu os ombros mais preocupado em olhar-se ao espelho do que propriamente a ouvir o amigo a queixar-se. No entanto, e antes que alguma desgraça acontecesse decidiu interceder. "Deixa ir os miúdos, a culpa não é deles que os Guardians andem a apertar o círculo." Disse enquanto encolhia os ombros. "Para além disso estamos em crise, não podes esperar que os drogados tenham tanto dinheiro como o costume."

Kakuzu resmungou qualquer coisa imperceptível mas fez um gesto dismissivo, fazendo com que os três homens que estavam à sua frente desaparecessem. "Não valem o trabalho de os transportar para aqui." Hidan riu-se. Kakuzu tinha dois problemas bastante graves: primeiro era um avarento incrível, visto só se importar com os seus rendimentos; o segundo era o facto de usar a sua mutação em demasia, que lhe dava a habilidade de conseguir teletransportar pessoas, Hidan já tinha experimentado e não era nada agradável. Nas primeiras duas vezes vomitou como se não houvesse amanhã, por isso nem sequer queria pensar no que aqueles três pobres coitados estavam a passar agora.

"Aqueles Guardians pagam-mas. Agora andam-me a estragar o negócio." E com isto pôs-se a contar o dinheiro que estava em cima da mesa. Hidan abanou a cabeça.

"Que caralho! Ontem viste a cena do Deidara?" Disse desviando o assunto do dinheiro. Porque se Kakuzu começasse a falar de dinheiro nunca mais se calava. Kakuzu suspirou incomodado com a má-língua do outro. "Vi, aquele grande idiota. Sabe-se lá quanto dinheiro terá custado aquele edifício! Pior, quanto dinheiro devia haver lá dentro! Podia-me ter deixado teletransportar roubar aquilo tudo, e depois já podia rebentar com aquilo se quisesse!" Reclamou. Hidan suspirou derrotado, com aquele homem ia tudo dar ao dinheiro!

"O Pein parece ter ficado contente." Hidan comentou. "Penso que vem aí o tempo de tomar-mos uma posição! Ainda bem, quero ver se dou porrada em alguém. Sinceramente estou um bocado farto desta vida pacata. Para além disso, temos de ir buscar o garoto." Kakuzu olhou para Hidan seriamente.

"Cala-te. Sabes bem que não podemos falar sobre esse assunto. O Pein sabe o que faz e em pouco tempo vamos estar prontos para atacar. O garoto vai voltar, e em breve estaremos completos de novo." Este disse enquanto voltava a contar as notas diligentemente.

"Bah. Que merda! Isto não nenhum High School Musical! Não precisamos de espírito de união. Além de mais, são só três que estão a faltar." Kakuzu parou de contar.

"Hidan?"

"Sim?"

"Cala os cornos. Enganei-me a contar por tua causa." Hidan rolou os olhos mas calou-se.

"Já te disse que te odeio?" Perguntou como se fosse uma criança mimada.

"E eu não te disse já para te calares? Sinceramente, se o facto de me odiares me desse dinheiro, ainda era capaz de me importar de outra forma, estás com azar."

Hidan bufou, aquele homem só se importava mesmo com dinheiro.

_--Whispers--_

Eram agora 10 da manhã e Shikamaru tinha decidido quem iria levar. Isto claro, após dormir bastante no assunto. Assim pegou no telefone e digitou o número um que reencaminhava a chamada para a recepcionista.

"Olá. Olhe, por favor chame Sasuke Uchiha e Neji Hyuuga ao meu gabinete. Diga que é urgente." Pousou o telefone e sorriu para consigo próprio. Não iria ser fácil estar numa investigação com aqueles dois, mas seria divertido. Para além disso ambos tinham as características necessárias para o trabalho_._

_ 'Parece-me que está na hora de investigar a Hino Kuni.' _

_Mais uma vez, peço imensas desculpas pelo atraso (...) ;__; _

_Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo o mais depressa possível no entanto os exames aproximam-se. _

_Entretanto maravilhem-se com a treta que escrevi ali em cima e pronto, critiquem, elogiem, mandem-me dar uma volta, o que quiserem, mas deixem review (: _

_PS: Dark Naruto? WTF? O Kishimoto anda a ver demasiada televisão xD _

_Love _

_ - Ed_


	4. Percepção

**_Não possuo absolutamente nada. (Infelizmente)_**

3º Capítulo: Percepção.

_"Come out upon my seas. Curse missed opportunities."  
"Am I, a part of the cure, or am I part of the disease?"_

Hinata estava a dar graças a Deus que apenas era possível ver o cabelo de Deidara, assim seria quase impossível de o identificar. No entanto, se o conseguissem poderia vir a ser um problema pois Neji com o Byakugan identificaria facilmente que ele era um mutante e obrigá-lo-ia a mostrar a sua mutação. E aí estaria tudo perdido. Não que Deidara não se sacrificasse pela sua causa, no entanto, Deidara, mais que um camarada era um grande amigo que não queria perder por nada deste mundo.

Hinata recostou-se e sorriu. Quem diria, que ela seria uma agente dupla? No entanto e apesar de simpatizar com os Guardians, reconhecia que eles estavam sujeitos a demasiadas pressões (media, exército, governo) e eram ignorantes, não conseguindo ver as verdadeiras causas e os verdadeiros impostores. Encolheu os ombros. Em breve perceberão, será impossível ignorá-lo daqui a algumas semanas. O telefone desta começou a tocar, olhando para o número reparou que era mais um número privado. Provavelmente seria o Pein.

"Sim?" Disse atendendo o telefone. **'Boas, Hinata. Espero que esteja tudo bem contigo.' **Soou a voz distorcida à qual já era familiar. "Olá, está tudo bem e contigo?" Hinata respondeu casualmente como se estivesse a falar para uma amiga. **'Está tudo bem. É só para dizer que a informadora avisou que amanhã às 3 em ponto uma equipa dos Guardians vai fazer uma visita guiada a uma das torres da Hino Kuni. Suponho que não faças parte da equipa.' **Disse Pein e Hinata suspirou. "De facto tens razão, não sou. Mas deixa que eu arranjo maneira de saber a conversa deles. Aliás vou perguntar à minha melhor amiga, ela vai dizer-me tudo sobre a conversa deles." Hinata disse, melhor amiga, seria facilmente entendida por Neji. **'Boa escolha de palavras. Ele realmente tem cabelo de menina. Boa sorte Hinata, ah e quando puderes passa pelo bar.'** Disse e Hinata pôde ouvir algumas gargalhadas do outro lado. Deviam ser de Deidara ou de Sasori. Na opinião dela aqueles idiotas divertiam-se demasiado a fazer o que faziam. Até parece que gostavam de matar pessoas e todo o resto, enfim são em tudo parecidos com os religiosos extremistas, capazes de tudo pela sua religião.

'_Bah mas são meus amigos no entanto, o que faz de mim tão extremista como eles.' _Pensou antes de se focar outra vez no trabalho à sua frente.

_-Whispers-_

"Porque é que eu ainda me dou convosco." Disse Konan em voz alta enquanto se entretinha a fazer os seus origamis em cima da mesa de reuniões na sede dos Whispers. Pein olhou para ela de relance antes de se rir mais um pouco devido à piada feita sobre o primo de Hinata.

"Quando é que a Hina volta cá? Já há uma semana que não a vejo." Comentou Sasori num tom amuado. "Para além disso isto está-se a tornar aborrecido. Não temos nada que fazer, isto é a mais pura das secas." Adicionou olhando de relance para o líder. Este encolheu os ombros e decidiu ignorá-lo.

"Ahah, Sasori ninguém te liga." Comentou Deidara. Este lia desinteressadamente uma revista. Sasori fechou os punhos indignado. "Sinceramente, parece que sou o único que quer fazer algo nesta organização! O Pein não faz nada, a Konan anda ali a fazer papagaios, o Kakashi está a ler a porcaria da pornografia dele como de costume, o Kakuzu e o Hidan estão a vender droga a garotos de colégio e tu Deidara, que devias estar a trabalhar, estás aqui sem fazer nada!" Disse quase gritando o que fez com que o olho direito de Pein piscasse com irritação.

"Cala a boca Sasori, estamos à espera do Zetsu que trará novidades. Vai chatear o Kaname lá em cima ou algo do género." Konan falou outra vez lançando um olhar mortífero na direcção de Sasori. Este encolheu-se. "O Kaname está mais interessado em ver um jogo de futebol do que em falar comigo." Comentou secamente.

"Problema o teu." Foi a resposta pronta que Konan lhe deu. Estava concentrada nos seus origamis e aquela conversa toda de Sasori estava a fazê-la tremer de raiva. Se ela se enganasse a fazer um vinco que fosse, ele teria muito com que se arrepender.

"Alguém quer jogar às cartas?" Perguntou o rapaz de cabelo ruivo já em desespero. Não obteve resposta. Cruzando os braços deu volta à cabeça antes de fazer dois sinais com as mãos e de repente do chão aparecerem dois bonecos feitos desse mesmo material. "Ao menos as minhas criações seguem as minhas directrizes." Comentou amuado, enquanto ambas as figuras se sentavam e uma delas começava a dar às cartas.

"Se calhar é porque não têm alternativa." Mais uma vez Konan respondeu, uma pequena veia a sobressair na testa. Pein sorriu, a sua namorada tinha cá um mau feitio…

No entanto, o jogo de cartas de Sasori foi rapidamente interrompido. De repente uma massa estranha começou a erguer-se do chão e todos olharam atentamente até que a figura de Zetsu se materializou.

"Olá." Disse a parte branca do indivíduo enquanto levantava a mão. Os outros acenaram com a cabeça e Pein levantou-se.

"Zetsu, o que nos contas?" Perguntou enquanto se dirigia para um dos computadores espalhados pela sala. Zetsu sentou-se numa cadeira e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Mais uma vez foi a parte branca que falou.

"Estive reunido com a Temari, ela disse-me que os Guardians vão visitar a torre 4 amanhã. Tal como tinhas previsto Pein, eles também desconfiam da Hino Kuni." Disse. Kakashi tirou os olhos do seu livro e olhou directamente para Zetsu.

"É normal que desconfiem, não somos propriamente um bando de arruaceiros que anda a explodir edifícios só para se divertir." Em seguida virou o seu olho visível para Deidara. "Pelo menos a maior parte de nós não é." Deidara riu-se.

"Não digas essas coisas Kakashi, que me partes o coração…" Disse e Sasori bufou. "É só isso que tens para nos contar?" Perguntou ao homem que tinha chegado. No entanto antes que Zetsu pudesse fazer mais algum comentário Pein silenciou-o com um gesto.

"Zetsu, falaste com a Temari acerca daquele assunto?" Perguntou gravemente. Os outros olharam para o líder sem entender.

"Sim, ela vai deixar cair a pista, parece que o génio deles faz parte da equipa que vai visitar a torre, deve ser fácil para ele perceber." Zetsu encolheu os ombros. "Sabes, que é na torre 4 que estão as coordenadas, certo?"

"Sei. E é por isso que não podemos esperar muito mais tempo." Pein sentou-se de novo e colocou um ar pensativo. Estava a chegar a hora de fazer decisões difíceis, e ele como líder, não podia hesitar. "Deidara, liga à Ino. Precisamos de fazer uma reunião e ela é a única que é capaz de nos contactar a todos." Deidara ao ver o ar grave do líder pegou imediatamente no telefone e ligou para Ino.

"Acabou agora mesmo de entrar no bar." Disse e Pein assentiu.

"Óptimo. Não podemos perder mais tempo."

_-Whispers-_

Tal como esperado nem Neji, nem Sasuke ficaram eufóricos ao saber que iriam os dois à torre de Hino Kuni. Na verdade o Uchiha até pediu a Shikamaru que levasse outra pessoa na sua vez, mas o génio não aceitou. Neji e Sasuke, respeitavam-se, no entanto, não possuíam a melhor relação do mundo. Devido a serem ambos bastante competitivos e com grande espírito de liderança acabavam por não se dar bem em equipa pois cada um puxava para seu lado. Enquanto Neji era cauteloso e pesava bem os riscos, Sasuke era mais impulsivo, no entanto, muitos consideravam-no melhor estratega que o primeiro. Mas desta vez não haveria esse problema. Isto porque Shikamaru era o auto-proclamado líder da equipa, o que lhe estava a dar bastante gozo.

Assim, eram 4 da tarde e os três rapazes acima referidos encontravam-se na sala de reuniões a definir os objectivos da missão.

"Não percebo o porquê de tanto alarido. É uma mera visita guiada de que estamos a falar." Sasuke comentou enquanto se recostava na cadeira giratória em cabedal. O Hyuuga rolou os olhos, o que, devido à cor dos mesmos, perdia metade da força pois mal se percebia o gesto efectuado.

"Esta visita guiada pode-nos dar bastante informação sobre a forma de procedimento da Hino Kuni. Para além disso, temos de perceber como as coisas funcionam por dentro, se realmente queremos incriminar alguém." Respondeu este com um sorriso cínico plantado nos lábios. Sasuke cerrou os punhos. Aquele Hyuuga estava a pedi-las.

Shikamaru decidiu então intervir antes que o caldo azedasse. "O Neji tem razão, esta missão pode parecer apenas uma coisa primária mas é extremamente importante. Quero que prestem atenção aos detalhes, e observem bem todos os procedimentos que vos forem mostrados. Para além disso sejam abelhudos e incansáveis: ou seja, façam todo e qualquer tipo de perguntas." Sasuke e Neji assentiram e Shikamaru esfregou os olhos. "No mínimo levarão uma boa resposta… Tenho quase a certeza que será a mulher problemática com quem eu falei ao telefone que nos vai fazer a visita…" Adicionou e Neji levantou a sobrancelha.

"Se ainda só falas-te ao telefone com ela, como é que sabes que é problemática?" Perguntou e Sasuke esboçou um sorriso.

"Acredita, eu sei…" Foi a resposta do génio que rapidamente se recompôs. "De qualquer forma estejam atentos. Infelizmente não será possível conhecer nenhum dos superiores e chefes visto que estão a decorrer várias reuniões devido ao incidente." E nisto levantou-se. "Eu vou pra casa, estou cansadíssimo."

"Amanhã a que horas chegas?" Perguntou Sasuke levantando-se também.

"Ás duas da tarde, tenho de recuperar o sono perdido. Como a visita é às 3 não deve haver problema." E nisto saiu sem sequer se despedir. Sasuke suspirou e Neji riu-se.

"Diz-me outra vez porque é que eu não sou um génio?" Foi a última coisa que Sasuke disse antes de sair. Neji deixou-se ficar sentado na cadeira.

Sinceramente, ele não fazia a mínima ideia do que é que adiantaria ir numa visita guiada às instalações, só tinha dito aquilo para irritar o Uchiha. Na opinião de Neji, Sasuke muitas vezes conseguia bons casos devido ao facto do seu irmão ser o director dos Guardians, e não por mérito próprio como acontecia com ele. Mas trabalho, é trabalho e terão de cooperar para o sucesso da missão.

Por falar em missão… Que raio de missão era aquela? Uma visita guiada? Eles provavelmente só lhes iriam mostrar aquilo que quisessem mostrar, ou seja sairiam de lá a pensar que a Hino Kuni era uma empresa modelo e que todos os funcionários eram os funcionários mais felizes do país inteiro.

Em seguida alguém bateu à porta. Como não houve resposta, a porta abriu-se e Hinata espreitou dando de caras com o primo sentado numa das várias cadeiras presentes na sala de reuniões. "Neji?" Perguntou pois o primo não parecia descolar os olhos da parede branca em sua frente. O rapaz virou-se para ela e sorriu-lhe.

"Olá Hinata-sama. Que posso fazer por si?" Perguntou amavelmente. Hinata encolheu-se.

"Neji já te disse para me tratares por tu… E nada de –sama, é esquisito." Comentou enquanto se sentava na cadeira ao lado da do primo. "De qualquer forma, vim aqui para saber novidades. Parece-me que vais trabalhar com o Sasuke e fiquei preocupada visto que vocês não se dão lá muito bem…"

"Obrigada pela preocupação, mas não te amedrontes por minha causa. Eu sei lidar com o Uchiha. Além disso é apenas uma visita guiada, será bastante simples." Hinata sorriu-lhe.

"Uma espécie de missão de reconhecimento é isso?" Pressionou. Mentalmente, Hinata estava a ter um ataque de pânico, se Neji começasse a desconfiar da razão pela qual ela estava a fazer tantas perguntas era capaz de desmaiar ali e agora.

"Exactamente. Tu sabes como é que é, vamos ver os procedimentos, fazer perguntas indiscretas e vamos ser metediços como o costume." Hinata riu-se do comentário do primo.

"Somos pagos para ser metediços." Adicionou. Neji assentiu. "Bom se é assim, não tens que te preparar muito para esse tipo de missão. E que tal se fossemos jantar juntos hoje?" Perguntou-lhe.

"Claro, vamos ao restaurante do costume?" Perguntou Neji. Hinata pareceu deliberar acerca do assunto por breves momentos antes de agitar a cabeça negativamente.

"Não, hoje apetece-me comida italiana." Disse sorrindo como uma criança mimada.

Neji riu-se da infantilidade da prima. "Então comida italiana será."

'_Reunião dos Whispers às 7 horas de hoje na sede. É exigida a comparência de todos os elementos excepto os infiltrados.' _A voz de Ino ressoou na cabeça de Hinata, no entanto como esta já estava habituada não mostrou sinais de alarme. _'Parece que o Pein vai fazer a jogada dele…'_

_-Whispers-_

Eram agora 7 horas e a sede dos Whispers estava apinhada. Praticamente todos os elementos estavam presentes e como eram tantos a maioria encontrava-se de pé atrás dos membros mais afortunados que tinham arranjado lugar sentado. Todos olhavam na expectativa para o líder que se resumia ao silêncio sentado na sua pose pensativa. Entre os vários membros podiam-se contar Deidara, Ino, Konan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Sai, Kakashi e outros membros mais secundários.

"Muito bem. Decidi chamar-vos aqui para vos dizer que faremos a nossa jogada amanhã. Como sabem um dos nossos membros mais novos Gaara, foi raptado pela Hino Kuni. A nossa infiltrada nessa empresa revelou-nos que as coordenadas do lugar onde Gaara está a ser mantido cativo estão no cofre que se encontra no último andar da torre 4. Assim decidi que iremos tomar a torre de assalto amanhã à noite." Pein fez uma pausa para que os membros interiorizassem o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. As reacções eram várias, uns mais nervosos que outros, outros, como o caso de Deidara e de Sasori, encontravam-se em puro êxtase.

"Não acredito que vou ficar na sede outra vez." Disse Ino desiludida sendo logo confortada por Deidara que lhe deu um beijo suave na cabeça.

"Não te preocupes, prometo explodir qualquer coisa só para ti." Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

"Hey, raça ariana, caso ainda não tenham reparado estamos em reunião. Por isso deixem lá as vossas tretas românticas para depois." Retorquiu Hidan, utilizando o apelido 'carinhoso' quando se referia a Ino e Deidara enquanto casal.

"Ino é óbvio que não poderemos ir todos. Isso apenas causaria mais desorganização. Tu, o Kakashi e a Konan ficarão cá como apoio, para além disso tu estarás sempre em contacto mental connosco e ajudarás a distribuir direcções." Pein explicou. "Muito bem. Leiam o papel que compete a cada um de vós. E não se esqueçam que o objectivo principal é adquirir as coordenadas. Não é explodir nada, para além da porta do cofre, nem roubar nada. Entendido?" Perguntou enquanto olhava na direcção de Kakuzu e de Deidara.

Todos assentiram, no entanto Deidara fez beicinho e Kakuzu cruzou os braços, descontente.

Konan olhou para o namorado com um ar preocupado. Se aquilo não desse certo poderiam perder qualquer oportunidade de alguma vez encontrar Gaara. Os líderes da Hino Kuni tinham-no levado devido à sua estranha e destrutiva mutação. Ao contrário dos outros mutantes, para além da sua mutação original, que era o controlo da areia, ainda tinha o facto de ter uma fonte de energia negativa dentro dele. Uma espécie de metade maligna. Segundo Hinata, nos Guardians havia um rapaz exactamente igual. No entanto, visto que o rapaz pertencia a uma organização governamental fora poupado. Pelo menos até ver. A Hino Kuni era uma ameaça em todos os sentidos da palavra, e tinha de ser aniquilada.

De seguida, os olhos da rapariga de cabelo azul fixaram-se num rapaz que estava encostado às paredes escuras do esconderijo, de cara pintada e com os olhos pregados no chão. O nome dele era Kankuro e era o irmão mais velho de Gaara e de Temari. Apesar de nunca ter se dado muito bem com Gaara, não podia esconder a sua preocupação pelo irmão, já passara um mês desde que ele fora levado e de dia para dia, a esperança de o encontrar era cada vez menor. Por isso Konan, conseguia compreender a falta de entusiasmo que este estava a demonstrar, se ele se permitisse a ter esperanças nesta altura e depois não dessem em nada, seria um golpe muito duro.

Após uns minutos de conversa com um membro ou outro Pein levantou-se e assinando o livro de registos deu como encerrada a reunião.

_-Whispers-_

Tal como havia prometido, Nara Shikamaru aparecera na sede dos Guardians às duas horas em ponto. Lá à sua espera já se encontravam Neji e Sasuke ambos encostados a uma parede do parque de estacionamento.

"Como podem ver, eu sou um homem de palavra." Shikamaru disse alegremente, para ele o facto de não ser ter deixado dormir era um grande motivo de orgulho. Sasuke e Neji rolaram os olhos.

"Óptimo Shikamaru, agora podemos ir? A Torre 4 não fica propriamente perto…" Neji comentou secamente. Shikamaru achou por bem não responder e em vez disso fez-lhe sinal para que o seguissem até a uma SUV preta propriedade daquele sector. Os três homens sentaram-se. Sasuke ia a conduzir, Shikamaru ao seu lado e para grande desgosto de Neji este ia atrás.

"Neji, durante a visita guiada, vai utilizando o teu Byakugan sempre que puderes, quero saber quantos elementos de lá são mutantes… Mas sê discreto." Ordenou Shikamaru, incorporando o seu papel de chefe. Neji apenas se limitou a assentir, que mais poderia ele fazer, Shikamaru é que era o chefe.

Passaram-se 40 longos minutos dentro da SUV até que finalmente Sasuke parou o carro. Os passageiros rapidamente saíram querendo livrar-se daquele ambiente constrangedor. Quando olharam para cima deram de caras com uma imponente torre de betão completamente envidraçada à semelhança daquela que tinha explodido.

"Quantas torres existem ao certo aqui em Tóquio?" Perguntou Sasuke enquanto Shikamaru falava com a senhora da recepção.

"Seis. Bem, desde que a outra explodiu, agora são 5…" Respondeu Neji analisando o local com o Byakugan. Ate agora não havia mutantes à vista. Os seres humanos, utilizando a mutação que corria no sangue da família Hyuuga, possuíam uma luz branca pura que brilhava sempre com a mesma intensidade, já os mutantes possuíam uma luz igualmente branca mas muito mais intensa e instável, na verdade, dependendo dos reflexos da luz branca que emitiam era possível conseguir saber o tipo de mutação que teriam em completo. Por exemplo, um mutante com poderes sobre a água teria reflexos azuis esverdeados. O que não era o caso pois à excepção dos seus companheiros era tudo composto por luzes brancas puras e estáveis.

"Então?" Perguntou Shikamaru enquanto se aproximava deles.

"Nada. Tudo normal até agora." Retorquiu este sentando-se numa das cadeiras que compunham a sala. "E então, a nossa guia?" Perguntou.

"Chegará dentro de poucos minutos. Pelo menos foi a que a recepcionista me disse à pouco." Disse enquanto encolhia os ombros.

"Olá, vocês devem ser os senhores dos Guardians. O meu nome é Sabaku no Temari e sou eu que vos irei fazer a visita a esta torre." Virando-se para trás, Shikamaru deu de caras com uma rapariga loira com o cabelo apanhado num nó e de olhos azuis esverdeados acutilantes. _'Ah, a mulher problemática.'_ Pensou ao reconhecer a voz.

"Ah sim, o meu nome é Nara Shikamaru e foi comigo que falou ao telefone." Shikamaru disse dando-lhe um aperto de mão. Normalmente os espécimes do sexo feminino possuíam um aperto delicado o que o deixava sempre um pouco constrangido no entanto, esta mulher tinha um aperto decidido. Era fácil para ele compreender o porquê da sua escolha para lidar com agentes federais.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Disse Sasuke apertando-lhe também a mão.

"Neji Hyuuga." Disse Neji seguindo o exemplo dos outros dois. Temari sorriu desafiadoramente para Neji.

"Não será necessário utilizar o Byakugan comigo Sr. Hyuuga. Sou mutante sim, no entanto apenas tenho uma pequena afinidade com o vento, nada demais. No entanto, está à vontade se quiser verificar." Disse e Neji ficou um momento parado sem saber o que dizer.

"Sim, já pude verificar que diz a verdade." Disse quando se recompôs. A verdade é que já a tinha verificado mal esta se tinha aproximado, no entanto, era estranho como esta mulher sabia à sua partida da sua mutação.

Shikamaru sorriu. Aquela mulher com certeza não era burra e sabia muito bem aquilo que fazia. Assim decidiu ali e agora que estaria bastante atento ao seu comportamento durante toda a visita.

"Muito bem, façam o favor de me acompanhar. Começarei por vos explicar o que é feito no primeiro andar e assim sucessivamente. Na verdade, é assim que estamos organizados. Cada andar desempenha funções mais complexas que o outro." Explicou com um sorriso nos lábios.

"E posso saber em que lugar você trabalha?" Perguntou Shikamaru. Temari voltou-se para olhar para ele ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele estava testá-la e ela sabia.

"No penúltimo andar. O último andar é inteiramente ocupado pelo gabinete do dono da empresa." Shikamaru assentiu. Então ela cumpria funções bastante importantes naquela empresa. Também, não mandariam qualquer um fazer uma visita guiada a autoridades tão importantes como eles.

_-Whispers-_

Numa oficina nos subúrbios de Tóquio Kiba trabalhava. Estava todo sujo de óleo e transpiração mas parecia contente com o trabalho que estava a realizar. No chão, o seu cão e fiel amigo Akamaru, estava deitado enquanto observava o trabalho do dono e mais atrás sentado numa cadeira e de braços cruzados encontrava-se Shino, que parecia também eles estar a observar Kiba, apesar de não se poder ter a certeza devido aos seus óculos escuros.

"Isto está a ficar lindo. Sinceramente, acho que hoje eles nem nos vão ver a fugir dali!" Disse Kiba em pura excitação enquanto fechava o capô do carro em satisfação.

"É bom que não nos vejam. Senão estamos feitos." Retorquiu Shino calmamente. Kiba encolheu os ombros. Nunca fora pessoa de medir riscos, não iria começar agora.

"Bom dia pessoal." Disse um voz tímida e que vez com que Kiba e Shino se voltassem rapidamente para a entrada da garagem apenas para verem Hinata a acenar-lhes alegremente. O primeiro a fazer algo foi Akamaru: imediatamente saltou para cima de Hinata e começou-lhe a lamber a cara enquanto esta se ria. Quando por fim a rapariga se conseguiu levantar correu para abraçar Kiba e Shino, os seus dois melhores amigos.

"Então o que é que aqui andas a fazer?" Perguntou Kiba minutos depois quando estavam sentados no escritório da oficina. Hinata sorriu. "O Itachi deixou-me sair mais cedo. Ele diz que tenho andado a trabalhar demais." Explicou.

"Compreendo. Ele nem sabe o quanto. Enfim, já sabes do que se vai passar hoje?" Perguntou Shino enquanto puxava os óculos escuros para cima. Hinata assentiu.

"Sim, passei há bocado pela sede. É provável que os Guardians vão para lá por isso é provável que nos vejamos. Por isso, nada de expressões de surpresa ou de reconhecimento. Se tiverem de atacar, ataquem." Retorquiu num tom sério.

"Hina, como é que queres que eu te ataque?" Perguntou Kiba enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo curto. Hinata olhou para ele com um ar reprovador.

"Eu sei-me defender. Atacas e pronto. No pior dos casos, se a vossa identidade estiver comprometida eu é que terei de tomar medidas." Disse secamente.

"Kiba, ela já não é nenhuma criança, além do mais, é necessário correr riscos." Shino retorquiu e voltou-se para Hinata. "Prepara-te para o pior caso possível. Vai haver muita gente naquele edifício, por isso usa sempre o Byakugan." Aconselhou-a.

"Eu sei. Mas estou preocupada, não é bom que haja baixas, seja de que lado for. Ainda não perdi a esperança de que possamos ser aliados." Comentou olhando para o chão. No entanto, decidiu deixar de lado as suas esperanças vãs. "Depreendo que seja o Kakuzu a entrar no cofre."

Kiba assentiu. "Só espero que o idiota não se distraia com o dinheiro." Hinata mordeu o lábio. Era óbvio, que ele se iria distrair com o dinheiro.

"Não sei porquê, mas estou com um mau pressentimento acerca disto." Comentou enquanto brincava com os dedos.

"Pffttt. Vai correr tudo muito bem. É só chegar lá, tirar as coordenadas e pronto. O que é que pode correr mal?" Kiba disse orgulhosamente.

Hinata abanou a cabeça. "Não é sobre o procedimento, é sobre o que vamos encontrar."

_-Whispers-_

A visita tinha sido, na opinião de Shikamaru, uma grande seca. Tal como esperado, tinham tudo controlado ao pormenor, e Temari apenas os deixara ver aquilo que ela queria que eles vissem. Sabaku no Temari era no mínimo uma mulher muito controladora. Por fim tinham chegado ao penúltimo andar visto que lhes tinham explicado previamente que o último andar lhes estava interdito.

O penúltimo andar era constituído essencialmente por laboratórios de pesquisa avançada e por gabinetes dos directores de produção e investigação. Era também no penúltimo andar que se davam as pesquisas acerca das mutações enquanto nos andares inferiores havia apenas pesquisas genéticas envolvendo genes de pessoas normais.

Após, lhes ter mostrado todos os laboratórios e lhes ter explicado os procedimentos Temari levou-os até ao gabinete dela.

"Muito bem, espero que tenham comprovado que a nossa companhia é perfeitamente normal e cumpre todos os requisitos exigidos." Temari disse disse-lhes num tom arrogante. Sasuke lutou a vontade que tinha de rolar os olhos, não sabia bem porquê mas algo naquela empresa não parecia bater bem, talvez fosse, sabe-se lá, o facto de tudo parecer demasiado perfeito.

"Sim, realmente esta companhia pode ser considerada uma companhia modelo. Muito bem estruturada não haja dúvida." Comentou Shikamaru secamente, se estava a ser irónico ou não, era impossível detectar.

"Assim o é. Bem, por fim apenas vos irei mostrar como as torres estão colocadas na cidade. Enfim, para poderem ter um gosto do que é a actual perfeição." Sasuke estava pronto para se atirar àquela mulher. Como é que é possível que alguém fosse tão convencido.

Shikamaru sorriu. Tal como esperado, a Sra. Temari era alguém que valorizava o seu trabalho e não admitia desrespeitos. Assim, foi projectado num placard a planta da cidade com as torres assinaladas com pontos azuis. Se se olhasse bem, era possível ver que as torres faziam um definido H, caso se ligasse os pontos. De repente a imagem mudou visto que Temari a estava a ajustar e por momentos, fracções de segundo, outro ponto apareceu, fora da cidade. Nem Neji nem Sasuke o tinham visto, tão rápido que fora, mas Shikamaru notara-o.

Temari mordeu o lábio. "Peço desculpa, é um novo programa ainda não estou habituada a trabalhar com ele." Confessou. Sasuke, levantou o sobrolho, afinal parecia não ser tão perfeita assim…

"É compreensível." Tranquilizou-a Neji, enquanto olhava impressionado a perfeita arquitectura das torres.

No entanto, Shikamaru não podia deixar de pensar o que fazia ali uma instalação tão afastada da cidade. Com certeza não compensava ter instalações num local tão afastado, o que apenas deixava a alternativa de se encontravam ali para esconder algo. Depois havia outra coisa que o estava a incomodar: Temari não era mulher de cometer erros como aquele, apenas pela sua atitude sabia-o, então porque lhes quis mostrar aquilo?

Poderia ser, que também ela não estava a favor daquilo que a empresa estava a fazer naquele local?

Shikamaru foi retirado do seu transe por Sasuke que lhe disse que a visita já tinha acabado. Olhando à volta encontrou o olhar divertido de Temari. 'Parece sempre que ela sabe algo que nós não sabemos, e que é terrivelmente divertido ainda por cima.' Pensou enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo.

"Obrigado pela visita Sra. Temari." Disse enquanto lhe apertava a mão. Ela sorriu-lhe.

"De nada. Aqui tem o meu cartão Sr. Shikamaru, caso tenha algumas dúvidas." Disse enquanto lhe entregava um cartão. Shikamaru franziu o sobrolho, agora tinha quase a certeza que aquele 'deslize' não tinha sido, afinal deslize nenhum.

Mas porque é que aquela mulher estaria a atraiçoar a própria empresa?

_-Whispers-_

_**Desculpem pelo atrasado mas tive exames (que já agora me correram super mal). Espero que tenham gostado e bla bla bla. **_

**_Ah deixem review pweeeeaseee ^^ _**


	5. Confronto

Disclaimer: Não possuo Naruto.

**_Whispers_**

"I remember the first time, the first of many lies. Sweep it into the corner, or hide it under the bed."

4º Capítulo: Confronto

Na oficina de Kiba o tempo de conversa já tinha há muito passado, e agora, os três melhores amigos (Hinata, Shino e Kiba) trabalhavam arduamente a melhorar os dois carros de alta cilindrada que se encontravam no espaço. Hinata, podia parecer a muitos uma rapariga certinha que nem sequer sabia mudar um pneu, no entanto, Hinata era bastante dotada em mecânica assim como em outras coisas que a maioria nem imaginava. Assim, esta agora encontrava-se debaixo de um Audi usando um macacão velho de Kiba para não se sujar. Desde que conhecera Kiba que tinha por hábito vi-lo ajudar na oficina, este não se importava minimamente. Primeiro porque lhe dava jeito alguma ajuda, segundo porque Hinata era uma boa companhia e terceiro porque estava enfatuado por ela. Ora, isto não passava despercebido a Shino que dissera ao amigo para desistir da Hyuuga visto que esta parecia gostar de alguém no trabalho dela. Mas Kiba não queria saber. Se era do trabalho então teria de o esquecer depressa porque mais tarde ou mais cedo ela acabaria por se revelar como uma espiã. E quando ela estivesse destroçada e passa-se noites em claro a chorar, seria a ele que ela iria buscar conforto.

Podia parecer, cruel, mas normalmente, quando estamos apaixonados tendemos a esquecermo-nos que os meios não justificam os fins.

Eram agora 6 da tarde e Hinata tirara o macacão enquanto se olhava a um espelho para consertar o cabelo. "Muito bem, vou andando. A que horas se vai dar aquilo?" Perguntou seriamente. Teria de estar preparada para ir para a agência o mais rapidamente possível e assim ser das primeiras a ser enviadas para o local.

"Já nem sei muito bem… Mas acho que é à meia-noite ou à uma. Pena, que a porcaria da torre esteja activa 24 horas por dia. Seria muito mais fácil se não houvesse lá ninguém." Kiba queixou-se enquanto se deixava cair fatigadamente em cima de uma cadeira. Shino compôs os óculos. "Realmente seria mais fácil, mas se é impossível, temos de nos sujeitar. Hinata devias ir indo, daqui a pouco nós temos de partir para a sede." Hinata assentiu. Dando um beijinho a Shino, outro a Kiba e umas festinhas a Akamaru, saiu para a rua que agora era banhada pelo belo pôr-do-sol.

'_A calma antes da tempestade.'_ Pensou antes de entrar no carro e ligar o motor.

* * *

A noite caiu rapidamente em Konoha. E, finalmente chegara a hora do plano dos Whispers ser colocado em acção. Após várias semanas de planeamento, tinha chegado ao ponto da execução, e nada podia falhar.

Pein encontrava-se na sede a supervisionar os vários mapas e esquemas que se encontravam espalhados em cima da mesa de reuniões. Ao seu lado Deidara sorria calmamente e tentava conter-se para não esfregar as mãos de contente.

"Muito bem. Penso que estamos prontos." Anunciou Pein numa voz grave. "Konan, não te esqueças, a Ino estará sempre em contacto mental connosco e dir-te-á quando for necessária a tua presença." Konan assentiu enquanto Ino lhe piscou o olho com cumplicidade. "Muito bem. Ino, avisa o Shino e o Kiba." Pein ordenou. Ino assentiu e fechando os olhos franzindo a testa em concentração.

Em seguida Pein agarrou no braço de Kakuzu e Deidara fez o mesmo, num piscar dos olhos os dois tinham desaparecido.

"Vá vamos embora. Sai, tu sabes o teu papel certo?" Konan disse enquanto os outros membros começavam a sair do local.

Um rapaz excepcionalmente branco de cabelo e olhos negros sorriu cinicamente para Konan. " Não há problema, está tudo sobre controlo. Aliás, para variar só lá estou para controlar os estragos." Disse secamente enquanto se voltava para sair.

"Ne, Konan, a Hinata faz cá falta. O Sai sempre falava mais quando ela cá estava…" Ino comentou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Kakashi que lia o seu livro tranquilamente. Konan passou uma mão pelo cabelo agravada. Não sabia bem porquê mas estava muito preocupada acerca daquela missão.

* * *

Minutos após Ino ter dado o sinal um carro de alta cilindrada estacionou atrás da torre 4 da torre 4 de Hino Kuni. Dentro dele estavam nada mais nada menos que Kiba e Shino. Após estacionar o carro estrategicamente, Kiba virou-se para o colega sorrindo com excitação.

"Está na hora." O homem de óculos escuros assentiu e abriu a porta do carro saindo e dirigindo-se para a torre seguido de perto pelo seu colega e respectivo cão. Assim circundaram o edifício até que deram com uma porta blindada, perto da porta encontrava-se uma câmara.

Kiba fez sinal a Shino que fez outro sinal de volta e de repente desapareceu. Essa era mutação de Shino, a invisibilidade. Tendo não só a capacidade de tornar as suas células reflectoras de toda a luz como de certos objectos como as suas roupas. Assim foi com relativa facilidade que chegou e virou a câmara de vigilância noutro ângulo para que Kiba e Akamaru se conseguissem aproximar sem serem vistos. De seguida, Shino, já vísivel, tirou uma chave do bolso a qual introduziu na fechadura. A pesada porta abriu-se fazendo um pequeno chiar que depressa foi abafado pelo silêncio que vinha do outro lado. Kiba riu-se, abençoada fosse a Temari e a sua eficiência. Em seguida ambos colocaram máscaras brancas e entraram no corredor escuro.

"Onde é que estão as luzes desta porcaria?" Kiba perguntou num sussurro a Shino, este encolheu os ombros. Não que o amigo pudesse ver de qualquer forma. Na opinião de Shino, Kiba estava melhor devido aos seus sentidos caninos. A mutação de Kiba consistia em ter instintos, como a visão, o olfacto e a audição mais aguçados que o normal, assim como uma força acima da média.

Por fim, Kiba encontrou o interruptor que iluminou o corredor. As paredes eram de cimento, sem qualquer tipo de pintura e não se viam câmaras de vigilância em lado nenhum.

Kiba acenou para Shino que se tornou outra vez invisível. Em seguida Shino abriu a porta ao fundo do corredor e que dava para a recepção. Lá apenas se encontrava a recepcionista e um segurança, ambos aborrecidos de morte, com cuidado entrou por debaixo do balcão e foi-se posicionar atrás da recepcionista, dando-lhe um pequeno golpe na nuca a mulher caiu ao chão inanimada. No entanto o segurança reparou e precipitou-se para o local, correndo o mais depressa que s sua forma avultada lho permitia. No entanto, rapidamente caiu ao chão tremendo, aparecendo por trás dele Kiba com um 'teaser' na mão. Shino voltou a ser visível.

"Eu não te disse antes que para esta parte não precisava de ajuda?" Perguntou impaciente enquanto pegava na mulher e com uma corda lhe amarrava os pulsos e as pernas.

"Sim, e eu que ficasse apenas com a nobre tarefa de carregar com este gordo!" Disse Kiba fazendo o mesmo procedimento com o segurança. Shino limitou-se a suspirar.

'_Ino, a recepção está segura, diz aos outros que podem entrar.'_ Kiba disse mentalmente. _'É para já.'_ A voz de Ino ouviu-se na sua cabeça e pouco depois, Sai, Hidan e Sasori entraram calmamente pela porta da frente, todos usando máscaras brancas.

"Que comece a diversão!" Hidan disse enquanto pegava na sua foice animadamente. Shino abanou a cabeça, realmente os seus colegas não tinham juízo absolutamente nenhum.

* * *

Lá em cima no telhado da torre 4, uma mulher de cabelos cor de areia num nó fumava calmamente um cigarro. Esse mulher era Temari que com um ar pensativo olhava o horizonte. Em seguida, três sombras materializaram-se. Temari aproveitou e deitou o cigarro ao chão, pisando-o e avançando até às três figuras.

"Olá Pein, Deidara, Kakuzu. Gosto em vê-los." Disse com um sorriso evidente na face.

"Olá, refém." Pein disse agarrando-lhe no braço e dobrando-o de forma a que parece-se que estivesse a ser levada contra a sua vontade.

"Muito bem, vamos a isto." Temari disse e com apenas um virar de cabeça a porta que dava para o interior foi arrombada. _'Pequena afinidade com o ventou uma ova.'_ Pensou lembrando-se da conversa com Shikamaru. Os outros três indivíduos colocaram as respectivas máscaras brancas.

Enquanto perscrutavam o espaço escuro que ligava a entrada para o terraço e as escadas que davam para o edifício, Temari teve o cuidado de colocar uma expressão bastante assustada, para poder enganar os seus colegas de trabalho. Em poucos segundos, os 4 indíviduos tinham chegado ao último piso, que se encontrava na sua maioria vazio, à excepção do pobre do contabilista que tinha ido rever uns documentos.

"Coloque as mãos no ar por favor, e é se quer que nada de mal aconteça à sua colega." Pein disse ao pobre individuo que vendo as duas figuras deu um salto e esbugalhou imensamente os olhos cor de azeitona.

"O- o que é que querem?" Gaguejou, tremendo agora que nem varas verdes.

"Não se preocupe com isso de momento." Kakuzu disse materializando-se atrás do homem.

"Kenshi!" Gritou Temari enquanto este era atingido na cabeça, caindo inanimado no chão.

"Muito convincente…" Deidara murmurou para Temari, esta suprimiu a vontade de sorrir. Temari sabia perfeitamente que estavam a ser filmados, apesar de achar que a equipa de vigilância já tinha sido neutralizada por Shino e Kiba no patamar debaixo.

"Muito bem, mulher. Diz-nos onde é que está o cofre e é senão queres que o caixa de óculos aqui vá desta para melhor." Kakuzu disse arrogantemente. De repente o telemóvel de Pein começou a tocar silenciando os outros. Este atendeu e após alguns segundos desligou imediatamente. "Podemos deixar de representar." Disse este largando o braço de Temari. Esta esticou o braço durante alguns momentos.

"De certeza que isto não tem bugs nem nada do género?" Deidara perguntou. Temari agitou a cabeça negativamente. "Nem pensar, se estivesse eu já teria dado por isso." Temari disse com profissionalismo enquanto os encaminhava por um dado corredor.

* * *

Cá em baixo tudo ia conforme o planeado. Kiba estava agora sentado preguiçosamente ao balcão enquanto que Akamaru mastigava distraidamente algumas revistas que por ali jaziam.

Em seguida Shino entrou na divisão. "Está tudo tratado. Os reféns estão todos fechados na arrecadação do terceiro andar, e pelo que vi, o edifício está praticamente vazio." Disse.

"Okay, eles devem estar a chegar." Kiba respondeu levantando-se num salto. E, efectivamente após alguns segundos vários indivíduos vestidos de preto e com máscaras brancas entraram pela porta da recepção como se nada fosse.

"Muito bem! Chamem os Guardians, estou pronto para dar porrada!" Um deles, que trazia uma enorme foice na mão disse entusiasticamente.

"Acalma-te Hidan. Primeiro abrimos o cofre e só depois chamamos esses idiotas." A voz de Sai ressoou vinda de um canto, onde uma figura estava encostada.

"Pfff. As coisas improvisadas correm sempre muito melhor." Hidan disse e nesse momento o telefone da recepção começou a tocar. "Parece-me que ainda existe vida no edifício." Acrescentou.

Kiba atendeu o telefone. "Boa noite, em que posso ajudar? Não, sou um dos empregados a recepcionista teve de sair. Ah, compreendo, deve ser qualquer avaria, poderia-me dizer em que andar se encontra. 9º andar? Perfeito, tratarei imediatamente do assunto. Poderia-me dizer apenas se existe mais alguém para cima para além do senhor? Ah, a D. Temari e o contabilista? Muito bem." Com isto Kiba desligou.

"Pessoal, o nosso último sobrevivente encontra-se no 9º andar." Disse. Vamos espalharmo-nos do 8º andar para cima, okay? E por amor de Deus, tratem do pobre do homem com descrição, não queremos chamadas antecipadas para a polícia. Hidan!" Gritou mas, Hidan já tinha entrado no elevador.

"Aquele gajo é sempre a mesma coisa!" Resmungou Sasori, que tinha tomado o seu tempo a chegar ao edifício. "Vá vamos embora!" Disse e todos se dispersaram.

* * *

O Sr. Usui sabia que hoje devia ter ficado em casa. Primeiro, porque odiava fazer o turno da noite, tendo ele mulher e filhos, e a mulher ficava de péssimo humor quando o via chegar a casa de manhã, depois porque odiava o trabalho dele, andar o dia inteiro a pesquisar no arquivo da empresa era um grande treta na sua opinião e um perfeito desperdício das suas capacidades. Ainda hoje a Sra. Temari, a qual respeitava muito o tinha mandado procurar por três ficheiros antiquíssimos no arquivo que estavam encriptados e ainda por cima fragmentos devido ao facto de estarem num programa mais antigo. E por fim, estava ele a trabalhar muito bem e de repente, todo o sistema operativo foi abaixo.

E, enfim, quando ia ligar para a recepção, em vez da doce voz da recepcionista, ouviu uma voz de homem grossa e não muito profissional, na opinião dele.

"Isto sinceramente, não deve ser o meu dia de sorte..." Comentou enquanto se encostava à parede envidraçada do seu pequeno gabinete. Já era noite serrada e não se via vivalma no parque de estacionamento. Era bastante estranho, normalmente era hora da Sra. da reprografia sair.

O Sr. Usui foi retirado dos seus pensamentos por um forte abanão que o mandou ao chão. _'Terramoto?'_ foi o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça mas rapidamente se apercebeu que o abanão não veio de baixo mas sim de cima. Levantando-se rapidamente viu fumo que começava a chegar cá em baixo vindo do topo do edifício.

"Mas que raio?" Disse voltando-se ao contrário para assim ver o que se passava. No entanto, paralizou. E parecia que todo o sangue tinha desaparecido da sua face. Isto porque à porta do seu gabinete encostado casualmente, estava uma figura vestida de negro, com máscara branca e uma enorme foice na mão.

"Parece-me que não vai a lado nenhum Sr. Usui." A figura disse numa voz trocista.

* * *

Shikamaru, encontrava-se no seu gabinete, com a cabeça colocada confortavelmente em cima de um monte de papéis, de olhos fechados e a fazer sons que facilmente poderiam ser identificados como, roncos. Ora, para variar, Shikamaru Nara, encontrava-se a dormir. Mas se virmos bem, desta vez o pobre génio merecia este descanso tendo em conta os dias conturbados que ele tinha passado ultimamente. No entanto, aquele não era o seu dia de sorte. Um barulho estridente acompanhado de uma vibração acordaram o pobre rapaz que, talvez devido ao seu génio incrível, identificou imediatamente a fonte deste barulho: o telemóvel.

Shikamaru olhou para o visor, procurando assim saber o que lhe queriam aquelas horas da noite, no entanto, o número de telemóvel que lhe ligava não estava na sua lista de contactos. Preocupado atendeu a chamada.

"Daqui fala Nara Shikamaru." Contudo, mal proferiu estas palavras o seu semblante enrugou-se e os seus olhos dilataram-se em alarme. "Como?" Repetiu e mais uma vez ficou perplexo ao ouvir a resposta. "Deixe-me falar com ela." Disse autoritariamente para o telefone e resumiu-se ao silêncio. "Sra. Tema-" No entanto, já tinham desligado da outra linha.

Mais alarmado do que nunca, Shikamaru praticamente correu para fora do gabinete batendo com a porta. E se o preguiçoso-mor se encontrava assim, era porque o caso era grave.

* * *

_**Bem após não sei quanto tempo aqui no fanfiction finalmente aprendi a fazer um line break. Foi hoje mesmo quando olhei para cima e vi ali o botãozinho. Ahah, sou tão esperta que até dá dó. :|**_

**_Bom, eu sei que está curto, e está horrível mas tentem entender que é dificil para mim fazer cenas de acção. _**

**_De qualquer forma se querem ler algo relativamente mais giro (na minha opiniao) vão ao meu perfil, ao link do fiction press e vejam historia em conjunto com a Bxii (: E deixem review sff nos agradacemos. _**


	6. Encruzilhada

**Pois, e eu não tenho nadica de nada. :b**

_**Whispers**_

"_Nothing really matters. Anyone can see. Nothing really matters, nothing really matters... __To me..."_

5º Capítulo: Encruzilhada

Aquilo parecia surreal, no mínimo, parecia impossível. Na sede dos Guardians, uma reunião de urgência tinha sido convocada a mando de Itachi e todos os membros tinham sido chamados. Hinata foi uma das primeiras a chegar, a verdade é que já se encontrava no carro pronta a arrancar mal recebesse a chamada. Esta não fez por demorar e rapidamente chegou à sede.

Itachi estava completamente tenso e andava de um lado para o outro até que por fim parou e fitou todos os presentes na sala. "Estamos perante uma crise. A Torre 4 da Hino Kuni foi tomada de assalto pelos Whispers. O Shikamaru acabou de receber uma chamada de uma pessoa com grandes responsabilidades na empresa a dizer que foi feita refém." Explicou e todos os olhos dos presentes se esbugalharam.

"O que é que eles querem desta vez?" Perguntou Sasuke que estava petrificado encostado ligeiramente a uma das paredes.

"Ainda não sabemos, mas segundo Temari, eles querem algo guardado no cofre. No entanto, penso que sei do que se trata." Respondeu Shikamaru enquanto todos olharam para ele em expectativa. "Durante a nossa visita reparei que havia uma instalação afastada da cidade, que a Sra. Temari me mostrou, e penso que o fez intencionalmente. Isto apenas me leva a pensar que aquilo que os Whispers procuram está relacionado com essa instalação." Disse analiticamente.

"Então, estás a querer dizer que também a Hino Kuni tem algo a esconder?" Perguntou Sakura incrédula.

"Foi uma hipótese desde sempre. No entanto, temos de proteger a empresa e os seus empregados que foram feitos reféns. Portanto vamos avançar." Respondeu Itachi enquanto todos se erguiam tensamente. "Vamos tentar fazer isto despercebidamente, no entanto, e infelizmente, elementos do exército irão circundar o edifício pelo que tenho quase certeza de que vamos chamar bastante atenção. De qualquer forma, vamos proceder com o plano de ataque 7. E por favor tenham cuidado, para além de fortemente armados, os Whispers são famosos pelo calibre das suas mutações." Todos assentiram e rapidamente se organizaram saindo em fila do gabinete.

"Itachi, devo ligar-lhe para controlar a informação a circular na internet?" Perguntou Yamato que como de costume se encontrava encostado à parede.

"Deixa estar eu próprio lhe ligo." Itachi disse pegando no telemóvel e levando-o ao ouvido.

* * *

Na torre 4, e para grande satisfação de Pein, tudo corria como planeado. Agora mesmo encontrava-se à porta do grande cofre que seria agora derrubado por Deidara. Este parecia um puto hiperactivo enquanto analisava e tocava a superfície metálica do grande cofre.

Kakuzu bufou, aborrecido. "Ainda vais demorar muito? Estou ansioso para meter as mãos no dinh- quer dizer, nas coordenadas." Pein rolou os olhos, mas talvez não houvesse problema se Kakuzu levasse o dinheiro, de qualquer forma fariam melhor uso dele do que a Hino Kuni.

De repente, começaram-se a ouvir várias sirenes e imediatamente Temari ficou tensa. "Chegaram." Disse enquanto olhava pela janela. "O exército está a circular o edifício... Não estava à espera que eles chamassem o exército!" Exclamou preocupada.

"Os Guardians, como podes observar são meticulosamente controlados. É óbvio que o exército iria aparecer." Pein disse e virou-se para Deidara. "Despacha isso, estamos a ficar sem tempo."

Deidara assentiu e começou a fazer vários gestos com as mãos tendo os olhos fixos no cofre. Os outros afastaram-se.

"Katsu!" Disse energicamente e de repente a porta do cofre explodiu, não de uma forma profissional, onde cairia apenas pela linha das dobradiças. Não, a porta explodiu mesmo e estava agora feita em pedaços angulosos. Deidara riu-se e Temari abanou a cabeça com ar reprovador. "Não te podias controlar pois não?" Perguntou enquanto entrava no cofre. E foi aí que viu um grande problema.

"Oh merda..." Disse Kakuzu.

* * *

Os Guardians tinham-se dividido em várias equipas: A primeira era composta por Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura; a segunda por Lee, Ten-ten e Chouji, e por fim a terceira composta por Itachi, Shikamaru, Neji e Yamato.

A primeira equipa entrou pela porta principal, Hinata rapidamente fez um scan ao edifício e informou que no segundo andar haviam várias pessoas trancadas numa sala, enquanto que nos andares superiores haviam vários outros mutantes.

Sasuke assentiu e rapidamente começou a pensar numa estratégia. "Penso que o essencial é tratarmos de retirar os reféns daqui." Disse calmamente.

"Peço desculpa, mas mais acima está outra pessoa normal, acompanhada de dois mutantes." _'Sasori e Hidan_ _para ser mais exacta.'_ Pensou para consigo.

"Estou a ver, então será melhor nós tratarmos desse refém visto que te temos a ti com o Byakugan." Sakura disse e Naruto assentiu. Sasuke concordou também e pelo intercomunicador informou a equipa de Lee onde se encontravam os reféns.

"Hina, quantos deles é que estão no edifício?" Perguntou Naruto.

"Cerca de 9 pessoas acho eu..." Hinata disse corando um pouco.

"Merda, estão cá muitos..." Comentou Sasuke. "Bom, tomaremos as escadas." E assim começaram a subir as escadas de emergência.

Quanto, à outra equipa, a terceira, esta já estava quase no topo do edifico, visto que este era o seu objectivo principal. Quando lá chegaram, repararam que se tratava de um espaço bastante amplo, com vários gabinetes confortáveis mas completamente vazios.

"Neji, onde é que eles estão?" Itachi perguntou/ordenou, o seu Sharingan activado enquanto olhava em volta.

"Por aquele lado, e eles têm a refém, consigo identificar a Sra. Temari, ela está encostada à parede." Disse e depois abriu os olhos horrorizado. "Eles já abriram cofre, e digo-te eles são muito fortes."

"Problemático..." Foi a única resposta obtida.

* * *

"Temari, nunca nos disseste que isto era tão grande!" Comentou Kakuzu. "Agora dava-nos jeito a Hinata."

Temari rolou os olhos. Tinha de ficar sentada para parecer ser refém. "Eu também não sabia idiota. Agora despacha-te eles devem estar-se a aproximar." Kakuzu rolou os olhos mas entrou no cofre.

Aquilo realmente era enorme, e o pior era que estava organizado por armários. Assim, não teve outra hipótese senão começar a procurar um a um. Segundo aquilo que Temari lhe tinha dito, tratava-se de uma capa preta com o nome 'Projecto Biju'. Sinceramente, Kakuzu não era um homem de muita paciência, além de mais, a máscara branca que estava a usar, estava-lhe a fazer uma comichão desgraçada, então fez o que sabia fazer melhor. Começou a abrir tudo aquilo que via de forma tão abrupta que parecia que ali tinha rebentado a terceira guerra mundial. De repente, parou quando abriu um armário castanho. "Oh lá lá..." Disse esfregando as mãos. Perante ele estava uma avultada quantia em dinheiro vivo, ou estivera pois assim que estalou os dedos o dinheiro desapareceu. _'Kakuzu, já recebi dinheiro, mas nada de coordenadas! Mexe esse cu!' _A voz irada de Ino soou na sua cabeça fazendo-o encolher-se. "Mulheres..." Suspirou enquanto continuava a procurar.

Os outros não tinham tanta sorte. Os Guardians tinham acabado de chegar, e apontavam-lhes agora armas enquanto os circundavam.

"Boa noite, meus senhores." Disse Pein num tom algo descontraído.

"Ponham as mãos no ar." Ordenou Itachi. Pein e Deidara riram-se mas fizeram o que lhes fora mandado. "Agora passem para cá o refém." Ordenou.

"Uchiha Itachi? Sr. Todo poderoso do Sharingan... Ah, infelizmente, já nem só os Uchihas se podem dar ao luxo de ter tal arma..." Comentou Pein. "Mas sim, podem levar a mulher, já não temos qualquer uso para ela." Disse e Temari correu, algumas lágrimas a escorrer-lhe pela face para trás dos 4 Guardians.

"Encontra-se bem?" Perguntou-lhe Shikamaru preocupado. Esta assentiu fracamente enquanto levava os joelhos ao peito. Shikamaru, decidira então que este seria o melhor momento para os paralisar de vez e começou a usar a sua técnica de sombras.

Pein ao reparar nisto imediatamente focou os seus olhos no génio. "Shinra Tensei." Disse e imediatamente Shikamaru voou sala fora indo conta uma parede.

"Sr. Nara?" Perguntou Temari preocupada correndo para ir ter com o homem que agora jazia atordoado.

Yamato decidira então disparar, no entanto, tal como acontecera a Shikamaru a bala foi parar à parede à frente de Pein. "Parece-me que a mutação dele permite-lhe controlar a atracção e repulsão entre corpos." Neji disse analisando os dois homens à sua frente. "E o outro, tenho quase a certeza que se trata do bombista."

"Guilty as charged." Deidara disse encolhendo os ombros. "Bom e que tal acabarmos com isto?" Disse e rapidamente fazendo alguns sinais com as mãos e fez com que a secretária atrás de Neji e Yamato rebentasse levando-os para trás com o embate. Ia fazer a mesma coisa a Itachi no entanto viu-se incapaz de o fazer. Eram aqueles olhos. De repente começou a ver tudo negro até que voltou a clarear de repente. Quando abriu os olhos viu que Itachi tinha saltado para cima de uma secretária, desviando-se de um ataque de Pein.

"Estavas preso numa ilusão." O senhor do rinnegan afirmou. "Eu trato do Uchiha. Vê se os aguentas." Comentou e virou-se para Itachi. "Vamos ver do que os Uchihas são feitos." E num ápice fez com que parte do tecto desabasse e saltou para o terraço. O Uchiha não se fez rogado e perseguiu-o vendo que Neji e Yamato já estavam de pé mais uma vez.

* * *

Finalmente a primeira equipa tinha alcançado o andar onde o pobre refém se encontrava. Como os dois membros dos Whispers se encontravam em divisões diferentes, decidiram dividir-se em dois, ficando o Sasuke e a Hinata e a Sakura e o Naruto.

Hinata já sabia à partida quem lhes tinha calhado: Hidan. Engoliu em seco, aquilo não ia acabar bem. Mas Sasuke parecia muito decidido, com o Sharingan activado, e utilizando a sua mutação sobre a electricidade rebentou com a porta e rapidamente entraram na divisão. O refém estava adormecido no chão junto à sua secretária, a cadeira estava virada para a parte envidraçada no entanto via-se uma grande foice, que estava a ser segurada por uma mão caulosa. Lentamente a cadeira voltou-se para eles revelando um homem com cabelo cinza puxado para trás utilizando uma máscara branca.

'_Hidan'_ pensou Hinata preocupada. Hidan levantou-se da cadeira e olhou para eles.

"Vejam só quem decidiu chegar." Disse com um brilho assassino no olhar e apenas com um breve movimento da sua foice, cortou a secretária em dois, por pouco falhando o homem que jazia adormecido no chão. Imediatamente electricidade começou a fluir de uma das mãos de Sasuke. "Hinata qual é que é a mutação dele?" Perguntou, Hinata trocou um olhar rápido com Hidan.

"Ele parece-me, imortal..." Disse ela num sussurro. Os olhos de Sasuke dilataram-se. Fantástico, de tudo o que lhe podia calhar tinha de ser o imortal...

No entanto atacou de qualquer das formas. Os dois envolveram-se numa luta destemida e algo desastrada visto que o espaço era pequeno o que fazia com que as paredes constantemente fossem cortadas ou destruídas.

Hinata aproveitou a comoção e pegou no pobre homem que jazia esquecido no chão e colocou-o num lugar seguro. Agora, ela tinha de fazer alguma coisa.

Aquela luta, não ia acabar, primeiro porque Hidan era imortal e Sasuke não era pessoa de desistir. Agravada, pegou na sua arma, com determinação. Ambos os oponentes tinham feito uma pausa e olhavam um para outro enquanto tentavam controlar a respiração. Calmamente e sem que Sasuke reparasse, até porque Hinata era famosa pelas suas capacidades de passar despercebida, bateu-lhe fortemente na nuca com a parte detrás da arma fazendo com que este imediatamente desmaiasse e caísse no chão.

"Bolas Hina! Eu estava-me a divertir." Disse-lhe Hidan irritado.

Hinata olhou para ele com ar reprovador. Vai mas é para o terraço e espera pelo Kakuzu, quanto mais depressa acabarmos com isto melhor." Disse ela e ele assentiu. Enquanto passava por ela despenteou-lhe o cabelo. "Cuida-te miúda." E desapareceu.

* * *

Os reféns estavam finalmente a salvo. A segunda equipa tinha-os trazido para perto do exército quando de repente Tenten avistou uma figura seguida do que parecia ser um cão sair do edifício.

"Não me digam que..." Começou mas Lee já os estava a perseguir correndo que nem um danado. Pois, a mutação de Lee era a velocidade. Tenten abanou a cabeça, desapontada.

"Lee!" Gritou Chouji mas este já não o ouviu.

Lee, era conhecido por ser impulsivo, no entanto, enquanto corria dava por si a pensar se aquela tinha sido a melhor escolha. Mas, quando avistou ao longe o carro de alta cilindrada, pensou que tinha valido a pena correr o risco. Afinal até podia ser que conseguisse apanhar 2 membros dos Whispers ao mesmo tempo! Rapidamente imagens dele a ser elogiado pelo seu mestre Gai, da Sakura a dar-lhe os parabéns e a declarar-se a ele inundaram a sua mente dando-lhe ainda mais energia.

O ambiente no carro, era bastante diferente, Shino rapidamente se apercebeu do que se estava a passar e informou Kiba.

"Bolas, tínhamos logo de encontrar este gajo." Disse ele virando o volante abruptamente atraindo a atenção dos transeuntes. Lee no entanto não saíra do seu encalço e não parecia se distrair pelas suas manobras de distracção.

Shino abanou a cabeça. "Parece que não tenho outra hipótese..." Este disse e Kiba olhou para ele preocupado.

"Shino, não faças isso! Vamos acabar por despistá-lo..." No entanto era tarde demais. De repente, o carro e eles próprios já não existiam. Kiba mordeu a língua ser invisível não ia nada com ele, olhar para baixo e não ver o próprio corpo... Além demais conduzir sem ver coisas como o manípulo das mudanças ou o próprio volante não eram tarefa fácil. No entanto, conseguiram, aquilo que queriam. Lee rapidamente ficou para trás pois apenas os podia ouvir e devido ao trânsito era quase impossível conseguir-se identificar os sons.

Quando Kiba se apercebeu de que já estava visível outra vez, reparou que o seu colega jazia agora desmaiado ao seu lado.

"Mas que grande idiota..." Murmurou.

* * *

Sakura arfou. Naruto podia ter a sua grande capacidade de fazer clones, no entanto o inimigo também podia criar as suas próprias marionetas pelo que ambos estavam equiparados. Já o tentara atingir mas nada feito, uma barreira de marionetas acabava sempre por impedi-la. Sinceramente de que lhe valia ter super-força se nem sequer se conseguia aproximar-se do inimigo?

Naruto, por seu lado, rapidamente estava a ficar frustrado. Recarregando a sua arma olhou para o inimigo.

"Ouve lá, sejamos racionais por momentos okay?" Naruto começou enquanto tentava normalizar a sua respiração e ganhar algum tempo. "O edifício está cercado. Não há forma de vocês conseguirem sair daqui. Portanto, entreguem-se e tudo acaba em bem." Este disse enquanto um dos seus clones, partia a cabeça uma das marionetas feitas de materiais como madeira e cimento.

Sasori riu-se e coçou a cabeça casualmente. "E se eu te dissesse que 3 elementos dos Whispers acabaram agora mesmo de escapar?" Este perguntou e os olhos de Sakura e Naruto dilataram-se. Sakura mordeu o lábio, como é que é possível que eles tenham fugido? Que tenham passado pelo exército, tudo bem pois o cerco demora bastante tempo a estabelecer-se e podia ainda estar enfraquecido. No entanto, passar por Lee, Chouji e Tenten já era uma história completamente diferente. Afinal, quão fortes os Whispers podiam ser?

Resoluta, levantou-se e cerrou os punhos. "Estou farta disto. Os teus amigos podem ter saído daqui mas tu já és outra história." E com isto, apenas com um murro destruiu cerca de 3 marionetas. Sasori arregalou os olhos, a rapariga era forte. No entanto, fazendo um gesto mais 4 foram criados.

Sakura rapidamente avançou sobre eles e acabou por os partir também, dando assim a abertura necessária a Naruto para atacar Sasori. Este avançou sobre ele de punho erguido, Sasori apenas teve tempo de dar um passo atrás.

* * *

"Parece que somos só nós." Disse Deidara enquanto olhava o Hyuuga e Yamato com um sorriso sádico.

Yamato desta vez não perdeu tempo e rapidamente a madeira das mesas e secretárias transformou-se num gigante braço que tentou agarrar Deidara, no entanto, este colocou a mão sobre o braço que rapidamente explodiu.

"Yamato, acho que estou a entender como a mutação dele trabalha." Informou Neji. "Parece-me que para explodir as coisas ele tem que estar bastante concentrado nesse objecto ou então tocar-lhe." Este afirmou e Yamato assentiu.

"Bem observado. No entanto, não vos vai valer de grande coisa." Disse enquanto uma cadeira perto de Neji explodia, no entanto este desviou-se a tempo. Pegando na arma Neji rapidamente começou a disparar e Deidara teve de se refugiar atrás da mesa.

Kakuzu por seu lado estava a ficar realmente frustrado. Conseguia ouvir os tiros do outro lado e isso apenas o estava a deixar ainda mais nervoso.

Assim, deu um pontapé num dos armários o que acabou por causar uma reacção em cadeia acabando por deitar abaixo o resto dos armários do cofre. Assim, o chão ficou cheio de papéis e de dinheiro. Kakuzu bufou.

"O dinheiro tudo bem... Agora os papéis, o que é que valem papéis, ainda se fossem cheques..." Comentou enquanto começava apanhar o dinheiro para dentro de um saco. De repente viu. Uma capa preta: 'Projecto Bijuu'.

Um sorriso fez o seu caminho para o seu rosto apesar de ser impossível de se ver devido à máscara. Agora bastava apanhar o resto do dinheiro como é óbvio.

* * *

'_O Kakuzu encontrou a pasta. Portanto cavem daí.'_ Ino disse na mente de Pein que imediatamente sorriu. Á sua frente, como seu cabelo negro a ser fustigado pelo vento encontrava-se Uchiha Itachi, olhando para ele ameaçadoramente.

"Itachi, peço imensa desculpa mas acho que é óbvio que desta vez ganho eu." Pein comentou calmamente.

"Veremos. Tsukyomi." Disse e imediatamente a figura de um fantasma em armadura materializou-se atrás dele. Pein recuou, algo assombrado pela magnitude da figura.

"Então, este é o Tsukyomi de Uchiha Itachi. Impressionante." No entanto, teve de se calar pois a figura em armadura lançava-lhe agora flechas. Pein agilmente desviou-se mas isso não bastou tendo de utilizar a sua mutação para afastar de vez as flechas.

Itachi correu para ele de arma em punho e Pein rapidamente utilizou de novo a sua mutação para afastar de novo Itachi.

"Bom, não posso dizer que não me tenha tentado conter." Disse enquanto saltava para cima de uma coluna. Focando os seus olhos em Itachi esticou os braços. Itachi apenas teve tempo de se deitar ao chão enquanto o fantasma de armadura se fechava em seu redor protegendo-o. Quando se levantou, o seu Tsukyomi tinha desaparecido e a maioria do terraço tinha desaparecido mostrando aquilo que se passava em baixo.

"Bem, tenho a certeza que teremos mais oportunidades de nos encontrarmos." E com isto deixou-se cair do prédio abaixo. Itachi abriu os olhos e precipitou-se apenas para ver Pein a cair do prédio abaixo fazendo com que várias pessoas lá em baixo gritassem.

'_Mas ele vai matar-se?' _Itachi pensou ao vê-lo aproximar-se do chão.

De repente uma figura apareceu cruzando os ares e apanhando Pein pelo torço. Assim rapidamente começaram a subir até que de repente Pein e a figura de cabelo azul estivessem a pairar por cima de Itachi que os olhava incrédulo.

"Como podes ver, ainda há muito que ainda não sabes sobre nós." Pein disse.

* * *

Por fim Kakuzu saíra do cofre, carregando o seu saco de dinheiro e a pasta preta tão cobiçada. No entanto assim que saiu parou pois viu-se na incapacidade de andar.

"Bolas meu! Será possível que tu nunca vês nada?" Deidara queixou-se também ele imobilizado. Olhando para os pés Kakuzu viu sombra.

Shikamaru tinha-se levantado e a primeira coisa a fazer seria imobilizar finalmente os dois suspeitos.

"Será que agora nos podem acompanhar?" Shikamaru perguntou aborrecidamente. A esta pergunta seguiu-se um barulho grave e um grito, este pertencente a Temari.

Shikamaru olhou para o lado apenas para ver Neji e Yamato com a lâmina de uma foice encostada à garganta.

"Deixa-os ir." Ordenou Hidan.

"Oh bolas..." Começou Shikamaru.

* * *

Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente. A primeira coisa que sentiu ou se apercebeu? Dor, muita dor na nuca.

"Auch... Isto dói..." Queixou-se enquanto esfregava os olhos para assim poder aclarear a sua visão. A primeira coisa que viu foi cabelo curto preto azulado e olhos brancos. O Uchiha mais confuso ficou ainda. Devia dizer que aquilo era uma vista e tanto, quase angelical, se lhe era permitido pensar nisso... Em seguida sentiu dedos frios percorrerem-lhe minuciosamente a nuca e depois a imagem da face de Hinata contraída em preocupação materializou-se à sua frente. De repente os acontecimentos anteriores precipitaram-se para o seu cérebro e Sasuke endireitou-se imediatamente. Um tanto ou quanto demasiado depressa visto que, o mundo começou a girar depressa demais por uns momentos.

"Sasuke tem cuidado, ainda estás um pouco zonzo..." A voz suave de Hinata soou ao seu ouvido e Sasuke reprimiu um arrepio.

"O que é que aconteceu?" Exigiu saber num tom de voz mais áspero do que aquele que pretendia utilizar.

"Bom, eu fui colocar o refém em segurança e quando vim encontrei-te assim. Penso que deve ter sido um teletransportador que te fez isso à nuca. Peço desculpa, deveria ter vindo mais depressa..." Comentou Hinata enquanto baixava os olhos envergonhada.

Sasuke abanou a cabeça. "A culpa foi minha. Deveria estar mais atento. Para além disso se há alguém que deveria ter ficado aqui a combater eras tu, devido à tua mutação..." Adicionou enquanto se colocava de pé.

Hinata levantou-se também e assentiu fracamente. "Eu acho melhor dirigirmo-nos para o último andar. Não sei bem como nem porquê, mas estão lá mais elementos dos Whispers que dos Guardians, e, por aquilo que vejo, há ali uma grande comoção." Sasuke assentiu e ambos começaram a dirigir-se para o último andar de arma em punho.

"O meu irmão?" Perguntou enquanto galgavam as escadas duas a duas.

"Pelo que vi, está no terraço, com dois membros dos Whispers. Que por acaso estão a voar" Hinata informou. Sasuke arregalou os olhos. A voar? Mas que raio se passava ali?

Hinata por seu lado, estava a fazer um pequena dança da vitória mentalmente pois pelos vistos, estava tudo a ir mais ou menos consoante o plano.

"Ah, e três membros dos Whispers já saíram do edifício." Acrescentou.

Sasuke quase que se engasgou. Aquilo estava a ser um grande falhanço.

* * *

O punho de Naruto não chegou a fazer contacto com a face perfeita de Sasori. Isto porque de repente uma figura a preto e branco atravessou-se no meio engolindo a mão de Naruto. Este rapidamente a retirou apenas para ver que os seus dedos estavam cobertos de tinta.

"Idiota, eu tinha tudo controlado." Disse Sasori por entre dentes.

"Sim, eu vi como tinhas tudo controlado. Da próxima vez, deixa-te de brincadeiras e faz o trabalho bem feito, sim? Estou farto de andar a limpar a merda que fazes." Uma voz neutra disse.

Naruto virou-se para trás tão depressa que quase ia fazendo um torcicolo. Outro homem de máscara branca encontrava-se de pé junto à porta e Sakura encontrava-se encostada a ele com uma navalha encostada perigosamente ao seu pescoço. Naruto congelou durante momentos, apenas para ser tomado de uma raiva incontrolável logo em seguida.

Ele sabia o que aí vinha, mas parecia não estar a conseguir combatê-lo. O monstro que tinha dentro de si riu e grunhiu em puro êxtase, parecia que a fera sabia que ia sair dentro de momentos.

"Naruto..." Sakura disse fracamente. "Não o faças."

O homem da máscara branca que segurava Sakura inclinou a cabeça para um lado em interrogação.

"Parece-me que este é o tal." Disse e via-se perfeitamente os olhos negros deste fitando Naruto com interesse. "Ele até que é fofinho com o cabelo loiro e tudo..." E encolheu os ombros.

Naruto esqueceu-se momentaneamente da sua raiva por momentos quando ouviu este comentário. "Qual é que o teu problema?" Gritou ao outro que abruptamente deixou cair Sakura.

"Oh nada, nada..." Este disse enquanto despreocupadamente contornou Sakura que jazia no chão em estado de choque e se foi juntar ao seu companheiro. "Sas... Se fizeres as honras."

O outro assentiu e de repente duas bombas de fumo caíram no chão da sala. Naruto tossiu, uma, duas, três vezes e caiu no chão da sala pois as suas pernas deixaram de responder.

A última coisa que viu, foi a máscara do homem de olhos negros. Ao contrário das outras máscaras, que tinham apenas um pequeno corte para a boca, a dele tinha um sorriso...

Cá em cima as coisas estavam... Caóticas. Shikamaru olhou para os dois homens os quais estava a imobilizar, depois olhou para o homem da foice e depois para Temari.

* * *

"Problemático..." Disse por fim o génio. "Okay, eu vou largar, mas apenas se tu os deixares ir primeiro." Acabou por dizer.

Hidan, abanou a cabeça. "E porque é que haveria eu de ser o primeiro a largar? Eu é que tenho a foice encostada à garganta deles, tu é que largas!" Disse irritado.

Shikamaru abanou a cabeça. "Eu sou o agente da lei aqui, logo é normal que a minha palavra valha mais que a tua! Portanto tu largas primeiro e eu largo depois." Argumentou.

Hidan bateu com o pé. E quando Hidan batia com o pé era muito mau sinal.

"Olha tenho outra ideia! E que tal se eu lhes cortar as cabeças, e a seguir cortar a tua! Sim porque é exactamente isso que os criminosos fazem!" Gritou esbaforido. "Ah, mais duas ofertas para Jashin."

Shikamaru rolou os olhos. "Quando lhes cortares a cabeça já estarás como os teus amigos imobilizado." Retorquiu.

"Oh por Kami! Despachem-se!" Deidara gritou impaciente.

Hidan olhou letalmente para o loiro. "E se fizermos os dois ao mesmo tempo?" Acabou por perguntar. Os reféns em geral suspiraram, parecia que nunca mais sairiam dali.

"Tudo bem. Ao mesmo tempo. Quando eu contar até três." Shikamaru disse por fim.

"Um..."

"Dois..."

"Larga a foice seu desgraçado."

Sasuke encontrava-se por trás de Hidan a sua mão faiscando com electricidade.

"Eu sabia que devia ter acabado contigo..." Hidan murmurou exasperado.

"Eu vou verificar o que se passa lá em cima." Hinata disse precipitando-se para as escadas. Sasuke grunhiu impaciente.

"Eu não volto a dizer isto, larga a foice." Repetiu. No entanto, a sua atenção rapidamente foi desviada por Shikamaru que fora embater numa parede.

"Será possível, que três homens não são capazes de fazer o trabalho de uma mulher?" Retorquiu Temari cruzando os braços. Os olhos dos Guardians arregalaram-se. Kakuzu, vendo-se livre do seu enclausuramento rapidamente teletransportou Hidan para o seu lado e Temari rapidamente se lhes juntou.

"Bom lá se foi o teu disfarce Tema." Deidara disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Graças a vocês, sua cambada de incompetentes." Esta disse rangendo os dentes. Shikamaru levantou-se a sua cara mostrando todo o choque que lhe percorria o corpo. Por fim acabou por sorrir.

"Nada mal, Sra. Temari. Nada mal mesmo." Comentou.

"Tendo em conta que enganei um génio, penso que sim, não estive mal. Bom, meus senhores foi um prazer conhecê-los. Au revoir." Disse com um sorriso trocista no rosto. As 4 figuras desapareceram em seguida deixando os Guardians embasbacados.

"Fantástico. Neji, pensava que ela só tinha uma pequena afinição com o ar?" Perguntou Sasuke.

"Parece-me que ela conseguiu suprimir a mutação aos meus olhos. Mas isso só seria possível se ela pudesse ter treinado com um utilizador de Byakugan..." Disse o outro coçando o queixo.

Shikamaru deixou-se cair no chão. Já não havia nada a fazer por agora.

* * *

Quando Hinata chegou ao terraço parcialmente destruído, viu que o conflito já tinha acabado. Pein encontrava-se com Konana a flutuar no ar e Itachi limitava-se a olhar iradamente para os dois.

"Itachi..." Esta disse e outro virou-se para a fitar de Sharingan activado o que a assustou um pouco fazendo com que desse um passo atrás.

De repente, um passáro pintado apareceu voando nos céus com mais dois mascarados, um de cabelo preto e outro ruivo.

"Está tudo tratado." Um deles disse e Pein assentiu.

"Bom Itachi. Parece-me que perdeste." E ambos descolaram. O exército começou a disparar sobre eles, mas nada feito pois pouco depois tinham desaparecido sob o céu sem estrelas.

"Hinata, quantos membros dos Whispers se encontram no edifício?" Itachi perguntou sentando-se no chão resignado.

"Zero." Hinata disse num sussurro.

"Foda-se."

'_Missão cumprida.'_ A voz de Ino voltou a entrar na cabeça de Hinata e esta deu-se ao luxo de esboçar um pequeno sorriso.

* * *

**I know, I know... Lot's and lot's of line breakers. Mas era estritamente necessário visto que, a acção se estava a passar em vários locais ao mesmo tempo. **

**Ah, e espero que tenham ficado contentes com o longo capitulo. **

**Mais uma vez peço-vos que leiam a história Whatever, no ficitonpress (link no meu perfil) e me dêem algum feedback sff. Trata-se de um projecto conjunto entre mim e a Bxii. (: **

**Love**

**- Ed**


	7. Balanço

**_Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto e a mais ninguém. _**

**_Whispers_**

_"I met a girl who sang the blues_  
_And I asked her for some happy news,_  
_But she just smiled and turned away._  
_I went down to the sacred store_  
_Where I'd heard the music years before,_  
_But the man there said the music wouldn't play._

_And in the streets: the children screamed,_  
_The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed._  
_But not a word was spoken;_  
_The church bells all were broken._  
_And the three men I admire most:_  
_The father, son, and the holy ghost,_  
_They caught the last train for the coast_  
_The day the music died._

_And they were singing,_  
_"bye-bye, miss american pie."_  
_Drove my chevy to the levee,_  
_But the levee was dry._  
_And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_  
_Singin', "this'll be the day that I die._  
_"this'll be the day that I die."_

6º Capítulo: Balanço

"Grande, grande merda." Naruto disse enquanto esfregava a cabeça. Os outros assentiram tristemente. Os Guardians tinham-se reunido todos no topo do edifício e perguntavam-se agora como era possível que os Whispers lhes tivessem passado a perna desta maneira.

"Fantástico. O Danzo vai cair em cima de nós cá de uma forma..." Comentou Sakura sem humor. Mais uma vez todos assentiram. Itachi suspirou. Como líder era chegada a altura de tomar uma posição e de parar de ficar a pensar nos fracassos do passado. Assim levantou-se e olhou os companheiros que se encontravam sentados no chão completamente esgotados.

"Sei que todos vocês pensam que esta missão foi um completo fracasso, mas eu terei de discordar. Quando viemos para aqui não sabíamos metade, nem um quarto das mutações que os membros dos Whispers tinham, e agora, podemos traçar com base naquilo que vimos, as características dos principais operativos." Itachi disse gravemente, fazendo com que os olhos dos seus companheiros e colegas de equipa se levantassem para assim encararem o seu líder. "Não podíamos esperar que esta missão fosse um sucesso total, afinal esta é a primeira vez que entrámos realmente em contacto com os Whispers e todos sabíamos bem o quão fortes eles são. Tendo em conta que não há feridos, considero isto uma vitória." Itachi em seguida dirigiu-se a Shikamaru e mandou o génio levantar-se.

"Como pudemos observar, a própria Hino Kuni tinha um espião dos Whispers infiltrado, a Sra. Temari no Sabaku assim se o revelou. De qualquer forma, do contacto que tive com a Sra. Temari..." E nisto parou para tirar um cigarro, colocá-lo na boca e acendê-lo, olhando para o chão como que a organizar o raciocínio. "Penso que ela queria que nós soubéssemos onde eles iam. Na verdade, acho que os Whispers nos estão a querer dizer algo sobre a Hino Kuni. Como vos fora informado antes, não tomem partidos."

"Mas, afinal o que é que eles queriam daqui? Para além de dinheiro, está claro..." Sasuke disse de mau humor, enquanto dizia isto esfregou a cabeça, quem quer que lhe tivesse batido, tinha uma força desgraçada.

"Coordenadas." Shikamaru disse expirando algum fumo. "Existe uma instalação da Hino Kuni afastada da cidade, a Sra. Temari mostrou-ma, tentando fazer com que eu pensasse que era engano. De qualquer forma, há 90% probabilidades de ser isso que eles aqui vieram buscar." Em seguida atirou com o cigarro ao chão e apagou-o.

"Bom, nós arranjaremos essas coordenadas disso podem ter a certeza, no entanto mantenham isto em sigilo absoluto. Agora, vamos lá enfrentar o exército e os responsáveis deste sítio." Itachi disse depreciativamente. E todos os membros se começaram a levantar pesarosamente.

"Teme, ouvi dizer que desmaias-te?" Naruto perguntou a Sasuke que por aquela hora já trazia o olho esquerdo a piscar. Como podem ver, Uchihas e fracasso não lidam muito bem.

"Eu ouvi dizer que adormeceste, dobe..." Naruto fez beicinho e deu uma pancada nas costas de Sasuke.

"Adormeceram-me, eu não adormeci estúpido. E só para que saibas estive a combater com 2! Dois! Tu nem com um te aguentaste." Naruto disse, o que lhe deu direito a uma pancada bastante dolorosa na nuca.

* * *

'_Muito bem meus senhores, a missão está oficialmente cumprida. O Kakashi diz que paga uma rodada no Kaname!' _

Pein sorriu facilmente ao ouvir a voz já conhecida de Ino. Por esta altura, encontrava-se a cruzar o ar por cima de uma cidade adormecida. Olhando para baixo lembrou-se de como era, ser parte de um todo, sentir-se integrado, mais um em milhões. Sempre quisera ser diferente, aliás, quem é que gosta de passar despercebido? Sonhara com glória, sonhara que seria alguém importante, presidente da câmara talvez, um médico brilhante, um cientista? Quem sabe? Havia imensas possibilidades. Bom, Pein acabou por se destacar da multidão mas de uma maneira muito indesejada. Afinal de contas, quem é que gostava de ter os olhos completamente roxos? Quem é que gostava de à mínima perturbação no seu humor que uma parede se despedaça-se? Não, isso era algo digno de um monstro e não dele. No entanto, quando a vida nos dá laranjas em vez de limões, fazemos laranjada. Pein tornou-se um líder e uma pessoa reconhecida. No submundo. No entanto, isso já era algo muito maior do que ele estava à espera. Para além disso lutava pelos seus ideais e só por isso era 3 vezes maior em prestígio. Isto, pelo menos era o que o fazia dormir à noite.

Dizem que a ignorância é uma bênção e era bem verdade, se pudesse ter escolhido tinha preferido não saber de nada. Afinal de contas o mundo estava podre. Na verdade um mundo estava num estado de putrefacção tal que o cheiro era já quase insuportável. Pein muitas vezes dava por si a tentar descobrir quando é que tal processo se tinha iniciado e se teria ou não, algo que ver com as mutações que certa parte da população padecia. Rapidamente chegou à conclusão que esse não era o caso. Não, o mundo sempre fora podre, mas antes aos olhos dele, não via nem sentia o cheiro pois tinham posto perfume. Agora, nem todo o perfume do mundo poderia disfarçar aquilo que se passava.

"Pein, estás bem?" A voz preocupada de Konan tirou-o das suas divagações. Estavam a aproximar-se do prédio alto onde residia o seu esconderijo.

"Estou óptimo. Não fomos seguidos?" Perguntou Pein num tom neutro. Konan olhou de sobrolho erguido, era estranho vê-lo assim tão distraído.

"Não que eu tenha reparado." Konan afirmou enquanto os dois aterravam graciosamente no topo do edifício. No entanto, estiveram sozinhos por pouco tempo, passado alguns segundos a maioria dos membros da organização já se encontravam lá em massa com a missão de os arrastar para o bar para assim celebrarem o sucesso da missão. Até Kankuro, que há última da hora tinha optado por não ir à torre se deu à liberdade de esboçar um pequeno sorriso. A presença de Temari, era uma das grandes razões para o rapaz sorrir. Pelo menos, já tinha a sua irmã mais velha de volta.

* * *

Cá em baixo, o velho Sr. Kaname não tinha mãos a medir, todos riam e celebravam como se tivessem acabado de salvar o mundo.

"Dei, explodis-te com a porta do cofre?" Perguntou Ino dando um pequeno sorrisinho sedutor do local confortavel onde estava sentada, ou seja, ao colo de Deidara.

O outro sorriu também. "Uhuh, e com mais umas quantas coisas. Foi uma pena não teres lá estado..." E o sorriso de Deidara alargou-se ainda mais ao pensar que, a discussão passada tinha sido completamente esquecida no momento em que ele tinha entrado pela porta do bar. Estava com um pressentimento, que hoje à noite iria ter sorte.

"Pff, será que é só nisso que pensas?" Ino disse fazendo beicinho. "Só para que saibas, a única razão pela qual te perdoei foi porque estava preocupadíssima contigo e nada mais!"

Deidara suspirou, ter uma namorada que lia mentes nem sempre era bom, principalmente dada a impossibilidade de guardar qualquer tipo de segredo. "Quantas vezes tenho de te pedir desculpa Ino? Além de mais, tu sabes perfeitamente bem que não foi de propósito..." Acabou por tentar, fazendo o seu ar de cachorro abandonado mais inocente. Ino ia aceitar ele sabia que ia, podia ver pelos seus traços faciais.

"Oh raça ariana, parem lá de namorar, eu não tenho que levar com a vossa relação incestuosa agora! Jashin não o permite! Ouviram? Amor de irmãos, Sasori já viste isto?" Berrou Hidan do outro lado do bar, sentado numa mesa com Sasori e Kakuu, que para variar estava a contar dinheiro. Escusado será dizer que Hidan já estava bastante bêbedo, e, quando esse era o caso, o homem de cabelos brancos tinha uma estranha queda para insinuar que para além de anti-semitistas, Ino e Deidara eram irmãos.

Deidara cerrou os dentes ao ouvir este comentário. O desgraçado tinha estragado tudo! Sim porque com a irritação toda Ino já tinha saído do seu colo e dirigia-se a passadas largas para a mesa de Hidan. Mal lá chegou não perdeu tempo em lhe dar com uma garrafa na cabeça.

"E quanto à bebida? Jashin, não diz nada?" Gritou-lhe irada, era nestas alturas que Hidan agradecia a Jashin o facto de ser imortal pois de momento a sua cabeça estava a sangrar bastante.

"Bolas mulher! De momento não me recordo acerca das regras de Jashin acerca da bebida, no entanto tenho quase a certeza que ele não é contra…" Sasori riu-se o que fez com que Ino ficasse ainda mais furiosa.

"Deidara!" Acabou por gritar e o loiro pôs-se de pé num salto. A namorada era uma das coisas mais assustadoras quando estava chateada. "Vamos para casa!" O loiro nada podia fazer senão lançar um olhar venenoso a Hidan e seguir a companheira para fora do bar. Quem, sabe, talvez ainda tivesse sorte, afinal ela tinha de descarregar a ira de qualquer forma… "E pára de pensar nisso!" Ouviu ainda outro berro e arrepiou-se.

Sasori também se levantou um tanto ou quanto cambaleante. "Kaname, isto é uma pomada!" Disse atabalhoadamente enquanto se apoiava um pouco na mesa para não cair. O trajecto para casa ia ser longo… "Bem, eu vou andando. Alguém quer vir?" Acabou por perguntar.

Hidan virou-se para Kakuzu que continuava a contar notas como se nada fosse. "Vamos para casa também, estou cansado." Acabou por dizer, mas não obteve resposta da parte do amigo. "KAKUZU! Vamos para casa!" Voltou a dizer. Kakuzu olhou para ele de sobrolho erguido.

"Porque é que eu é que tenho de te levar a casa?" Acabou perguntar enquanto colocava uma maço de notas atado cuidadosamente com um elástico na sua mala compacta.

"Ora porquê! Porque não trouxe o carro e a nossa casa fica longe." O outro disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"E?" A sobrancelha de Hidan subiu mais ainda se possível. Hidan impacientou-se.

"E tu podes pôr-me lá num instante e voltar para contar as notas, se quiseres." Hidan argumentou mas Kakuzu apenas abanou a cabeça negativamente. "O que é que te custa?" Acabou por gritar frustrado.

"Eu não sou o teu taxista. Portanto, o melhor é correres e pedires ao Sasori que te deixe dormir em casa dele. Isso, ou esperas aqui que eu acabe." O outro disse friamente e voltou à sua tarefa.

Hidan olhou para o monte de notas que Kakuzu tinha à frente e depois para a porta da rua. De novo para as notas. De novo para a porta. Para as notas. Para a porta. Por fim suspirou e precipitou-se para a porta.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu chamou não tirando os olhos daquilo que fazia. Hidan olhou para trás, poderia ser que afinal sempre o fosse por a casa? "Por amor de Deus, usa protecção, tu sabes que o Sas é um festivaleiro aposto que tem uma colónia de doenças venéreas."

Hidan ficou pálido. "Ora seu!"

* * *

Tal como havia esperado, mal Itachi saíra da torre 4 tinha o exército à sua espera, uma montanha de jornalistas que disparavam fotografias de 2 em 2 segundos e, pior que tudo, tinha o grande General e ministro da defesa, Danzo de bengala na mão e uniforme impecavelmente engomado à sua espera.

Itachi dirigiu-se para o local onde o último estava. Shikamaru olhou para o céu e sorriu um pouco. Por estas e por outras é que os lugares de chefia eram tão problemáticos.

O pobre Itachi tinha provavelmente de se explicar, de fazer um relatório, de prometer que ia fazer melhor para a próxima... Tsk, deixem o pobre do homem em paz.

No entanto, foi para sua grande admiração, quando 3 figuras, dois homens e uma mulher, pelo que conseguiu discernir, se aproximaram de Itachi e de Danzo. Pouco depois, daquilo que Shikamaru sopôs seram as apresentações, Itachi fez sinal para que ele, Sasuke e Neji se aproximassem.

"Muito boa noite meus senhores. Gostava de vos apresentar os vossos novos colaboradores." Danzo disse na sua voz grave apontando para as três figuras. "Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu, são membros da segurança desta empresa." Shikamaru olhou um tanto ou quanto espantado para aquelas 3 novas figuras. Juugo era o gigante de cabelo laranja que tinha uma aura assustadora, Karin era uma rapariga de óculos de cabelo ruivo e que, por alguma razão, parecia não conseguir desviar o olhar do Uchiha mais novo, quanto ao último membro de nome Suigetsu, tinha o cabelo esbranquiçado e pelo que podia ser visto devido ao seu sorriso, dentes que o faziam relembrar claramente os de um tubarão. Provavelmente, tinha uma mutação que agia fisicamente também.

"Colaboradores?" Perguntou Itachi de sobrolho erguido. Danzo assentiu e deixou que fosse Suigetsu a responder à pergunta colocada.

"Os nossos superiores chegaram à conclusão de que, por algum motivo, a nossa empresa está a ser atacada pelos Whispers e portanto chegaram à conclusão de que talvez precisem da nossa ajuda para resolver este caso, pois como é óbvio temos dados preciosos que vos poderemos oferecer." Suigetsu explicou, um sorriso trocista enfeitando a sua face.

'_Como se vocês não soubessem a razão pela qual estão a ser atacados…'_ Sasuke pensou e cruzou os braços, estava com vontade de dar um murro naquele tipo. Para ele, era bastante óbvio as razões pelas quais aqueles três estavam ali: para os vigiarem. O irmão mais novo do clã Uchiha olhou para o mais velho e o outro retribui-lhe o olhar. Foram apenas alguns segundos mas fora o suficiente para que uma importante mensagem fosse passada de irmão para irmão. Se aqueles 3 iam começar a trabalhar com eles, tinham apenas o fim-de-semana para poderem descobrir as coordenadas da outra instalação da Hino Kuni e tomar acção. Ia ser um longo fim-de-semana…

Quando Sasuke finalmente acordou das suas maquinações, os outros 4 já tinham partido e a maioria dos Guardians tinham-se aproximado para se informarem sobre aquilo que se passava, Yamato tinha saído também dizendo que tinha uma reunião extraordinária (tinha-o dito com uma cara de muito pesar, tendo em conta que eram 4 da madrugada).

"Não se preocupem, eu sei o que vamos fazer. Por enquanto descansem, se for necessário alguma coisa entrarei em contacto convosco." Itachi explicou calmamente. "No entanto, aviso desde já para que não façam planos para o fim-de-semana, vamos ter muito que fazer." Concluiu e os membros começaram a dispersar-se.

"Então, teme, como vai ser? Queres ir afogar as mágoas deste fracasso de missão num copinho ou dois de whisky?" Naruto perguntou sorrindo e Sakura que se encontrava inserida no grupo acenou afirmativamente. Sasuke olhou para os dois amigos, era bom saber que pelo menos, para as bebedeiras teria sempre companhia.

"Sim whisky soa-me mesmo bem! Isso e karaoke, como o meu mestre Gai sempre dizia, é necessário descarregar a nossa raiva produtivamente!" Lee exclamou passando um braço pelos ombros de Sasuke que rapidamente se afastou com o sobrolho a tremer em pura irritação.

"Desde quando é que partir os vidros todos dos bares de karaoke é algo produtivo?" Ten-ten perguntou enquanto esfregava a cabeça em puro aborrecimento.

"Bem, os vidros terão de ser substituídos, logo suponho que arranja emprego." Neji disse com um fantasma de um sorriso a assombrar-lhe a cara.

"Tudo bem. Tudo bem, vamos lá beber qualquer coisa." Sasuke acabou por desistir, não havia maneira de escapar a esta gente. "O Naruto paga." Todos fizeram sons de contentamento, até o próprio Naruto que também riu até que: "O QUÊ?"

Até que percebeu.

"Vens Hinata?" Sasuke deu por si a perguntar. De momento, ninguém sabia quem estava mais surpreendido: Hinata, o grupo em geral, ou o próprio Sasuke. Mas que raio lhe tinha passado pela cabeça para a convidar de forma tão descarada?

Neji olhou preocupado para a face corada de Hinata. "Sim, Hinata, queres vir connosco, a maioria das pessoas não sabe que és uma poderosa soprano." Este disse para salvar a situação.

"Pois, infelizmente não vou poder, eu já tenho coisas para fazer… Além disso, tenho a certeza que sou 3 vezes pior que o Lee." Esta acabou por responder enquanto sorria um bocadinho.

"Ah, Hinata, é impossível que alguém consiga ser pior do que o Lee!" Naruto disse e Hinata corou imediatamente. "HEY!" Lee disse bastante alto, no entanto, Sasuke ignorou visto que de momento estava mais preocupado em se livrar do sentimento estranho de irritação que sentia ao ver Hinata corada por causa do seu amigo loiro.

"Então queres que te acompanhe a casa?" Ele e Neji disseram ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke queria um buraco. Um buraco bem grande, pois de momento o grupo olhou de novo para ele come se lhe tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça.

"Nunca se sabe quem é que anda por aí à noite…" Este tentou emendar-se. Neji olhou para ele de sobrolho erguido.

"Não, muito obrigada Sasuke, mas caso ainda não tenhas reparado, eu sou da polícia e de facto ando com uma arma atrás. Portanto, acho-me perfeitamente capaz de ir para casa sozinha." Hinata disse num tom de voz tão composto e sério que fez com que o grupo virasse a atenção para esta. A doce Hinata a responder daquela forma? Sasuke também congelou ao perceber que tinha metido a pata na possa. "De qualquer forma, obrigado pela preocupação. O resto de uma boa noite." E nisto foi até ao carro deixando um monte de gente estupefacta.

"Eu vou ver se o Shikamaru ou o Itachi vêm também." Sasuke desculpou-se e afastou-se.

"Neji, quem diria que a Hinata o tinha?" Lee perguntou ao amigo que olhou para ele de lado.

"Cala a boca, Lee." Neji respondeu, mas também ele não podia fazer nada senão perguntar-se, que raio de atitude tinha sido aquela.

Sasuke entretanto tinha regressado. "Eles vão lá ter. Parece que têm um assunto que têm de tratar."

"OKAY! Vamos beber!" Naruto disse levantando um punho no ar apenas, para levar uma pancada na nuca da parte de Sakura.

Chouji que calmamente comia o seu pacote de batatas fritas não podia fazer mais nada senão pensar que, de vez em quando, até que pareciam um grupo de amigos normal.

* * *

Entretanto, Hinata ia no carro pensando naquilo que tinha feito. Se calhar não fora muito boa ideia ter respondido assim ao Sasuke pois os colegas podiam desconfiar de algo. No entanto, a culpa era exclusivamente dele por ter insinuado que ela não se sabia defender. Bom, por outro lado, até que foi atencioso da parte dele preocupar-se desta maneira com ela e de a ter convidado para ir com eles. Contudo, ela já tinha combinado ir ter com Shino e Kiba, portanto nada feito.

Mas o que é o Uchiha tinha na cabeça? Ele nunca se comportou assim!

Hinata abanou a cabeça, aquele Sasuke andava muito, _muito_, estranho.

* * *

Shikamaru e Itachi encontravam-se frente a frente com uma porta verde algo antiga e deslavada com o número 23. Itachi nem queria acreditar naquilo que se estava a meter, contudo, era chegada a altura de recorrer a medidas extremas. Assim, tirando uma chave do bolso da gabardina escura abriu a porta.

"Pff, nem acredito que estamos a fazer isto… Que problemático." Shikamaru disse enquanto entrava para dentro do apartamento mal iluminado.

"É necessário." Itachi respondeu simplesmente enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si. Os dois colegas caminharam às escuras até uma parte iluminada da divisão. Esta estava cheia de computadores. Havia de todos os tipos: portáteis, fixos, velhos, novos… Uma figura encontrava-se à frente de todo aquele panorama, no entanto, era impossível distinguir a sua fisionomia. Podia-se no entanto ver que teclava rapidamente qualquer coisa apenas com uma mão e na outra segurava um copo de Coca-Cola de plástico com palhinha.

"Olá meus senhores. Há muito tempo que não vos via." A voz da figura ressoou mas esta não se virou para os ver.

"Olá para ti também. Sempre o mesmo." Itachi disse, revelando assim que o sexo da figura era masculino. O homem riu-se e abanou a cabeça.

"O todo-poderoso Itachi em casa de um fora da lei. Não me digas que ficaste corrupto?" O homem perguntou enquanto se ria mais um pouco.

"Não estou aqui como polícia. Estou aqui como teu amigo. Um amigo que precisa de um favor Kisame." Itachi disse e a figura voltou-se para o ver. O homem de nome Kisame estava bastante desfigurado, a sua cara em tudo se parecia com a de um tubarão.

"Ah, e o que posso fazer por ti?" Kisame perguntou enquanto que carregava no enter com o dedo mindinho fazendo com que todos os ecrãs presentes começassem a processar uma série de imagens.

"Diz-me, quanto tempo demorarias a sacar uma certa informação de uma empresa como a Hino Kuni?" Itachi perguntou.

Kisame olhou para o seu amigo e arregalou os olhos. "Itachi, não é teu recorreres as estes métodos." Kisame disse e olhou para os dois homens com um misto de preocupação.

"Kisame, não me faças pensar mais no que estou a fazer. Apenas diz quanto tempo demorarias." Itachi disse num tom contrito.

Kisame suspirou. "Uma hora, por aí… Do que é que precisas?" Perguntou enquanto se virava para os computadores. Os dois homens aproximaram-se dele.

"Coordenadas." Itachi respondeu e trocou um rápido olhar com Shikamaru cujo o olhar gritava _'Problemático!'_.

"Tssk. Considera-o feito."

* * *

**_Okay, este capítulo foi um tanto ou quanto mais light, mas espero que tenham gostado. Mais uma vez, peço-vos que dêem uma olhadela na minha história original em conjunto com a Bxii no fiction press, (link pode ser encontrado no meu perfil) . Por favor visitem. _**

**_O próximo capítulo sairá em pouco tempo e devo dizer que vai ser curto, mas isto acontece porque se trata de uma ideia minha que irei experimentar, mas depois vocês dizem-me se gostaram ou não. Por enquanto contentem-se então com este cap um pouco mais 'light' xD _**

**_Love, _**

**_Ed. _**

**_Deixem Reviewss ;D_**

**_PS: Eu sei, a parte da música está enorme, mas eu gosto tanto dela que até estava para por a letra toda. Ah, e é a versão do Don McLean, não a da Madonna. /: (essa é a versão assassinada e eu odeio-a. GRR) _**


	8. Penitência

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**_

_**Whispers**_

7º Capítulo: Penitência

_"You never turned around to see the frowns on the jugglers and the clowns_  
_When they all come down and did tricks for you_  
_You never understood that it ain't no good_  
_You shouldn't let other people get your kicks for you_  
_You used to ride on the chrome horse with your diplomat_  
_Who carried on his shoulder a Siamese cat_  
_Ain't it hard when you discover that_  
_He really wasn't where it's at_  
_After he took from you everything he could steal_

_How does it feel_  
_How does it feel_  
_To be on your own_  
_With no direction home_  
_Like a complete unknown_  
_Like a rolling stone?"_

A família Sabaku, sempre foi conhecida por ser uma família disfuncional. São originários de uma pequena aldeia perto da parte mais desértica do continente onde a água, a comida e até a dignidade escasseavam. No entanto, e apesar disto tudo, os três irmãos de nome Temari, Kankuro e Gaara, ordenados por ordem cronológica, lá se criaram. Certo é que não foi fácil e que por vezes o desespero se apossava de um ou outro, mas havia sempre um ombro onde chorar.

Assim e para analisar melhor toda esta situação, começaremos por analisar a postura e personalidade de cada um destes pobres irmãos.

Primeiramente, temos a mais velha, de nome Temari no Sabaku, esta sendo a mais velha foi desde sempre a mais rija. Na verdade, muitas pessoas da pequena aldeia diziam que Temari nunca na vida tinha tido aqueles olhinhos redondos, macios e vulneráveis que são comuns nas crianças. Não. Temari sempre tivera os olhos acutilantes de um tom azul esverdeado, que por vezes parecia quase negro dependendo das suas emoções. Temari era como os seus olhos, era estranha e nunca se sabia muito bem em que pé esta se encontrava. Era inteligente e astuta, não se deixando enganar por quem quer que fosse. Temari rapidamente cresceu e foi para a escola. Lá, nunca fizera verdadeiramente amigos, primeiro porque sempre tivera a sua defesa de indiferença e rudez colocada bem alto e em segundo porque tinha antes que se preocupar em cuidar dos seus dois irmãos que tinha em casa assim como do seu pobre pai, pois por altura em que Temari entrara na escola, a sua mãe já tinha falecido dando à luz Gaara. Assim, Temari sempre fora a mãe dos seus irmãos e, quem sabe, a mulher do seu pai, de alguma forma.

Em seguida temos o segundo mais velho, de nome Kankuro. Kankuro nascera em tempos remotamente felizes e sempre fora muito amparado. Isto porque quando nasceu tinha uma irmã forte que poderia facilmente tomar conta dele, assim como uma mãe carinhosa. No entanto, era uma criança que andava sempre com a cabeça nas nuvens, não ligava muito à realidade que se encontrava em seu redor, preferindo brincar com marionetas que um rapazinho de cabelos ruivos o ensinara a confeccionar. Sim, é verdade, esse rapazinho era Sasori, também ele na altura muito ingénuo e doce. Para Kankuro era difícil perceber que Sasori se refugiava nas suas criações para não enfrentar a realidade que era a morte dos pais. Nesse sentido, Sasori e Kankuro ambos possuíam a mesma característica: não eram bons em enfrentar os seus problemas e rapidamente sufocavam sob pressão. No entanto, o tempo de enfrentar a realidade sempre chegou. E infelizmente, para Kankuro, tudo sucedera demasiado depressa, num curto espaço de tempo, a sua mãe morreu a dar à luz Gaara, seguido do desaparecimento de Sasori. Segundo as palavras de Temari, a sua irmã maternal, este tivera de abandonar a aldeia porque algo de muito mau se tinha passado com ele. Só mais tarde, quando o mesmo lhe viesse a acontecer, Kankuro iria finalmente entender o que levara Sasori a fugir da pequena aldeia.

Por fim, temos Gaara. Este, ao contrário de Kankuro, nascera no centro do conflito. Sempre fora olhado de lado pela aldeia em geral pois segundo as gentes de lá o miúdo comportava-se estranhamente. Infelizmente, os rumores não eram tão suaves quanto isso. Dizia-se que Gaara era a encarnação do demónio com os seus tristes olhos claros e cilícios carregados. Kankuro também não ligava muito ao irmão, pois tal como o seu pai, culpava-o involuntariamente pela morte da mãe. Temari, a única racional no meio de toda a miséria parecia ser a única a entender a situação de Gaara e a tentar ajudá-lo, no entanto, devido aos seus deveres de aluna e de mãe à força não tinha tempo para dar atenção a Gaara, que com o tempo foi ficando cada vez mais e mais fechado.

Assim os três irmãos cresceram. Todos acabaram por desenvolver traços muito carregados na sua personalidade. Temari era a mulher decidida e forte, que fazia aquilo que queria quando queria, emanando uma forte aura de autoridade e prestígio. Temari conseguiu uma bolsa de estudo numa Universidade de renome, e puxando alguns favores conseguiu com que Kankuro e Gaara viessem com ela. Estes não se opuseram, para Kankuro, sair da aldeia seria o melhor para ele visto que, aquilo que fizera Sasori partir já se manifestara: todos os três tinham desenvolvido mutações. E, embora conseguissem algum controlo sobre elas, Gaara, sendo controlador da areia e tendo tanta à disposição, sofria para se controlar quando as suas emoções estavam mais à flor da pele. Com o tempo, tornou-se óbvio que Gaara carregava algo de muito mau dentro dele. Era como se houvesse um monstro dentro e que sempre que via um mínimo rasgo na armadura de Gaara, saltava e exibia as suas presas tenebrosas.

Por fim, a família Sabaku partiu deixando o seu pai para trás, este que por sua vez, nunca fora grande pai para começar. Foi então que na Universidade a mudança começou. Temari conhecera os Whispers, que rapidamente lhe explicaram a situação. Foi apenas aí que outra característica da personalidade de Temari fora revelada: era atrevida e gostava de apostar, e assim decidira fazer parte da organização levando Gaara e Kankuro de arrasto. Estes integraram-se facilmente, principalmente Kankuro que voltara a reencontrar Sasori.

Outonos vieram e passaram e rapidamente Temari recebeu uma proposta de trabalho da parte da Hino Kuni. O seu destino fora traçado imediatamente: o destino de ser uma agente dupla, algo que partilhava com uma rapariga do grupo de nome Hinata, que parecia bastante frágil à primeira vista, mas que no entanto, tinha uma habilidade incrível, esta por sua vez seria agente dupla nas forças policiais.

Toda esta história nos leva onde nos encontramos agora. Com o rapto de Gaara e a descoberta de que o monstro que se encontrava encerrado no seu interior era tão importante, ambos os irmãos se sentiam imensamente culpados.

Por não terem prestado atenção.

Por terem algo mais importante que fazer.

Por não terem sido família.

Por terem sido egoístas.

Por terem desperdiçado aquela oportunidade.

Era por estas razões, que era tão importante salvar Gaara. Isso, ou seriam ambos consumidos pela culpa.

* * *

**_Basicamente era disto que estava a falar quando falei algo de muito curto. Estou a pensar colocar pequenos capítulos ao longo da história que clarifiquem o passado de algumas personagens que eu ache importantes. _**

**_Depois digam se gostaram ou não. _**

**_Love_**

**_- Ed_**

**_PS: Como começaram as aulas os updates serão menos frequentes mas eu vou-me esforçar para manter esta história a andar. ^^_**


	9. Escuro

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence.

**_Whispers_**

"We are the angry and the desperate,The hungry, and the cold,  
We are the ones who kept quiet, And always did what we were told.

(...) So open your eyes child, Let's be on our way.  
Broken windows and ashes, Are guiding the way."

8º Capítulo: Escuro

Bom, vendo bem, se fosse descoberto, apenas lhe iria custar toda a sua carreira. Isto é, se fosse descoberto pelas forças policiais. Já se fossem os outros… Bem, a vida é um conceito muito exagerado nos dias de hoje, não é verdade?

Isto, era o que o Capitão dos Guardians, Sr. Itachi Uchiha pensava para se convencer de que tudo iria correr bem, enquanto passeava agitadamente no terraço do edifício onde residia a sede comandada pela sua pessoa.

Enfim, era apenas e só a decisão mais importante da sua vida. De qualquer forma, já estava tomada. Hoje mesmo iriam invadir a base da Hino Kuni situada no cu de Judas. Hidan tinha fornecido a informação, agora, só faltava discutir o plano e reunir algumas informações.

Passados alguns minutos, os membros dos Guardians começaram a chegar e a sentar-se em redor do seu líder que por sua vez se encontrava em pé junto a um placard de cortiça com vários ficheiros afixados. Estes ficheiros eram anda mais nem nada menos que a informação recolhida. Tinham dados importantes, tais como: Pein, possível líder dos Whispers, mutação relacionada com a gravidade ou atracção magnética; K, posição desconhecida, mutação que lhe permite voar; Gajo da máscara sorridente, posição desconhecida, mutação permite dar vida a objectos desenhados. Assim havia basicamente ficheiros acerca de todos os membros dos Whispers encontrados no dia anterior assim como um possível esquema da organização. No entanto, as lacunas ainda eram muitas.

Demasiadas.

"Muito bem. Primeiro que tudo e antes que comecemos, quem não estiver disposto a arriscar a sua carreira, pode sair imediatamente." Itachi anunciou e, para sua imensa satisfação, ninguém se foi embora. "Muito bem, vamos prosseguir. Shikamaru se fizeres o favor." Disse fazendo sinal ao génio que se levantou, deitando o cigarro ao chão e apagando-o. Em seguida Shika foi colocar-se ao lado de Itachi.

"Estamos a organizar uma missão à rebelia. É tão simples quanto isso, e, como devem ter reparado, o Yamato não se encontra ao nosso lado. Ora, isto deve-se ao facto de que, para todos os efeitos, o exército não pode saber sobre aquilo que se está a passar." Shikamaru disse e olhou para todos apreensivamente.

"A missão em si vai ser bastante arriscada. Basicamente, teremos que entrar numa instalação muitíssimo bem guardada da Hino Kuni, no meio de nenhures, onde aparentemente existe algo que os Whispers querem desesperadamente. Na verdade, pensamos que seja algo de muito pessoal que se lá encontre pois os Whispers não costumam arriscar tanto. Devo avisar-vos que não temos a mínima ideia daquilo que iremos encontrar, para não falar que o mais provável seja que amanhã à noite, enfrentaremos ambos os Whispers como os seguranças altamente armados e tecnologias da Hino Kuni. Em seguida o Shikamaru passará a explicar o plano. Alguém tem dúvidas?"

Sasuke levantou a mão no ar. "É realmente o mais indicado que todos os membros dos Guardians, com excepção do Yamato vão? Não seria melhor um grupo mais pequeno?" Itachi sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta do irmão, ele era realmente um bom estrategista.

"Bom, a verdade é que nem todos terão direito a acção propriamente dita. No entanto, e tratando-se de uma missão tão arriscada, grande parte de nós ficará encarregue da fuga, controlo de danos e camuflagem." Itachi explicou e Sasuke assentiu dando uma pequena olhadela na direcção do seu amigo Naruto, que por uma razão desconhecida, hoje encontrava-se estranhamente calmo.

"É tudo?" Shikamaru perguntou enquanto acendia um cigarro. Foi cumprimentado com silêncio. "Muito bem, passarei agora a explicar o nosso plano de acção, portanto, façam favor de prestar atenção."

* * *

Deidara acordou com um sorriso nos lábios nessa manhã. Para ser curto, ontem à noite tinha tido sorte, e hoje de manhã encontrava-se despido debaixo dos lençóis com a sua namorada enroscada a ele. Ah, era por estes pequenos prazeres que valia a pena viver, pensou para consigo.

Ino mexeu-se um pouco e enroscou-se mais de encontro a ele enquanto sussurrava algo que Deidara não conseguira apanhar. Deidara aproveitou o movimento para se colocar melhor e ajeitar a almofada ficando numa posição mais alta. Dessa posição era fácil para ele encarar o espelho que estava em frente à cama. _'Realmente somos parecidos…' _Pensou quando viu os dois loiros ao espelho. Ambos tinham o cabelo loiro comprido e olhos azuis brilhantes. No entanto, e apesar de isso por si ser esquisito havia algumas diferenças. Os olhos de Ino eram mais claros que os dele, assim como o seu cabelo e a sua pele. Deidara, tinha em tudo um tom mais escuro. No entanto, e apesar de lhe custar a admitir, podia facilmente perceber o porquê do 'raça ariana' que Hidan insistia em chamar-lhes.

De repente, e para o retirar do seu pequeno momento de paz e de sossego o telemóvel começou a tocar acabando por acordar Ino que se espreguiçou como um gato e esfregou os olhos.

"Bom dia…" Começou mas rapidamente se recompôs e olhou para ele de sobrolho erguido. "Raios me partam, acabei por fraquejar!" Criticou-se e Deidara sorriu enquanto atendia o telemóvel.

"Sim?" Disse prazenteiramente para o telemóvel, mas o seu sorriso foi rapidamente substituído por uma fina linha. "Sim, está bem Hidan nós vamos já para aí. Oh por amor de Deus não me faças ir aí rebentar-te com a cara logo pela manhã."

"O que é que se passa?" Perguntou Ino olhando para Deidara.

"Como se tu não soubesses Ino. Temos de ir para a sede." Deidara respondeu e levantou-se dirigindo-se para o duche. No entanto parou a meio. "Vens?"

Ino cruzou os braços. "Vou, mas não penses que estás perdoado." Replicou e levantou-se seguindo um Deidara muitíssimo sorridente.

"Tens andado com umas mudanças de humor um bocado drásticas Ino, mais do que o usual." Deidara comentou enquanto se preparavam para tomar a o duche. "Até parece que andas grávida." Disse rindo-se e Ino congelou.

"Bom… Acerca disso…" Começou ela e Deidara olhou para ela de boca caída.

"Tu por acaso, não estás…"

Ino assentiu. "Estou grávida. É verdade." Passaram-se alguns segundos sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse alguma coisa. Por fim, Deidara começou a rir-se e correu para abraçar Ino.

"Não estás chateado?" Perguntou a outra numa voz um tanto ou quanto nervosa.

"Porquê? Porque raio de razão é que haveria estar de chateado?" Deidara olhou para ela incrédulo.

"Bem, como não foi planeado…" Ino disse-lhe e ele riu-se ainda mais.

"Tu sabes tão bem como eu que gosto de improvisar." Deidara disse-lhe completamente feliz com aquela nova perspectiva.

"Ainda bem." Ino sorriu-lhe também, um novo ambiente de conforto instalando-se no quarto.

"Ino, mas há um pequeno problema!" Deidara começou agora parecendo estar à beira de um ataque de pânico.

"O que é que se passa?" Ino perguntou, não era normal ver o namorado, um rapaz normalmente tão relaxado naquele estado.

"Acabámos de ter sexo! Sexo! E tu estás grávida." Deidara murmurou aterrorizado. "Que pai terrível que eu sou, que imoralidade!"

Ino riu-se e calmamente afagou o cabelo loiro e sedoso de Deidara. "Querido, o bebé, ainda não se apercebe de nada. Nem consciência tem…" Ino disse-lhe e riu-se mais um pouco. O Deidara por vezes chegava a ser demasiado fofo para o seu próprio bem.

"Quantos meses?" Perguntou Deidara enquanto uma mão ia até à zona do umbigo de Ino e afagava gentilmente.

"Um mês e meio. Também descobri há pouco tempo." Ino afirmou e olhou para o namorado que parecia estar a pensar em algo muito seriamente.

"Un. Isso quer dizer que por enquanto podemos ter todo o sexo que quisermos." E nisto começou a arrastar Ino para a o duche enquanto esta se ria.

"Deidara, pensava que já tinhas perdido essa mania idiota de dizer 'un'!" Esta disse enquanto se deixava arrastar.

"É dos nervos."

* * *

Na sede dos Whispers, todos se encontravam na parte de cima, no bar do Sr. Kaname, o nosso homem de barbas brancas e atitude positiva a tomar o seu café da manhã. Era por essas alturas, de manhãzinha que o café do Sr. Kaname parecia mais um local respeitável, do que um abrigo de bêbedos.

Numa mesa no café encontrava-se Kakashi, a sua chávena de café na mesa enquanto lia o jornal (não o seu livro pervertido), como já era hábito todas as manhãs. Apesar de este homem de cabelo grisalho num estilo muito irreverente já ter sido mencionado, ainda não foi aprofundada a sua personalidade nem as suas habilidades. Pois bem, nesta manhã uma das suas habilidades mais desconhecidas fora manifestada. Tudo ocorreu muito simplesmente. Kakashi ia levar a chávena de café à boca, mas deixou-a cair ficando sem reacção alguns segundos. Isto, pode-nos parecer completamente normal, no entanto, e para os seus colegas aquilo era um evento. Imediatamente as perguntas começaram:

"Kakashi! O que é que viste?" Pein fora o primeiro a perguntar, visto estar à mesma mesa que ele.

"Kakashi, o teu dom inútil já voltou? Sinceramente essa coisa tem de começar a ter as férias marcadas, não pode ir e vir quando lhe apetece!" Esta, foi a versão de pergunta do Hidan, que no fundo, é exactamente a mesma que a de Pein.

"Tem algo a ver com o Gaara?" Desta vez foi Kankuro que estava bem em cima do pobre coitado que se tentava desviar de toda aquela comoção.

"Estejam quietos seus parasitas!" Berrou Temari entrando no café de repente. Olhando para todos de cima como se estivesse a desafiar alguém a dizer-lhe algo avançou para perto de Kakashi, e, por incrível que pareça a maioria deu-lhe passagem.

Assim inclinou-se sobre a mesa e colocou as mãos de cada lado de Kakashi encurralando-o. "O que é que viste?" Exigiu.

Kakashi abanou um pouco a cabeça e coçou a nuca. "Não sei se é suposto vocês saberem disto…" Disse olhando nervosamente para os lados com o seu olho visível.

"Desenbucha." Tornou a dizer Temari com maior convicção.

"A Ino está grávida. Eu vi-a a contar ao Deidara." Disse e foi o choque geral o burburinho foi enorme e todos diziam por aqui e por ali, o quão sortudo Deidara era por ser pai, outro diziam que era perigoso dar à luz naqueles tempos e outro ainda tinha uma opinião muito radical:

"O mais certo é o pobre do miúdo nascer com duas cabeças ou pior! Filho de irmãos… Cruzes credo. Jashin tenha piedade dele!" Esta claro, foi a opinião de Hidan que lhe valeu uma valente pancada na nuca de Konan e uma ameaça gelada de Temari para que não fizesse comentários desnecessários como aquele.

"Sabes quem é que vai adorar saber disto?" Kiba perguntou a Shino. Ambos se encontravam sentados com Sai numa das mesas mais afastadas do bar.

"A Hinata." Shino respondeu enquanto bebia calmamente o seu chá. "É normal, ela adora crianças."

"Conhecendo-a bem, vai fazer uma festa enorme e de repente vai ficar deprimida porque se vai lembrar que não pode estar com a Ino." Sai disse sem grande emoção e Kiba olhou para ele estranhamente durante alguns minutos antes de atirar um bocado de pão a Akamaru que o comeu imediatamente.

"Meu, estudas-te psicologia ou algo de género?" Perguntou e Sai encolheu os ombros.

"A maioria das pessoas é fácil de ler."

* * *

De volta ao edifício onde residia a força policial encarregue das mutações ou (**G**uarda da **U**nião de **A**liados **R**epublicanos **D**e **I**ntervenção **A**nónima **N**acional e **S**ecreta), Itachi e Sasuke encontravam-se ambos no gabinete do primeiro numa discussão acesa.

"Este plano deve ser uma das coisas mais arriscadas e ambiciosas que alguma vez fizeste, tens mesmo a certeza que o queres levar para a frente? Tens noção de que se isto falhar e formos descobertos provavelmente significará o fim dos Guardians?" Sasuke argumentou enquanto olhava calculativamente para o irmão. O Itachi que ele conhecia não era uma pessoa impulsiva, não, ele, o mais novo, é que era suposto ser o impulsivo, o Itachi devia ser o calmo e racional. No entanto, e pela situação em que se encontravam de momento, os papéis tinham sido invertidos.

Itachi cruzou os braços e olhou para o irmão mais novo. "Quem arrisca não petisca, meu irmão. Além disso, tu normalmente adoras este tipo de coisas ousadas, não estou a perceber quais é que são as tuas reservas de momento." Este argumentou e foi a vez de Sasuke cruzar os braços e olhar friamente para o irmão.

"Simples, acho que temos mais a perder do que a ganhar. Se formos o que é que ganhamos no máximo? Alguma informação? Umas balas nas costas talvez, algum sangue perdido…" Sasuke começou mas calou-se. "Só estou a dizer que se calhar devíamos pensar melhor, dar mais tempo."

Itachi agitou a cabeça em negação firmemente. "Temos de avançar já. Primeiro porque não podemos deixar os Whispers avançar primeiro e levar o que querem e em segundo por causa dos 3 pares de olhos da Hino Kuni que vêm para cá já a partir de segunda-feira. Simplesmente não é possível." Sasuke mordeu o lábio assumindo que o mais velho tinha razão. "Conheces a expressão: lutar ou morrer? Pois bem, neste momento adequa-se perfeitamente. Está preparado amanhã, não te esqueças que vamos precisar de ti." E com isto Itachi saiu fechando a porta suavemente atrás de si, deixando o outro Uchiha a olhar fixamente para o céu nublado do lado de fora.

* * *

Num café, perto do centro da cidade, encontram-se também dois membros da mesma família. Desta vez são Hyuugas e ao contrário dos outros dois, não se encontram numa discussão acesa, pelo contrário, parecem estar a meio de uma conversa amena.

"Hinata, estás nervosa com amanhã?" Neji perguntou olhando a prima de alto abaixo.

Os olhos esbranquiçados de Hinata ergueram-se para se fixar na face de Neji. "Nem por isso… Quer dizer, claro que vai ser complicado mas, o Itachi sabe o que faz, certo?"

"Certo. O plano parece-me bom." Neji assentiu. "Connosco na linha da frente não há maneira de dar para o torto. Fazemos uma equipa imbatível." Acrescentou esboçando um pequeno sorriso que foi retribuído por Hinata. "Hinata?"

"Sim Neji?"

"O que é que tu achas do Uchiha Sasuke?"

Esta pergunta foi feita tão repentinamente que Hinata se engasgou com aquilo que estava a beber. "Porque é que queres saber?"

Neji fitou a prima durante uns momentos como se estivesse a decidir se pressionava mais o assunto. "Tem andando estranho nos últimos tempos."

"Bom, ele sempre me pareceu uma pessoa muito fria e distante. Quer dizer, a única pessoa para quem ele fala mais é o Naruto e o irmão e a pobre da Sakura que gosta tanto dele e é completamente ignorada. Mas, pelo que pude ver do trabalho que tenho feito com ele, parece-me que até pode ser bastante amável e considerativo quando o quer." Hinata concluiu, secretamente satisfeita por não ter gaguejado uma única vez.

"Amável só contigo…" Neji sussurrou para consigo enquanto franzia a testa.

"O que é que disseste?" Hinata inquiriu, mas o Hyuuga mais velho apenas se limitou a acabar com o seu chá e a levantar-se da mesa.

"Preciso de sair, Hinata. Não te importas pois não?" Disse abruptamente e Hinata anuiu.

"Não, não me importo. Mas é alguma coisa de grave?" Esta perguntou e Neji abanou a cabeça.

"Apenas preciso de investigar uma coisa. Mais nada." E com isto precipitou-se para a porta. Hinata abanou a cabeça sem entender a atitude do primo. Que raio é que aquele rapaz traz na cabeça?

Nisto tirou o telemóvel da mala, que se encontrava na parte detrás da cadeira e digitou um número. "Sim? Kiba? Olha, afinal sempre dá para ir jantar convosco. Yup, o meu primo acabou de sair. Okay depois contas-me." E nisto desligou. Deslizando para fora da cadeira deixou uma nota em cima da mesa saiu também tentando debater senão seria melhor passar por casa e trazer o chapéu-de-chuva.

No entanto, tão apressada ia a passar pela rua que nem reparou em Neji que se encontrava encostado casualmente a uma parede da rua, debaixo do toldo de uma loja, falando também ele ao telemóvel.

"Tinhas de me ligar agora?" Disse num tom azedo para o aparelhómetro. Em geral, a sua linguagem corporal dava a entender que não queria estar a ter aquela conversa. "Estava a meio de algo. Não. Sim, dá para ir ter contigo. Sim, está tudo bem com ela não te preocupes. E aquilo que te pedi, já conseguiste alguma coisa? Como não? Bom, usa as tuas fontes, não quero saber. Tu sabes tão bem como eu que sem essa informação não podemos progredir. Certo." E com isto desligou, enterrando as mãos nos bolsos entrou no carro.

* * *

"Muito bem, para esta missão seleccionei um grupo pequeno. Não queremos criar alarido de qualquer forma. Foi-me informado, que os Guardians também lá estarão, e as chances de um encontre são por isso quase inevitáveis. De qualquer forma, eles estão lá tão ilegais quanto nós, logo é apenas proveitoso de parte a parte que se evite o confronto de todas as formas possíveis. Estamos entendidos? Usem violência quando for apenas e só estritamente necessário." Pein explicou a um sede cheia. "Muito bem, assim irei eu, o Kakuzu, a Konan, o Hidan, o Sai, a Temari e o Shino. Penso que é bastante óbvio o porquê destas escolhas pelo que não terei de me justificar." E com isto sentou-se.

"Também posso ir?" Desta vez foi Kankuro que falou. Pein olhou para ele analiticamente.

"Infelizmente isso não poderá acontecer. Sei o quanto isto significa para ti Kankuro, mas quantos menos formos, mais hipóteses de sucesso teremos." Pein explicou enquanto continuava a analisar alguns papéis. Lentamente os membros foram começando a sair.

"Não posso aceitar isso, Pein! Ele é o meu irmão e precisa de mim!" Kankuro argumentou.

"Já disse, que não pode acontecer. Segue a ordem e acabou." Pein exigiu olhando para Kankuro de alto a baixo.

"Mas…"

"Sem mas, Kankuro. Eu vou estar lá, não tens nada com que te preocupar, está bem? O Gaara não vai ficar mais naquele sítio, disso podes ter a certeza." Temari disse pegando na mão do irmão que a fitou com dúvida. "Kankuro, eu sempre tratei de vocês, não tratei? Eu prometo, que o vou tirar de lá. Acredita em mim." Com isto Kankuro pareceu acalmar-se um pouco.

"Vá miúdo, não te preocupes." Sasori disse-lhe sorrindo um pouco. "Na verdade, tenho umas coisas novas para te mostrar…"

No entanto, todos se silenciaram quando Ino deu um pequeno grito enquanto olhava fixamente para Kakashi. Todos os olhares seguiram o dela quando viram o homem de cabelo cinzento de olhos fechados a ter o que pareciam ser convulsões.

"Kakashi?" Exclamou Konan enquanto lhe segurava a cabeça. De repente, e tão depressa como apareceram as convulsões pararam. O olho de Kakashi pareceram distantes durante alguns segundos até que se focaram e ele olhou em volta.

"Tive uma visão." Afirmou enquanto se recompunha e passava uma mão pelo olho visível esfregando-o.

"Então?" Pein exigiu e olhou para Ino. "Também viste?"

Ela assentiu mas parecia um pouco sem reacção. Deidara passou-lhe um braço pela cintura e puxou-a mais contra si. A verdade é que Ino ficava algo abalada quando via as visões de Kakashi, para quem não tinha o dom da clarividência, como ele, podiam ser bastante intensas.

"Foi muito confusa. Basicamente era escuro, tudo muito escuro. Havia coisas a partir, o som de papéis… Havia alguns focos de luz…" Kakashi parou como se tentasse lembrar-se. "Penso que eram lanternas. Havia uma boneca de trapos sem um braço." Disse ainda e em seguida engoliu em seco. "Sei que tinha a ver com a missão de amanhã. Não sei bem porquê mas parece-me que a missão de amanhã vai desencadear alguns acontecimentos que seriam melhores evitar."

E com isto a sala mergulhou em silêncio.

"Parabéns!" Sasori gritou de repente abraçando Deidara e Ino que saltaram. De repente, e mais para esquecer aquela visão que outra coisa, todos começaram a dar os parabéns a Ino e Deidara que olharam irritadamente para Kakashi que apenas coçou a cabeça.

Há saída da sede, os Whispers seguiam com o coração mais pesado. Um deles, conhecido por ser silencioso olhou para o céu. As nuvens eram agora mais escuras que nunca e ventos frios levantavam-se fazendo o lixo da calçada rodopiar um pouco.

'_Vem aí uma tempestade…'_ Pensou Shino enquanto começava a seguir o seu amigo Kiba em direcção ao carro.

* * *

_**Bom, espero que o capítulo não tenha sido muito seca |: **_

_**O próximo capítulo já está feito, no entanto só o irei postar quando o 10º estiver quase completo. (: **_

_**Se tiverem dúvidas façam questão de perguntar ^^ **_

_**Love,**_

_**- Ed**_


	10. Assalto

**_Disclaimer: A modos que nada me pertence._**

_**Whispers**_

" And you know I'm fine. But I hear those voices at night. Sometimes, they justify my claim.

(...) It's all in my mind. It's all in my mind."

9º Capítulo: Assalto

O ambiente dentro do carro seguramente era do mais pesado e apreensível possível. Itachi olhou para trás utilizando o espelho retrovisor apenas para ver Hinata a morder no lábio com algum nervosismo, Neji a olhar para fora com um ar carrancudo, Sakura a escrever algo no telemóvel freneticamente e Naruto, que se encontrava sentado ao lado da rapariga dos cabelos cor-de-rosa completamente silencioso. Ora, que o loiro estivesse calado era um sinal de alarme bastante grande, contudo, ninguém o poderia culpar tendo em conta que de momento se encontravam a ir em direcção à instalação mais bem escondida da Hino Kuni.

Itachi olhou para o seu irmão mais novo, que viajava ao seu lado, e, que olhava fixamente para a frente, muito à semelhança do seu comparsa Hyuuga. Suspirando Itachi deu uma curva à esquerda e parou o carro. Estava pôr-se o sol a Oeste e muito em breve teriam de começar o ataque. Assim, todos saíram da carrinha blindada algo apreensivos e começaram a montar o centro de operações. Encontrava-se no topo de uma colina, a um bom quilómetro de distância da instalação, no entanto, e devido à altitude em que se encontravam era fácil avistar a instalação. A olho nu, a verdade é que a instalação parecia bastante pequena, e muito pouco vigiada. Mas para olhos especiais como era o caso dos Hyuuga era fácil perceber que, em cada árvore perto da instalação existiam pelo menos duas câmaras de vigilâncias e que na verdade, a instalação por assim dizer se encontrava debaixo de terra, tornando-a num bunker.

"Então?" Itachi acabou por perguntar a ambos os Hyuugas que tinham passado os últimos minutos a olhar concentradamente para a instalação.

Neji e Hinata olharam um para o outro. "A instalação é enorme. No entanto, e como já era de esperar encontra-se debaixo de terra." Neji começou enquanto voltava a olhar na direcção do bunker.

"Conseguimos avistar um guarda, que pelo que observei se encontra no centro de vigilância, de resto e devido à profundidade, não conseguimos encontrar mas sinais de vida." Desta vez foi Hinata que falou. "Existem várias câmaras de vigilância e se nos queremos infiltrar sem sermos vistos temos de tratar delas."

Neji olhou para Itachi. "Penso que é bastante óbvio que apenas eu e a Hinata o poderemos fazer. Só nós somos capazes de ver onde as câmaras estão assim como só nos temos habilidade suficiente para não sermos vistos."

Sasuke que se encontrava com eles no momento da conversa enrijeceu. Por momentos parecia ter-se esquecido que os Hyuugas eram os melhores atiradores furtivos alguma vez vistos. Devido ao Byakugan eram leves, delicados e hábeis, para além disso o Byakuugan fazia com que eles soubessem exactamente onde atingir se quisessem imobilizar certas partes do inimigo, ou matá-lo. Isto tudo apenas o fazia sentir ainda mais parvo por ter posto em causa o facto de Hinata poder ou não poder defender-se em caso de ataque. Era agora óbvio que podia.

Com isto coçou a cabeça e olhou em volta enquanto via os preparativos. No entanto, algo acabou por chamar a sua atenção. O seu melhor amigo, também conhecido por ser um loiro idiota e completamente barulhento, estava sentado calmamente enquanto olhava o horizonte. Ora isto era sem menor das dúvidas algo muito estranho e incomum para alguém com a personalidade de Naruto fazer. Assim, Sasuke decidiu por uma vez na vida encarar o seu papel de melhor amigo (se bem que algo forçado) seriamente e dirigiu-se até ao amigo, no entanto, acabou por ouvir ainda Itachi dar ordem para assim que escurecesse, que Neji e Hinata fossem apenas os dois acabar com todas as câmaras e dispositivos de segurança que encontrassem e que em seguida tratassem do vigia.

"Naruto?" Acabou por perguntar incertamente. O loiro levantou a cabeça ligeiramente na sua direcção mas não fez qualquer movimento para olhar para ele. "Passa-se alguma coisa?"

No entanto, não obteve qualquer resposta. "Ouve, é normal estares nervoso com este tipo de missão, quer dizer, estamos a tratar das coisas à revelia e se formos apanhados… bem, é melhor não sermos apanhados. A questão é que eu sei que és mais forte do que isso." Sasuke disse a contra gosto. Sinceramente, desde quando é que ele falava tanto?

De repente, e para grande espanto de Sasuke, Naruto riu baixinho. Quer dizer, estava ele ali a tentar ser um bom amigo e aquele parvalhão desatava rir na cara dele?

Em seguida Naruto voltou-se na direcção de Sasuke para o encarar nos olhos. Imediatamente toda a revolta com o riso do amigo passara ao ver o olhar de sombriedade que passava nos olhos azuis cristalinos do loiro. "Naruto?"

"Não tem nada a ver com o facto de estar nervoso. É óbvio que estou, no entanto, acredito que a minha excitação supera o nervosismo aos pontos." Naruto explicou e deu umas palmadas no lugar ao lado dele mencionando para Sasuke se sentar. O outro assim o fez.

"Então?" Acabou por perguntar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, eu não sou burro. Posso ser um idiota por vezes, mas não sou burro. E, algo me diz que as coisas que aqui vamos encontrar, eu não sei explicar mas apenas o facto de estar aqui faz com que aquilo que tenho dentro de mim…" E com isto apertou a camisola até que a sua mão se cerrou num punho. "A coisa que está dentro de mim está a manifestar-se. Eu sei que vocês dizem que é só energia negativa e blá blá blá, mas a verdade é que isto parece que tem vida." Sasuke olhou para o amigo preocupadamente nesse momento.

"Naruto, por amor de Deus pareces um maluco com esquizofrenia ou algo do género." Acabou por dizer sem pingo de senso de humor e Naruto acabou por rir da falta de tacto do amigo.

"Se calhar estou mesmo a enlouquecer. O certo é, isto está inquieto, estou mais instável, e acho que é porque… Porque sei que há algo neste sitio relacionado com aquilo que tenho." Naruto acabou por dizer e Sasuke levantou a sobrancelha.

"Como é que podes estar tão certo disso?" Acabou por perguntar.

"Apenas sei. E hoje vou aproveitar para procurar naquele monstro ali em baixo algo acerca disto." Acabou por dizer e levantou-se. "Vamos o Itachi quer recapitular o plano. Credo, já viste a cara do Shika? Nunca o vi tão aborrecido?" E nisto desatou a rir.

Sasuke também se levantou abanando a cabeça ligeiramente. Esperava sinceramente que aqueles devaneios do amigo não fossem atrapalhar a missão.

* * *

"Meus senhores, estamos prontos ou nem por isso?" Pein acabou por dizer ao pequeno grupo que se reunia às portas do bar usual. Este pequeno grupo era composto por nada mais nada menos que Temari, Pein, Konan, Sai, Shino, Kakuzu e Hidan.

"Porra já dissemos que sim umas 3 vezes. Vamos mas é buscar o garoto e voltar a tempo de ver o jogo de futebol! É a final caraças." Hidan disse o que lhe deu direito a um pontapé serventia de Temari que abanou a cabeça e olhou para os céus pensando o que é que tinha feito de mal para merecer aquilo.

"Kakuzu, tens a certeza que nos consegues levar a todos?" Sai perguntou com um pequeno sorriso cínico. Kakuzu cruzou os braços. Não gostava nada que as suas capacidades fossem postas em causa de tal maneira.

"De olhos fechados." Acabou por responder. "Tendo em conta o fluxo temporal e a distância que teremos que percorrer, não será uma viagem muito bonita para principiantes. Por isso, e tendo em conta que sou uma pessoa tão bondosa…" Kakuzu teve de parar porque de repente Hidan teve um ataque de tosse terrível. "Por isso e tendo em conta que sou uma pessoa tão bondosa, levarei mais tempo a atravessar os portais de espaço e tempo pelo que chegaremos lá dentro de 15 minutos." Acabou por dizer enfatizando a palavra 'bondoso'.

"Tudo certo por mim." Pein disse enquanto tocava no ombro de Kakuzu. Os membros rapidamente se organizaram de maneira a que estivessem todos a tocar uns nos outros e de repente, num pestanejar de olhos, não estavam mais lá.

* * *

"Okay, de momento o Neji e a Hinata estão a tratar das câmaras de segurança e do vigia. Em seguida e após o sinal o Sasuke, Naruto e Ten-ten seguir-se-ão, podendo entrar no edifico sem grandes problemas. Por fim o Shikamaru e o Lee apenas avançarão quando tivermos a certeza que a entrada para os níveis debaixo de terra está assegurada. Apenas aí vocês irão e investigarão o que de facto ali se passa." Itachi disse aos membros dos Guardians.

De facto enquanto o líder falava, Neji e Hinata encontravam-se agora perto da pequena floresta que rodeava as instalações, ambos utilizando casacos pretos com capuz e máscaras simples em tudo iguais às dos Whispers excepto na cor que era cinzenta.

"Neji acabei de eliminar as 5 do quadrante Oeste, como é que as coisas estão do teu lado?" Hinata perguntou para o intercomunicador que trazia no ouvido enquanto apontava uma arma a uma câmara enquanto se mantinha fora do seu raio de alcance. Em seguida puxou o gatilho, saindo o tiro abafado devido ao silenciador. A bala imediatamente perfurou a ocular da câmara acabando imediatamente com o instrumento. _**'Está tudo bem, está quase tudo deste lado. Podes avançar e tratar do vigia.' **_Neji acabou por dizer e Hinata imediatamente começou a avançar a passadas largas pela floresta agora sem câmaras activas. Quando estava a entrar no edifício e a eliminar a última câmara pingos grossos começaram a chover dos céus. No entanto, não podia estar agora a apreciar as condições climatéricas e com isto tirou um pequeno aparelho de dentro de um bolso ligando-o a uma barra magnética onde deveria passar um cartão e ser inserido um número. Apenas demorou alguns segundos até que o aparelho descodificou o código e aporta abriu com um pequeno mas sonoro 'click'. Imediatamente Hinata entrou enquanto olhava para dentro com o seu Byakugan activo.

A verdade é que à medida que entrava mais adentro era-lhe permitido ver mais e mais do que se passava por debaixo da instalação. Não demorou muito até encontrar o compartimento do guarda, na verdade a porta estava aberta. Entrando Hinata deu com um lindo espectáculo. O diacho do guarda estava a dormir. Hinata suspirou indignada, tanto trabalho e gasto de armas para no fim este idiota estar a dormir. Bom, era trabalho facilitado, não era culpa deles que confiassem tanto em máquinas que não quisessem saber do trabalho humano. Assim foi só injectá-lo com um bela dose de sudorífero, e pronto.

Pouco depois Neji chegou, sem o capuz, o seu longo cabelo escorrendo água. "Estava a dormir." Hinata comentou.

"Oh por favor…" Neji disse com irritação obviamente chateado devido ao seu cabelo arruinado. Neji tirou o telemóvel e carregou num botão. "Itachi podes mandá-los vir."

* * *

Pouco depois foi a vez dos Whispers chegarem ao local. A chuva caía agora com enorme intensidade fazendo com que as roupas de cores escuras se lhes colassem à pele. No entanto, alguns membros não chegarem em grande estado físico visto que não estavam habituados ao teletransporte de Kakuzu. Temari e Sai estavam os dois agachados de cócoras no chão enlameado enquanto tentavam não vomitar.

"Cambada de maricas! Não custa assim tanto que eu saiba!" Hidan disse arrogantemente o que fez com que Kakuzu desse um pequeno ronco de gozo.

"Que eu me lembre da primeira vez que viajaste comigo desejas-te, que, por uma vez na vida pudesses actualmente morrer." Este comentou enquanto ajudava Temari a recompor-se. Hidan lançou-lhe um olhar duro.

"Tenho quase a certeza que não foi assim…" Continuou e até Pein rolou os olhos desta vez.

"Eu tenho um vídeo." Kakuzu disse enquanto começou a avançar calmamente deixando Hidan petrificado no seu lugar. Mas também de que estava ele à espera? É óbvio que Kakuzu guardaria algo que mais tarde lhe pudesse vir a ser valioso.

"Bom, os Whispers já se devem encontrar no edifício." Konan comentou enquanto pegava nuns binóculos. Ao longe observou vários vultos entrarem nas instalações. "Sim, os Hyuugas já abriram as portas e o resto da equipa já se moveu para lá." Informou e Pein olhou para o local onde supostamente estaria montada a base de operações dos Guardians.

"Nós vamos entrar também. Kakuzu teletransporta o Hidan, o Sai e a Temari. Vocês funcionaram como distracção. Eu e a Konan entraremos por cima e por fim o Shino terá espaço suficiente no meio da confusão para procurar livremente pelo Gaara." Pein informou e olhou directamente para Shino. Este estava voltado na sua direcção, o seu cabelo espetado agora completamente molhado e os óculos de sol no mesmo lugar de sempre. No entanto, no segundo seguinte Shino já não se encontrava lá.

"Ugh. Outra vez teletransporte?" Temari perguntou enquanto lutava para se recompor. Kakuzu assentiu resoluto e esta suspirou. "Bom que seja, mas aviso desde já se os Guardians me virem a vomitar, vão ter de morrer."

* * *

"Tal como esperado a maioria da informação no servidor principal está encriptada." Shikamaru disse, a sua face parecia estranhamente pálida visto estar apenas a ser iluminada pela luz que provinha do grande monitor à sua frente.

"Já era de esperar." Sasuke assentiu. Ele e Shikamaru eram os únicos dois que se encontravam na enorme sala que continha um ecrã gigante. "Que é que vais fazer?" Perguntou enquanto que olhava à volta pela centésima vez.

Shikamaru suspirou e coçou a cabeça. "De momento não tenho tempo para tratar disto. Vou guardar a informação toda encriptada ou não, depois tratamos de descodificar esta porcaria." Disse e começou a mexer furiosamente no ecrã enquanto janelas e mais janelas abriam e fechavam. "Os outros estão a explorar?" Perguntou a Sasuke que assentiu.

"Foda-se!" Esta exclamação foi feita por uma voz masculina seguida de um grande estrondo. Imediatamente Shikamaru e Sasuke ficaram em alerta.

"Devem ser os Whispers." Disse Shikamaru enquanto se apressava ainda mais. Sasuke por outro lado praguejou em voz baixa enquanto que a sala começava agora a ganhar um brilho azul proveniente da electrecidade que se estava a acumular numa das suas mãos.

"Eu vou ver se os atraso." Sasuke disse e dirigiu-se para fora da sala. No entanto, parou à porta quando Shikamaru o interrompeu. "Evita confrontações."

Shikamaru não podia ver o sorriso de desafio que Sasuke tinha nos lábios quando este desvaneceu na penumbra. Contudo, e conhecendo-o como conhecia decidiu activar o intercomunicador. "Naruto? Por amor de Deus vem ao andar de cima, acho que o Sasuke está prestes a fazer uma grande estupidez."

* * *

Ora aquilo não era suposto ter corrido assim. Não, o plano dos Whispers não era de forma alguma teletransportar-se em cima de uma estante. Não. Não estava no plano.

Kakuzu levantou-se num esforço para manter a sua dignidade. Realmente, era nestas alturas que um utilizador de Byakugan fazia muita falta.

"Acho que vou vomitar." Temari disse enquanto se agachava e punha a cabeça entre os joelhos. Sai, por seu lado limitou-se a esperar. Era certo que os Guardians já os tinham ouvido, senão tivessem ouvido o estrondo o berro de Hidan teria sido o suficiente para acordar qualquer morto.

Assim, e mesmo a tempo, Sasuke apareceu à frente deles, um sorriso cínico nos lábios, a máscara cinzenta no topo da cabeça deixando ver a cara e chidori em punho.

"Ouve, miúdo, deixa-nos em paz, okay? Nós fazemos a nossa coisa e vocês fazem a vossa, boa?" E esta foi a maneira de Kakuzu tentar entrar em negociações. Nenhum deles reparou no entanto que Shino já havia desaparecido.

"Desculpem lá mas isso não será possível." O Uchiha mais novo respondeu.

"O quê? Anda cá eu digo-te como é que elas te mordem!" Hidan berrou furiosamente, enquanto manejava a sua foice às cegas fazendo com que os elementos dos Whispers se afastassem por precaução.

"Venha." Sasuke sorriu. Afinal de contas, tinha uma dívida para pagar àquele idiota.

Os outros nada podiam fazer, assim decidiram deixá-los ali a combater feitos dois tolos e tratar daquilo que realmente ali estavam a fazer. Assim, Temari rapidamente recompôs-se e começou a navegar pelos corredores procurando por algum sinal de vida naquela solitária instalação.

* * *

Neji nem queria acreditar no que estava a ver. Ele esperava tudo. Caraças, ele esperava mutantes gigantes, mas uma pessoa ali? O rapaz estava deitado numa maca, os seus olhos fechados, completamente relaxado com uma intravenosa a desaparecer por debaixo dos cobertores. Será que estava consciente? Ou estaria em morte cerebral ou algo do género?

Neji olhou para o lado vendo que a prima também olhava o rapaz com preocupação evidente a transparecer na sua face.

"Achas que era disto que eles vinham à procura?" Neji acabou por perguntar, e Hinata deu um pequeno salto, parecia que por momentos tinha pensado que estava sozinha ali.

"É provável, mas a questão é para quê…" Verdade seja dita, Hinata estava chateadíssima, não era suposto terem dado logo com Gaara, mas com o Byakugan de Neji, outra coisa não se esperava. Imediatamente este tinha reparado no corpo vivo e agora ali estavam os dois, ela sem realmente saber o que fazer pois aquilo fugia completamente a qualquer plano que alguma vez tivesse pensado.

"Então vamos tirá-lo daqui. De qualquer forma, isto é ilegal, não podem ter aqui uma pessoa nestas condições. Vamos levar o rapaz," e com isto deu mais uma olhadela pelo rapaz ruivo que dormia descansadamente, ou assim o parecia, e mordeu o lábio. "Caraças, o que é que nós vamos fazer?" Perguntou-se então e Hinata olhou para ele. Neji não podia estar a falar a sério! Eles não podiam ficar com o Gaara, onde é que o iriam meter?

"E o que é que lhe faríamos?" Hinata inquiriu e Neji suspirou, onde é que andava o Itachi quando ele era necessário?

"Sei lá! Eu só sei que ele não pode ficar aqui!" Mas com isto calou-se abruptamente e imediatamente activou o seu byakugan e Hinata fez o mesmo verificando que, para maior horror Shino tinha acabado de entrar na sala. "A tua invisibilidade não servirá de grande coisa meu amigo." Neji disse enquanto tocava na têmpora num gesto algo arrogante.

Shino estancou e olhou para Gaara, apenas para voltar a focar a sua atenção em Neji. Ora ali estava uma situação pegajosa…

Nesse instante o som de um tiro ouviu-se. Este tinha sido direccionado a Shino vindo directamente da arma de Hinata, no entanto, Shino evitara-o facilmente com o seu escudo invisível.

"Nós somos dois e tu estás sozinho. Portanto, se fosse a ti abandonava esta sala." Hinata começou enquanto Neji pegou rapidamente no telemóvel para chamar reforços.

Shino mordeu o lábio percebendo o conselho de Hinata, era melhor recuar por agora e avisar os outros. Assim o fez e desatou a correr para fora dali.

"Ele vai voltar. E com companhia." Neji afirmou enquanto começava a tentar mover a maca onde Gaara se encontrava deitado. Hinata arregalou os olhos.

"O que estás a fazer?" Perguntou em choque.

"Temos ordens directas para tirar este rapaz daqui custe o que custar. Acho que acabou de se tornar bastante óbvio que é isto que os Whispers pretendem." Neji começou e Hinata, a algum contragosto foi ajudá-lo.

* * *

"Naruto temos problemas no piso debaixo. Mas que raio, o que é que tu estás a fazer?" Ten-ten perguntou ao loiro que procurava num frenezi papéis num arquivo.

"Caraças, estou tão perto…" Naruto murmurou enquanto fechava uma gaveta e voltava a abrir outra, ignorando completamente Ten-ten e Lee que olhavam para ele pasmos.

"Meu jovem amigo, será que não ouviste? Temos de ir ajudar lá em baixo. Eles encontraram uma pessoa!" Lee berrou e isto pareceu acordar Naruto que olhou para eles com olhos azuis mais escuros que o normal.

"Uh? A sério? Bem, vocês os dois podem ir, eu termino aqui." Naruto disse e mergulhou de novo nos seus afazeres. Lee e Ten olharam um para o outro e encolheram os ombros deixando o rapaz sozinho. A verdade é que nem Naruto sabia o que se passava com ele. A verdade é que parecia que algo dentro dele queria desesperadamente que ele encontrasse algo que se encontrava ali. E parecia ser-lhe impossível concentrar em algo mais do que naquilo.

De repente um barulho chamou a sua atenção. Olhando para trás viu o rapaz da máscara sorridente.

"Tu…" Murmurou enquanto as suas mãos se fecharam em punhos.

O rapaz encolheu os ombros e avançou calmamente. "À procura de algo?" Perguntou cinicamente.

"Não é nada da tua conta." Naruto grunhiu mas o rapaz retirou algo da mochila que trazia às costas, uma pasta pelo que parecia e deixou em cima da secretária.

"Pode parecer estranho, mas é isto que queres." E num borrão de tinta, desapareceu.

Naruto aproximou-se e viu o título escrito na capa _'Projecto Bijuu'_.

* * *

Já no piso zero um encontro minimamente estranho acontecera: de um lado temos Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Lee e Ten a puxar a maca de Gaara e do outro temos nada mais nada menos que Konan e Pein assim como uma Temari muitíssimo preocupada e um Kakuzu plácido.

"O rapaz." Pein ordenou. No entanto, era-lhe impossível utilizar a sua mutação de momento pois acabaria por colocar a vida de Gaara em risco.

Shikamaru por momentos estudou o comportamento do inimigo e em seguida um sorriso preguiçoso e bastante vitorioso apareceu nos seus lábios. Com isto enterrou as mãos nos bolsos e retirou um isqueiro e um cigarro.

"Sabem, a questão é que, isso não vai ser possível." Disse enquanto acendia o cigarro.

"Do que é que estás a falar? Nós somos mais fortes, e daqui não saem sem nos entregar o rapaz." Konan gritou enquanto fechava e abria as mãos.

"O problema é que eu sei que o rapaz é importante para vocês. Portanto, ou saímos daqui com o rapaz, ou matamo-lo aqui." Shikamaru disse e com isto soprou algumo fumo directamente para a cara do ruivo que franziu a sobrancelha em desconforto. Temari estava para o matar nesse momento.

"Seu filho da mãe! Tira as mãos do meu-!" Mas foi impedida de falar por Pein que tinha os olhos fixou em Neji que exibia um sorriso vitorioso assim como uma arma apontada à têmpora de Gaara.

Por uma vez na vida, Pein teria de retirar. Não havia maneira de sair dali com Gaara, não quando os Guardians sabiam que eles não queriam que este fosse morto.

"Muito bem. Vamos retirar e vocês podem sair." Pein acabou por concordar e uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Temari.

"Por favor, por favor… Não lhe façam nada." Apesar de ser nítido que se dirigia a todos os Guardians os seus olhos mantiveram-se fixos em Shikamaru. Que passados alguns momentos acabou por assentir.

"Tem a minha palavra." Acabou por dizer e nesse preciso momento Sai entrou assim como Naruto que se lhes juntou.

"O H?" Pein perguntou a Sai que encolheu os ombros. Nesse momento ouviu-se uma explosão.

* * *

Aquela foice, ou gadanha ou o raio que o parta, tinha de dar merda. Sasuke sabia que aquele instrumento não era o mais adequado para lutar em locais apertados, sabia-o desde o incidente na torre 4. Mas aquele incosciente parecia gostar mais daquilo do que batatas fritas. E olha no que deu…

Hidan acabara por espetar a porcaria da foice num dos painéis de controlo que por ali se encontrava que começou a arder. O fogo alastrou e Sasuke só teve tempo de se refugiar atrás de uma secretária quando se deu uma explosão em cadeia. Imediatamente sirenes de alarme começaram a ser ouvidas e o alarme anti incêndio foi accionado fazendo com que começasse a cair àgua do tecto. Era bom que saíssem dali depressa ou teriam graves problemas.

Quando se voltou a levantar deu com o idiota da foice a tirá-la do que restava do painel de controlo com algum esforço e a olhar para ele enquanto encolhia os ombros e se ria. Algo do género _´Isto foi espectacular!'. _

Seria possível que ele só se desse com idiotas. O imortal acabou por sair e ele também teve de fazer o mesmo. O Itachi não ia ficar nada contente com aquilo tudo.

* * *

No final de contas, tanto Guardians como Whispers saíram dali o mais depressa possível sãos e salvos. Os Guardians com um corpo a mais, mas enfim isso seria resolvido mais tarde, o que importava agora é que todos estavam salvos e que não tinham sido apanhados.

Pelo menos, aquela pequena aventura não tinha tido consequências demasiado desastrosas, ou pelo menos assim o parecia.

Temari ficara muito abalada por Gaara ter ido com os Guardians e estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Pein de momento pensava como iria encarar os seus companheiros e contar-lhes o falhanço que tinha sido. Sasuke estava incrivelmente pesaroso da desilusão que causara ao irmão. Naruto olhava lá para fora enquanto apertava nas mãos a pasta de documentos que o rapaz da máscara sorridente lhe tinha dado. Itachi ainda pensava no que fazer com o rapaz. Shikamaru tentava pensar no que é que o rapaz poderia ser para a Sra. Temari.

Mas o pior, bem o pior nem eles sabiam…

* * *

Nas instalações agora parcialmente destruídas, o protocolo de segurança tinha sido activado. Este protocolo consistia basicamente em tentar salvar tudo o que fosse possível, ou seja, se se encontrasse algum organismo vivo por ali, este seria acordado para assim poder tentar fugir.

Ora, a verdade é que para além de Gaara se encontrava mais alguém nas instalações, num nível tão inferior que nem os Guardians nem os Whispers tinham reparado.

Uma cúpula abriu-se e de dentro saiu um ser de longos cabelos castanhos, corpo esbelto do que parecia ser uma rapariga, tinha as unhas dos pés e das mãos bastante compridas e parecia estar com algumas dificuldades em levantar-se. Quando finalmente conseguiu cambaleou até a uma parede e levantou um objecto.

Um pequeno sorriso tocou-lhe os lábios quando reconheceu o que era. _Uma boneca de trapos sem um braço. _

* * *

_**Por favor não se assutem mas... eu a modos que vou com 3 capítulos de avanço. O que por miúdos quer dizer, bem tenho o capítulo 12 completo. No entanto, continuarei a postar a este ritmo, não vá a inspiração acabar. **_

_**Bom, espero que tenham gostado desta coisa, eu pessoalmente não gostei muito. Penso que poderia ter ficado melhor, mas no fim foi tudo o que consegui. **_

_**Please deixem review (: Qualquer dúvida ou questão é só dizer.**_

_**Btw, no último cap. deve estar lá uma referência ao Hidan que deve estar errada. Tenho quase a certeza que em vez de Hidan devia estar Kisame. De qualquer forma desculpem pelo erro. :$**_

_**E penso que é tudo por hoje. **_

_**Love, **_

_**- Ed**_

_**P.S: Agora deu-me para fazer personagens para não sei quantas fic de fichas. Devo andar 'abariadinha da cabeça'. -.-**_


	11. Revelação

**_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Whispers_**

"I aint' happy, I'm feeling glad. I got sunshine, in a bag. I'm useless, but not for long. The future it's coming on..."

* * *

10º Capítulo: Revelação

"Que desarranjo. Que grosseria." Um homem de cabelo comprido e voz aveludada disse em desgosto enquanto analisava os danos feitos na instalação. Com um dedo pálido e longo percorreu a superfície de um dos painés de controlo que tinha explodido e abanou a cabeça. "Que bárbaros." Acabou por concluir, e os seus olhos, que até agora tinham permanecido fechados abriram-se mostrando duas orbes amarelas. Aqueles olhos na verdade, mais pareciam ser de uma cobra visto que as suas pupilas eram apenas e só um risco negro que rasgava o manto dourado do qual era composto a sua íris.

"Sr. Orochimaru, os danos não são graves. Este foi o sitio mais devastado." Um rapaz de cabelo cinzento e óculos disse enquanto vasculhava na sua bata branca por uma caneta. Quando a encontrou começou rapidamente a escrevinhar qualquer coisa num bloco de notas. "No entanto, temos duas situações que precisam da sua especial atenção."

Orochimaru voltou-se para o rapaz e semi-cerrou os olhos. "Deixa-me adivinhar, o portador de bijuu foi levado." Acabou por dizer e o rapaz acenou, contudo um estranho sorriso invadiu-lhe o rosto. "E quanto à segunda situação?" Orochimaru prosseguiu voltando-se para encarar o rapaz completamente. Na placa que trazia na bata lia-se o nome _Kabuto_.

"Um dos seus projectos falhados, acordou." Kabuto disse e os olhos de Orochimaru dilataram-se enquanto um sorriso resgado apareceu revelando os seus caninos contundentes.

"A minha afilhada acordou? Mas que alegria. Pelos vistos a vinda daqueles selvagens aqui pode ter dado jeito afinal de contas." Orochimaru disse enquanto começava a dar longas passadas saindo da sala e entrando no corredor. Kabuto seguiu-o.

"Dr. mas não acha que os sinais de luta são estranhos? Supostamente os Whispers deveriam ter sido os únicos a aqui estar." Kabuto insinuou, ele próprio tinha já uma teoria bem definida do que se ali tinha passado.

"Sim, de facto bastante estranho. Mas tenho a certeza que essa gente, não voltará a fazer coisas à revelia, iremos tê-los sob rédea curta." Orochimaru explicou enquanto entrava no elevador e não era preciso ser nenhum génio para saber perfeitamente que este falava acerca dos Guardians.

"Pergunto-me quem terá ficado com o controlador de bijuu…" Este continuou e Orochimaru encolheu os ombros. Desde que soubera que a sua _afilhada_ tinha acordado que estava demasiado excitado para se preocupar com coisas secundárias.

"Não interessa, também já não nos tinha qualquer utilidade." Retorquiu. "Agora presta atenção Kabuto, acho que vais gostar muito daquilo que vais ver. Tu ainda não trabalhavas comigo quando criei a _'morte', _mas tenho a certeza que ficarás encantado com aquilo que irás ver. É afinal de contas o meu melhor trabalho de sempre." Orochimaru continuou enquanto a porta do elevador se abria no último andar em profundidade.

* * *

"Tens a certeza que este é deveras o melhor sítio para o deixar?" Sakura perguntou a Itachi enquanto ambos avançavam por umas escadas íngremes que pareciam dar a uma cave.

"É o melhor sítio que temos por agora, e, se antes conseguiu conter as crises do Naruto tenho a certeza que servirá para tratar dele. Além do mais, é impossível que o Jiraya o deixe sair daqui tão facilmente." Itachi respondeu enquanto apalpava para conseguir encontrar o interruptor da luz. Finalmente quando o espaço se iluminou, foi possível ver que se encontravam numa sala de aspecto moderno com as paredes pintadas de branco e cheiro a hospital, e que, ao lado da sala estava um quarto, onde em tudo se parecia também com uma hospital no entanto dava para ver tudo o que se passava lá dentro visto que a parede parecia ser feita de acrílico ou vidro.

Aquela divisão ficava situada no nº 3 da rua Nakama. Fora nesta casa, que o jovem órfão Naruto passara parte da sua adolescência ao cuidado do seu mentor Jiraya. Aquele quarto na cave tinha por função controlar as suas crises provocadas pela energia negativa que a partir da puberdade começaram a ser mais frequentes. Foi também aqui que Naruto aprendeu a controlar os seus impulsos destrutivos. Jiraya tinha sido para ele como um pai visto que como sempre fora órfão, visto que o seu pai Yodaime, presidente do país fora assassinado num golpe de estado e a sua mãe morrera ao dar-lhe à luz, este tinha sido escondido pelo antigo presidente Sandaime. Assim, Naruto sempre se desenvencilhara sozinho tendo ido para aquela casa quando se deu a sua primeira crise, na altura dos 13 anos.

O referido loiro analizava agora as paredes brancas com mágoa como se recordações de tempos passados lhe viessem à memória. "Naruto, o rapaz pode se rmagrinho mas caso não tenhas reparado ainda pesa um bocado. Portanto, ajuda-me a deitá-lo na cama." Neji queixou-se e Naruto assim o fez colocando Gaara no quarto de paredes transparentes fechando a porta e digitando o devido código. A verdade é que aquele quarto, mais do que tudo funcionava como prisão visto que, quem ali estivesse fechado veria imediatamente a sua energia mutacional ser sugada. Nisto o loiro voltou-se para trás para ver que Itachi se encontrava de pé encostado a uma parede e o resto da equipa que tinha vindo com eles para o local: Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji e Sasuke estava também bastante apreensiva.

"Oh-oh! Vejam só se não é o meu Naruto! Então garoto só te lembras aqui de mim quando é para me pedires favores destes!" Disse um homem de longo cabelo branco e sorriso gozão.

"Tsk. Até parece que tens um historial muito limpo acerca de fugir à lei." Naruto queixou-se mas deu um abraço forte no homem que se riu com vontade.

"Ah, tu sabes como é que é, a lei é uma mulher muito distorcida, eu e ela nunca jogámos muito bem." Acabou enquanto encolhia os ombros. "Mas diz-me lá, o que é estão a pensar fazer ao cabeça de fósforo?" Jiraya acabou por perguntar num tom algo mais sério.

"Por enquanto queríamos apenas deixá-lo aqui e vir aqui o mais possível apenas para perceber a história dele e a relação dele com os Whispers. Contudo… não sabemos ainda quando é que ele vai decidir acordar." Itachi disse enquanto os seus olhos se viraram para observar o rapaz que dormia relaxadamente.

Shikamaru abanou a cabeça. "Duvido que ele diga o que quer que seja. E no estado em que ele está, acho que é seguro afirmar que quando ele acordar, se ele sequer chegar a acordar, vai estar num grande estado de choque." E com isto pôs-se a brincar com a tampa do isqueiro, como se quisesse acender um cigarro mas um olhar intimidador de Jiraya fê-lo mudar de ideias.

"Eu estive a verificar a condição de saúde dele. Pelo que vi apenas está mal nutrido, não apresenta quaisquer problemas mentais e não possuí qualquer tipo de drogas no sistema. Basicamente, ele está a dormir visto que pelos vistos é o único mecanismo de defesa que o seu corpo consiguiu activar contras as ameaças exteriores." Sakura acrescentou e sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke, que olhou para ela de sobrancelha erguida. No entanto, esta nem se apercebeu do desconforto do outro.

"Sim, e não há dúvidas que o rapaz possuí uma mutação. Apenas em concelho com a Hinata poderei ser mais específico, mas pareceu-me ter a ver com controlo de elementos terrenos." Neji afirmou com voz grave e Sasuke coçou a cabeça.

"Então não compreendo. A mutação dele nem rara é! Porque é que a Hino Kuni estaria interessada de tal modo nele que o quereria raptar?" Desta vez foi Sasuke que falou e para espanto geral, Naruto aclarou a garganta e atirou com algo para cima da mesinha de café.

Tratava-se da pasta dada por Sai.

"O gajo da máscara sorridente deu-me isto quando estávamos lá. Não sei bem porquê mas eu também andava à procura dela."

"Como assim, não sabes bem porquê? Se nem sequer sabes do que a pasta se trata como é que poderias andar atrás dela?" Neji perguntou sem entender e Naruto torceu as mãos em desconforto.

"Aquilo que ele tem," Jiraya começou. "Aquilo que há dentro dele, tem uma intuição incrível. Não me espanta nada que quisesse que nós descobríssemos isto."

"Esperem aí! Agora estão a dar vida a algo que não tem nada a ver com-" Sasuke ia continuar mas foi interrompido por Itachi que tinha engolido em seco.

"Aquele rapaz… Ele é igual a ti Naruto. É disso que eles andam atrás." Acabou por dizer enquanto continuava a folhear atabalhoadamente as várias páginas contidas na pasta.

* * *

Hinata suspirou e esfregou as mãos numa tentativa vã de as aquecer. Encontrava-se numa paragem de autocarro pública de guarda-chuva na mão enquanto continuava a chover a potes. Tal como combinado, eram 4h da manhã e ela estava no sítio combinado. Agora só faltava que alguém aparecesse.

No entanto, Hinata não estava a contar que fosse Pein, o líder que lhe aparecesse ali do nada. Assim de capuz, roupa escuro e chapéu-de-chuva negro, Pein poderia ser confundido com qualquer um. Ninguém jamais saberia que aquele se tratava de um dos homens mais poderosos da Terra.

"Boa noite Hinata." Este disse em voz grossa enquanto se sentava ao lado dela no banco.

"Olá. Então, como estão todos?" Hinata perguntou e Pein encolheu os ombros.

"Desapontados, suponho eu. Mas na opinião geral é que é melhor que ele esteja com os Guardians do que naquele sitio." Disse quase cuspindo as palavras.

"Eu sei onde ele está a ser guardado. Trata-se da casa de um escritor de livros eróticos, no local onde o Naruto, outro com o mesmo problema que Gaara, era levado quando tinhas as crises." Hinata respondeu clinicamente. "No entanto, acho que não será necessário intervir imediatamente. Eu poderei estar em contacto com ele e sei perfeitamente que ele não será mal tratado."

"Sim, para além disso, se avançássemos já o teu disfarce seria completamente arruinado." Pein comentou. "A Temari é a que está pior. Culpa-se por não termos conseguido trazer o miúdo."

Hinata suspirou. "Ele está em segurança e por agora, é o que importa. Aquela gente já não lhe poderá tocar." Pein assentiu secamente e Hinata prosseguiu. "Doravante terei de ser ainda mais cuidadosa. De certo já foste informado que espiões da Hino Kuni entrarão no nosso departamento a partir de segunda-feira."

"Alguma ideia dos nomes deles?" Pein perguntou

"Sei que há uma Karin e um Suigetsu…" Pein fez um ligeiro som de 'tsk' e abanou a cabeça. Hinata olhou para ele numa interrogação silenciosa.

"Esse dois, têm mutações artificiais. Foram-lhes introduzidas mutações, e se não estou em erro, essa gente são encarregados de classe S. Não encontrar ninguém tão qualificado na Hino Kuni como eles." Pein comentou secamente. "Realmente terás de ter cuidado. Sei que um deles, acho que o nome é Juugo, é especialista em arranjar informação."

"Penso que esse nome também me foi mencionado." Hinata disse tristemente. No entanto, decidiu mudar de assunto. "O Sai deu a pasta ao Naruto?"

"Sim, por esta altura os Guardians já devem saber melhor com o que estão a lidar." E com isto levantou-se. "Bem, tenho pena que de me despedir de ti tão cedo, mas não posso mais ficar." Pein disse e Hinata assentiu.

Quando Pein ia para se voltar, hesitou por momentos e voltou-se para trás. "Não sei se já te disseram, mas se não, informo-te: a Ino está grávida." E com isto abriu o guarda-chuva e saiu para a noite fria deixando Hinata naquela ilha de luz que era a paragem enquanto à volta só se via escuridão.

Hinata voltou-se a sentar e por momentos deixou que os eventos épicos que se estavam a passar tomassem conta das suas emoções. O projecto bijuu, a dor de Gaara, a ameça de uma guerra civil ou mesmo mundial…

Assim, e sem que desse por isso rapidamente começou a hiperventilar.

* * *

A morte deixou-se ali estar enquanto lhe cortavam o cabelo. Sinceramente nunca se tinha preocupado muito com o seu aspecto, no entanto, e se bem se recordava antes tinha o cabelo pelo meio das costas bastante escadeado. A morte desta vez quis algo diferente. Afinal de contas, tinha-lhe sido dada uma segunda oportunidade e desta vez estava confiante que não iria desapontar.

Por isto, suportou toda a tortura pela qual passou esta tarde, primeiro tivera que cortar as unhas e tudo mais e depilar todo e qualquer pêlo indesejável. Afinal de contas ela era a sobrinha de Orochimaru e não podia andar por aí a parecer uma selvagem. E para aqueles mais cépticos que devem estar a achar que 'uhh' ela tem pêlos e unhas grandes… Bem a morte achava que para alguém que estivera em coma durante 2 anos ela até que estava muito bem conservada. No entanto, a depilação e corte não fora tudo, em seguida Orochimaru estivera-lhe a fazer variadíssimos testes para verificar se tudo aquilo que ela tinha aprendido com ele não fora perdido. Pelos vistos não, todas as capacidades físicas e intelectuais que o seu padrinho incutira nela durante grande parte da sua infância mantiveram-se intactas assim como a sua mutação.

A morte olhou-se ao espelho e franziu o sobrolho. Agora o seu cabelo estava cortado todo a direito e caía até ao início dos ombros assim sendo mais comprido perto da face e mais curto na nuca, a sua franja seguia o mesmo padrão o que lhe dava um aspecto totalmente simétrico. A morte tinha olhos castanhos-escuros amendoados e cabelo castanho-escuro também. Como seria de esperar, era apenas e só uma rapariga normal sem nada a apontar.

Kabuto apareceu por trás dela e sorriu ao ver a sua reflexão. "É um prazer conhecê-la pela primeira vez, morte. Infelizmente, nunca nos pudemos conhecer pois estivemos sempre em academias diferentes." Kabuto sorriu amavelmente enquanto analisava a rapariga sentada em cima da cama coberta apenas por um lençol branco e com o sobrolho erguido enquanto se admirava ao espelho.

"Uma pena de facto." A morte acabou por responder enquanto pousava o espelho na mesinha de cabeceira.

"Foi realmente uma pena o seu acidente. No entanto, temo-la de volta e é isso que importa. Aqui tem três fatos que o Sr. Orochimaru mandou preparar exclusivamente para si. Ele disse para escolher aquele que mais lhe agradasse." Kabuto disse enquanto pousava os vários tecidos na cama. A morte olhou para eles e um pequeno sorriso invadiu-lhe os lábios.

"O meu padrinho é sempre bastante atencioso." Acabou por referir enquanto apalpava um tecido. Kabuto franziu o sobrolho mas não fez mais nenhum comentário acabando por se retirar. A morte olhou com indecisão para os fatos apresentados. O primeiro tratava-se de um vestido branco de cortes e linhas simples acompanhado por umas botas castanhas. A morte achou que aquele vestido não era apropriado para alguém que queria trabalhar, além de mais, caso as coisas começassem a ficar mais físicas não daria jeito algum. O segundo fato era umas calças de ganga estreitas com um top vermelho e um casaquinho de malha às riscas vermelhas juntamente com umas sabrinas vermelhas. A morte achou o conjunto muito bonito e muito bem apresentado, no entanto continuou a achá-lo pouco formal e provavelmente quem a visse assim e com uma estrutura tão modesta como a morte possuía, pois nem era muito alta nem muito baixa acharia que era não era nenhuma profissional. Portanto, o segunto conjunto também estava excluído.

Por fim, o terceiro facto consistia numas calças de ganga escura com uma camisa branca e um colete cinzento, juntamente tinha uns sapatos-bota que pareciam ser muito confortáveis. A morte achou que dos três aquele se adequava melhor. Quando conjugado com uma gabardina dar-lhe-ia o ar profissional que ela estava à procura.

Já Kabuto tinha preocupações muito mais pesadas a invadir o seu encéfalo.

Na sua opinião, algo de muito estranho se passava ali. Primeiro, nunca tinha ouvido falar desta 'afilhada' de Orochimaru, segundo o apreço que esta parecia ter por ele era ridículo pois sinceramente ele sabia que ela tinha sido uma das suas cobaias para o teste de mutações artificiais, e em terceiro, a culpa do que acontecera com ela e o facto de esta ter estado em coma era única e exclusivamente de Orochimaru. Portanto, porquê tanto amor?

"Kabuto, não penses demasiado, a tua cabeça pode não dar conta do recado. O que é que eu já te disse várias vezes? És um cientista e não um psicólogo. Se tens dúvidas pergunta, testa, experimenta." A voz de Orochimaru ouviu-se por detrás dele e este voltou-se para encarar o estranho homem com cara de serpente. Este tinha retirado o seu fato de negócios e estava agora envergando a sua bata normal.

"E o Sr. providenciar-me-á as respostas?" Kabuto acabou por perguntar e Orochimaru riu.

"Segue-me, está na hora de conheceres um pouco mais acerca da minha querida afilhada…" Este acabou por responder enquanto ele e Kabuto se afastavam.

* * *

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! E como é o meu dia de anos decidi fazer um update nas duas histórias, logo sou eu que dou a prenda! :D **_

_**Btw, para quem lê o manga: É GUERRA PESSOAL, É GUERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WOOOOT! GO DEAD PEOPLE GO! ^^ **_

_**O título ficou ao lado porque esta fanficition anda todo TRIPADO e eu não estou para me chatear.**_


	12. morte

__

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto não me pertence._

* * *

_**Whispers**_

"Try to let go of the truth, the battles of your youth, because this is just a game... It's a beautiful lie, it's a perfect denial. Such a beautiful lie to believe in (...)"

* * *

11º Capítulo: morte

Num determinado ano e num determinado dia de um determinado mês, nasceu uma menina. Bem, quanto a isto não há grande novidade, se virmos bem devem nascer milhares e milhares de crianças no mesmo dia. Este menina não era nada fora do comum.

O seu pai e a sua mãe ficaram muito felizes quando a menina nasceu, eram os dois executivos brilhantes e ainda eram novos tendo o mundo todo à sua frente. Assim, e como é costume o pai da menina continuou a trabalhar, praticamente dia e noite, e a sua mãe ficou de baixa de parto durante algum tempo tendo depois regressado ao trabalho. Até aqui tudo bem. Contudo, foi a partir desta fase que o futuro e história desta criança dão, o que pode chamar uma volta de 360º alterando-se completamente. A empresa dos seus pais tinha conseguido um contrato importantíssimo e ir-se-ia expandir-se, o que implicava mais horas de trabalho e menos tempo passado em família no lar. Assim, e tratando-se de uma família abastada os pais deixaram a criança aos cuidados dos inúmeros empregados que possuíam indo a casa apenas de mês a mês. Isto pode parecer cruel, no entanto, os pais da menina, ao contrário do que se possa pensar não eram duas pedras frias e sem sentimentos, faziam questão de ligar sempre que podiam e as suas demandas acerca da educação da criança chegavam a irritar os empregados mais pacientes.

A menina assim foi criada. Os empregados da família, tendo também as suas próprias famílias nunca deram a devida atenção afectiva à criança, visto que tinham os seus próprios rebentos para cuidar. Além disso, é certo e sabido, 'patrão fora, dia santo na loja', e a ausência dos patrões fazia com que na maioria das vezes estes se tornassem desleixados.

Devido a isto não é de espantar que a menina tivesse crescido sob regime apertado, tendo aulas de línguas, de anatomia, de literatura, de ciências, de música, de canto e dança, contudo no tempo em que tinha livre ninguém lhe poupava um olhar sequer. A menina também nunca tinha ido para a escola sendo sempre educada em casa segundo os padrões mais elevados.

A partir dos seus 6 anos esta começou a desenvolver um fascínio por tudo aquilo que envolvia a natureza, e, aproveitando o vasto jardim de sua casa começou a estudar todo o tipo de insectos e aves que encontrava comparando-os com os desenhos que tinha num livro. Este foi o seu entretém até aos seus 10 anos. A partir dessa idade, e estando a entrar numa rebelião típica de pré-adolescente, a menina decidiu que esta era altura para fazer algo diferente. Não podendo sair muito mais de casa do que esporádicas visitas ao hospital ou a uma ou outra loja, esta dedicou-se a estudar todos os livros existentes na biblioteca lá de casa, mesmo estes sendo não muito aconselháveis para a sua idade. Um deles falava sobre coisas como a morte, nesse livro citava que esta não tinha cara concreta nem personalidade que merecesse ser destacada, não sabia nada da vida senão que o destino de tudo era morrer e que, para além de tudo isso viva fechada nas suas masmorras apenas saindo para cumprir o seu dever. A menina achou que as semelhanças entre esta figura e ela eram demasiado gritantes e sem se aperceber começou por se chamar a si própria morte. O nome até que soava bem no ouvido, bem melhor que o dela na sua opinião, além de mais, o facto de se escrever com letra minúscula, caindo na categoria de 'coisa' fazia-a sentir mais aproximada com aquilo que talvez era, pois na sua opinião apenas aquele que tem consciência que vive deve usar um nome com letra maiúscula e esse não era o seu caso. A morte vivia apenas e só para respirar, comer e ler. Nada mais a fascinava. Até certo dia.

O acontecimento que revolucionou a sua vida passou-se perto do seu 11º aniversário. A morte estava a experienciar um raro momento de alegria visto que os seus progenitores, termo que ela tinha lido no livro e preferia a 'pais', vinham a casa. Assim, encontrava-se sentada no sofá da sala com o seu melhor vestidinho branco abanando as pernas numa ansiedade desmedida. Eles estavam atrasados como de costume. Passados alguns momentos alguém apareceu, a morte nunca tinha visto nenhum animal daqueles excepto na televisão e tinha quase a certeza de que se chamava gato. Aquela coisa peluda veio-se enroscar aos seus pés. A morte ficou muito curiosa com aquilo. Era um bicho esquisito e nunca pensou que algo tão peludo pudesse existir, a morte apenas tinha visto insectos e aves, nunca tocara em nenhum canídeo e muito certamente, nunca tocara em nenhum felino também. A morte pegou-lhe então pelo pescoço para o analisar melhor retorcendo-o no ar e rindo parvamente quando o gato esperneava e soprava fazendo uns sons muito estranhos. Por isto, a morte teve de lhe apertar mais o pescoço para o sossegar e o bicho pareceu fazê-lo pois passados poucos momentos sossegou chegando mesmo a adormecer.

Depois da sua análise a morte voltou a pousar o felino no chão mas este não se mexeu mais. Tinha passado uma hora e o gato não mexera um músculo, o que fez com que a morte ficasse intrigada. Assim, e com muita determinação correu para a biblioteca buscar um livro qualquer que lhe dissesse o que se tinha passado. Percorreu todo e qualquer livro e estava difícil de encontrar a resposta até que por fim, num dos mais básicos descobriu que tinha asfixiado o gato matando-o.

A morte ficou chocada. Não sabia que se podia matar as coisas assim tão facilmente. Melhor ainda, a morte apercebera-se de uma realidade assustadora, só agora percebera o que o seu nome significava. Sinceramente, não lhe parecera assim tão mau. Quer dizer, num momento estamos cá e no outro… bem, no outro já não estamos. Não lhe parecia que fosse motivo para tanto alarido.

Eram agora 10 da noite e os seus progenitores ainda não tinham aparecido. A morte decidira que tinha de se entreter com alguma coisa e por isso, decidiu pôr em prática umas coisas que tinham aparecido num dos livros de anatomia. Não seria fácil, mas valia a pena tentar.

Eram 11 da noite quando o pior aconteceu, os pais da morte entraram exactamente quando esta estava de faca na mão pronta para abrir o gato e divertir-se um bocadinho a perceber um pouco da sua anatomia.

A mãe da morte ficou em choque e rapidamente começou a gritar que tinham criado um monstro e que a culpa tinha sido deles. O pai da morte, um homem mais prático apenas acabou por dizer que talvez a menina tivesse nascido com algum problema mental. Assim, as próximas semanas foram passadas entre consultas de psicólogos e especialistas, no entanto nada de errado foi encontrado na menina. Segundo os psicólogos, todos os valores morais e apreço pela vida tinham sido devidamente interiorizados e que, concerteza o episódio vivido tinha sido apenas um pequeno deslizes ou uma curiosidade de criança levada ao extremo.

O pai da morte aceitou esse facto calmamente e estava disposto a seguir com a vida, mas a mãe tinha outras ideias, sempre quisera uma menina que usasse vestidos bonitos, gostasse de se arranjar, fosse a nata da sociedade, enfim que fosse o sonho de qualquer concurso de beleza. A morte era uma menina calada, que lia muito e explorava ainda mais, não apresentando qualquer sinal de vivacidade.

Por fim, a mãe não aguentou e exigiu que a menina fosse levada. Assim aconteceu, a morte foi levada para a Academia de meninos especiais do 'Padrinho' Orochimaru onde ficaria a seu cargo pessoal.

A morte sempre soube que Orochimaru não era o seu verdadeiro padrinho no entanto, e devido ao facto de ele ser diferente, aceitou sempre como tal e sempre foram chegados. Quando o propósito da Academia de meninos especiais fora revelado, conduzir experiências que pudessem causar o desenvolvimento de mutações, a morte foi uma das poucas crianças que aceitou livremente que as experiências lhe fossem feitas, e fora também uma das poucas sobreviventes.

A morte no seu sentido tão único de ver a vida, não vira crueldade no que tinha acontecido, na verdade, tudo aquilo se encaixava perfeitamente na teoria da selecção natural de Darwin onde só os mais aptos sobrevivem. Orochimaru entretanto passara a dar ainda mais atenção a morte porque esta tinha uma das mutações mais estranhas alguma vez vistas.

A morte, tinha uma mutação feita à medida do seu nome, conseguia retirar energia às coisas assim como a controlar, e fosse qualquer tipo de energia: vital, gravítica, cinética, térmica, eléctrica. No entanto o seu poder tinha um senão, apenas podia usar e absorver uma fonte de energia de cada vez.

A morte descobrira isso da forma mais difícil. Após um ano com a mutação, e sendo agora a única sobrevivente das experiências, a morte tinha passado o tempo todo a formar-se em psicologia para assim conseguir lidar melhor com as pessoas, os progressos tinham sido poucos. Ao fim desse ano, Orochimaru organizara uma experiência onde esta tinha de absorver energia eléctrica e gravítica de uma vez. O resultado foi desastroso. A morte não conseguiu aguentar e, após os seus olhos chegarem à cor incrível de um verde anis, esta entrou num coma que acabaria por durar 2 longos anos.

Ela agora estava de volta. Melhor do que nunca, mais estranha do que nunca. E Orochimaru não podia fazer nada mais do que esfregar as mãos em contentamento.

___

* * *

_

**___Aí está outro mini capítulo com a história de um personagem, neste caso da morte, a minha OC. Devo dizer que já só tenho o próximo capítulo completo pois o 13º capítulo está-me a dar uma dor de cabeça de todo o tamanho. -' _**

**Bom, por hoje é tudo. Btw, Step Up 3 rocks ;)**


	13. Contacto

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence._

_

* * *

_

**_Whispers_**

"And I feel like I'm breaking up, and I wanted to stay  
Headlights on the hillside, don't take me this way  
I don't want you to hold me, I don't want you to pray  
This is bigger than us (...)"

* * *

12º Capítulo: Contacto

Hinata olhou-se ao espelho pela terceira vez nessa manhã. Tinha finalmente chegado o dia da tão malfadada segunda-feira que, acima de tudo, representava o regresso ao trabalho, mas tinha ainda o factor de que aqueles três indivíduos enviados pela Hino Kuni estariam lá para os supervisionar e ajudar, noutras palavras para os espiar. Mais concretamente a _ela_. Sim, porque sendo uma agente dupla e tendo em conta o que se passara com Temari eles estariam ainda mais atentos procurando qualquer tipo de fuga.

Saindo da frente do espelho e alisando mais um pouco as suas calças acetinadas Hinata pensou seriamente se o melhor não seria desaparecer por uns tempos e finalmente assumir o que é: uma espiã, uma agente dupla, uma… traidora. Hinata franziu o sobrolho ao pensar nessa palavra. Não gostava dela e, mais do que tudo não a achava apropriada. Quer dizer, ela nunca traíra os Guardians, tinha amigos lá e apreço por eles e a verdade é que nunca na vida lhe passaria pela cabeça colocar as suas vidas em perigo.

No entanto, era indiscutível que sentia culpa, e bastante. Afinal de contas aquele episódio que tivera – quando começara a hiperventilar – não teria sido nada mais do que o seu corpo a manifestar o stress em que se encontrava.

Dirigindo-se à cozinha Hinata bebeu um copo de água inteiro enquanto berrava mentalmente ao seu corpo e mente para se acalmarem. Aquele não era tempo para se comportar com tão pouco profissionalismo. Se havia algo que tinha a fazer era ir para o trabalho e encarar a situação com calma, e, enfim esperar que tudo se resolvesse.

* * *

O único som que se ouvia naquela sala maioritariamente de cor branca era o apitar de uma máquina que assinalava os batimentos cardíacos, neste caso estáveis, assim como o pesado respirar de uma pessoa. Essa pessoa encontrava-se deitada numa maca, descansando profundamente, ora, era normal para alguém que conhecesse Gaara o facto de ele estar tão focado em dormir. Para alguém que não pudera dormir desde sempre, pois aquilo que tinha dentro dele não o permitira era finalmente chegada a altura do tão merecido descanso.

Jiraya encontrava-se do outro lado do vidro, mais precisamente na pequena sala da cave de sua casa. Coçava o queixo distraidamente e não parecia ter percepção daquilo que se encontrava à sua volta. Aquele rapaz intrigava-o, sendo igual a Naruto, perguntava-se como seria que esta pobre criatura tinha lidado com as crises e quem lá estivera para o amparar nesses momentos de desespero, se é que lá estivera alguém. Jiraya queria acreditar fervorosamente que sim, a imagem daquele rapaz desamparado, mais ou menos como tinha encontrado Naruto na altura não ficava bem com ele.

Assim, foi com espanto que ouviu o seu telemóvel a tocar. Coçando a cabeça e rabujando para consigo decidiu terminar de vez com aquele barulho para não interromper nem perturbar mais o descanso do rapaz. "Daqui fala Jiraya." Disse para o aparelho.

'_**Como é que se encontra o indivíduo?' **_A voz de Uchiha Itachi soou grave ao telefone. Jiraya levantou uma sobrancelha. Que lhe havia de responder? Nada tinha sido alterado desde a última vez que o chefe dos Guardians ali estivera.

"Não houve alterações. Continua a dormir que nem uma Bela Adormecida." Respondeu enquanto se sentava num dos sofás.

'_**Estou a ver. De qualquer forma mantém-no sob vigilância. Nós não poderemos contactar muito contigo durante o dia, no entanto penso que talvez o Naruto, o Sasuke e a Hinata possam aí vir.' **_Jiraya sorriu com a ideia. Realmente talvez fosse melhor enviar Hinata no lugar de Sakura, esta costumava ter uma aura mais calma, e também algo mais maternal. Se bem que a sua timidez inicial poderia dar um ar de principiante, Jiraya sabia perfeitamente que Hinata era o tipo de pessoa que se comportava como um camaleão, podendo ser doce, calma, decisiva ou mesmo ameaçadora caso a situação o requeresse.

"Muito bem. Eu ficarei por cá à espera deles." E sem mais cerimónia procedeu a desligar o telefone. Não era necessário nenhum adeus entre os dois interlocutores de há tanto tempo que se conheciam.

'_Agora, que irei fazer para me entreter?' _Pensou e agarrando num papel e numa caneta começou a escrevinhar, um pequeno sorriso pervertido na sua face.

* * *

"Tens algum conselho?" Suigetsu perguntou, já no carro, à mulher que de cabelos escuros que viajava no banco traseiro juntamente com uma Karin algo constrangida. Juugo vinha a guiar.

A morte levantou os olhos para encarar Suigetsu, uma expressão plácida na sua face, no entanto, os seus olhos mostravam um brilho de excitação esquisito. A verdade é que fazia já algum tempo desde que ela pudera vir ao mundo exterior, pelo que aquela oportunidade era fantástica. "Não tenho nada a acrescentar, peço-vos apenas que se lembrem de me tratar por…" E com isto torceu ligeiramente o nariz. "… Hikari."

Hikari, que quer dizer luz, aquele tinha sido o nome que os seus pais lhe tinham dado quando nasceu. Que nome mais mal apropriado.

"Certo, deixa estar, não esqueceremos isso." Suigetsu disse num tom algo irónico. Não via qual tinha sido a ideia peregrina de Orochimaru em nomear aquela pessoa chefe, tirando-lhe a ele esse cargo. Afinal de contas, aquela rapariga parecia uma autêntica criança numa loja de doces! Por onde quer que passassem os seus olhos seguiam e, de vez em quando um pequeno sorriso quase imperceptível aparecia. Esta falta de profissionalismo era o suficiente para deixar Suigetsu a ferver.

"Já chegámos." A voz grave de Juugo interrompeu e realmente haviam chegado ao edifício de tom moderno onde residia a base dos Guardians. Saindo cá para fora cada um fez a sua análise do edifício apontando mentalmente as suas funções e os seus objectivos.

"Sejam bem-vindos à sede dos Guardians." O Uchiha mais novo aparecera, no entanto Sasuke tinha ficado ligeiramente espantado quando se deparara com 4 pessoas, em vez das 3 que tinha conhecido originalmente. No entanto, e agora que analisava o quarto indivíduo, decidiu que este não representava grande perigo. Na verdade, aquela rapariga até que tinha um ar meio perdido, olhando de um lado para o outro como se nunca tivesse visto nada daquilo.

"Muito obrigado. O meu nome é Suigetsu." Suigetsu apresentou-se, mostrando a sua fileira afiada de dentes num gesto claramente intimidatório.

"O meu nome é Karin. _Prazer._" A ruiva disse estendendo também a mão enquanto fechava e abria várias vezes os olhos. Sasuke ficou ligeiramente incomodado com aquilo, no entanto, a sua máscara de indiferença manteve-se. Juugo acabou por também apertar a mão do Uchiha também se limitando apenas a dizer o seu nome.

Sasuke finalmente estendeu a mão para apertar a do outro membro da equipa. A morte ficou alguns momentos a olhar para a mão estendida, como se não percebesse muito bem o objectivo de tudo aquilo mas acabou por apertar de qualquer forma.

"Hikari, sou a chefe da equipa." Acabou por dizer. Aquela frase acabou por espantar o Uchiha, aquela mulher não parecia nada ter perfil de chefe, no entanto decidiu não fazer qualquer tipo de comentário.

"Será um prazer trabalhar consigo." Disse calmamente enquanto lhes virava as costas. "Queiram acompanhar-me." Disse e começou a caminhar.

Tal como esperado, não faltaram sussurros aquando a entrada dos 4 novos elementos na sede dos Guardians. Para Juugo, aqueles não eram sussurros, eram gritos sussurrados, pois o objectivo daquilo tudo era saber que as pessoas realmente se encontravam a sussurrar. Basicamente é como dizer segredinhos à frente das pessoas enquanto se as olha de soslaio. Até se pode não estar a dizer nada de jeito, mas isso não é importante. O importante é que ela saiba que é sobre ela aquilo que estão a segredar.

Cada um dos 4 elementos tinha direito a uma secretária própria no entanto, estas estavam espalhadas pela sala de trabalhos comuns, provavelmente um estratégia para que estes não ficassem juntos. A verdade, é que, por exemplo, a carteira da Sakura tinha sido mudada para perto da de Ten-ten, apenas para deixar uma ilha desocupada no meio de não sei quantos Guardians. Essa secretária tinha sido designada para a chefe daquele grupo, mas a morte nem pareceu ligar muito a esse facto. Em vez disso, a morte olhou para o Uchiha mais novo e simplesmente exigiu:

"Quero ver o chefe do departamento." A mensagem tinha sido clara, e o tom algo autoritário. Basicamente a morte tinha tomado uma posição, e finalmente mostrado que não estava ali para dar sorrisinhos e dizer bons dias. Sasuke cerrou os dentes, não gostava que lhe dessem ordens, e o resto do departamento, que convenientemente se encontrava ali reunido em massa, susteu a respiração.

"Siga-me." Sasuke acabou por dizer num tom de voz controlado, no entanto, era visível que por dentro estava bastante raivoso.

* * *

Hinata, que se encontrava no seu escritório, viu a cena através das cortinas entreabertas e não pôde fazer mais nada do que ficar imensamente ralada. Aquela mulherzinha tão franzina tinha uma aura um bocado firme demais. Com isto, e querendo saber mais acerca daquela gente, ligou o seu Byakugan discretamente. Primeiro viu que Juugo tinha uma aura algo demoníaca e que a sua mutação deveria ter alguma coisa a ver com transformações, já Karin era sem sombra de dúvida uma curandeira enquanto que Suigetsu se tratava de um controlador de água. No entanto, quando os seus olhos se voltaram para a líder que agora esperava que Itachi abrisse a porta do seu gabinete, os seus olhos arregalaram-se e as suas mão ficaram de repente frouxas caindo da posição que encontravam, encostadas à janela, e indo bater nas suas coxas. Não havia nada.

Aquela mulher não possuía qualquer tipo de luz, nem humana nem mutante, nem… nada. Era como se não estivesse ali ninguém. Alarmada abriu a porta do seu gabinete entrando na sala comum ao mesmo tempo que a mulher entrava com Sasuke para o gabinete de Itachi. Imediatamente os seus olhos se fixaram nos de Neji que parecia tão ou mais abalado que ela.

Calmamente, e sem trocar palavra para não haver alarmismos, entraram os dois discretamente no gabinete de Shikamaru. O génio parecia estar a discutir algo com Yamato mas rapidamente parou ao ver os dois Hyuugas entrarem algo esbaforidos, gabinete dentro. Os Hyuugas eram conhecidos pela sua educação impecável, e, se entraram se bater à porta, era porque o caso realmente era grave.

"O que se passa?" Acabou por perguntar virando-se para os dois primos.

"A chefe deles!" Exclamaram os dois em perfeito uníssono o que fez com que Yamato levantasse o sobrolho espantado.

"Hã?" Foi a única coisa que o representante do exército conseguiu dizer e Shikamaru continuou a olhar para eles como se esperasse uma explicação.

"Nós analisámos a chefe deles com o Byakugan, mas ela não aparece." Neji acabou por articular pois Hinata parecia estar demasiado ocupada a pensar em porquês e comos.

"Qual chefe? E como não aparece?" Shikamaru perguntou um pouco mais alarmado.

"Eles afinal tinham uma chefe que ainda não tinha sido apresentada. Uma rapariga mais ou menos da minha idade… Eu analisei-a com o Byakugan e… nada. Ela não aparece, é como se não estivesse ali ninguém." Hinata disse e Yamato lambeu os lábios.

"Vocês não estão a pensar no mesmo que eu, espero…" Shikamaru disse voltando-se para aqueles três como se quisesse que alguém o desmentisse.

"Infelizmente acho que sim. Mas um robô?" Yamato disse revelando o que todos pensavam naquele momento.

* * *

Itachi analisou a mulher que se encontrava à sua frente naquele momento. Se possível, queria até ligar o seu sharingan para a ver melhor. Enfim, havia simplesmente qualquer coisa nela que não batia certo. Talvez fosse o seu porte natural mas ao mesmo tempo tão aristocrático ou os seus olhos acutilantes mas ao mesmo tempo tão inocentes. Havia ali algo muito estranho.

"Então está a dizer-me que é a chefe desta divisão?" Itachi acabou por perguntar.

"Efectivamente. Penso que para trabalharmos bem em conjunto, há certas condições que devem ser acordadas." A morte disse. Tinha lido no dia anterior algumas coisas acerca de como liderar bem e em conjunto e depois de ter estudado bem uma estratégia de acção decidiu aplicá-la.

"Muito bem. Pode dizer." Itachi já estava à espera daquilo, só estava à espera de ter aquela conversa com o rapaz com dentes afiados e não com aquela mulher.

"Muito bem. Primeiro quero que toda a minha equipa tenha acesso a toda a informação referente da Hino Kuni, quero permissão para identificar o histórico de cada membro desta divisão, quero acesso directo e seguro com o exército e com os meus superiores assim como, espero que eu e a minha equipa possamos ir em missões com os membros dos Guardians." Enumerou friamente enquanto fitava Itachi nos olhos.

Este estava a ter dificuldades em não erguer o sobrolho. Aquilo é que se chamava ser directo, para além disso não havia muita gente capaz de aguentar contacto visual com ele durante tanto tempo. Ela era boa naquilo que fazia.

"Concordo com as três primeiras condições, no entanto, e no que concerne à última, apenas concordarei se em todo o caso, os membros da sua equipa estejam predispostos a seguir ordens dos membros da minha. Afinal de contas nós é que somos a lei." Itachi referiu casualmente e com um pequeno sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

"Isso irá apenas acontecer se as sugestões feitas pela minha equipa sejam tidas em decida conta." A morte respondeu friamente enquanto via uma luz do telefone de Itachi piscar avisando que tinha uma chamada em espera.

"Certamente. Não deseja um escritório para si?" Perguntou Itachi. Estava à espera que essa fosse uma das exigências.

A morte deu um pequeno sorriso quase imperceptível, achava piada a essas divisões de espaço. "Não será necessário, não conto ficar muito tempo atrás da secretária." E com isto levantou-se. Itachi, um tanto surpreendido pela resposta fez o mesmo passados alguns segundos e ambos deram um aperto forte de mãos.

"Bom trabalho." A morte disse simplesmente e saiu.

Itachi suspirou enquanto carregava no botão para por a chamada em altifalante. Que personagem ali estava.

"Se eu te dissesse que desconfio que a chefe da equipa da Hino Kuni é um robô o que é que tu dirias?" A voz de Shikamaru soou vinda do aparelho e Itachi arregalou os olhos com a seriedade latente na sua voz.

Depois de pensar alguns segundos, o chefe dos Guardians respondeu. "Diria que és bem capaz de ter razão."

* * *

Suigetsu não estava nada contente com aquela situação. Para além de não poder ser o chefe da equipa tinha ainda de estar sentado numa secretária perto de um idiota com o cabelo cortado à tijela que não parava de tentar meter conversa falando acerca de desporto e fogo da juventude.

"E é com te digo, meu amigo Suigetsu, ali o Naruto é uma das pessoas que tem maior fogo da juventude por aqui. Contudo, e já deves ter reparado as raparigas gostam de pessoas mais brandas…" E com isto apontou para Karin que por grande sorte estava sentada bem perto de Sasuke, os dois estavam agora a conversar animadamente, sendo o animadamente apenas referente a Karin já que o Uchiha se limitava a ouvir com os olhos cravados no escritório de Shikamaru. "A vida não é justa."

Suigetsu não podia fazer mais nada senão assentir com a cabeça ainda tentado parar de ouvir os disparates que Lee lhe oferecia mas que por um motivo ou outro, lhe traziam sempre um sorriso aos lábios.

Por fim, Hikari, a sua tão suposta líder entrou na divisão, vinda do escritório de Itachi e, conseguindo a proeza de ignorar todos os olhares que lhe eram lançados, sentou-se na secretária ligando o computador e começando a escrevinhar qualquer coisa num bloco de notas.

Sinceramente, o que é que Orochimaru, ou os líderes tinham na cabeça para a nomearem chefe? Ele é que tinha porte! Ele é que devia ter já de momento um gabinete inteiramente só para ele, que rivalizasse o de Itachi para ver quem é que manda!

Com isto bufou e olhou para Juugo, que, e para sua grande surpresa parecia estar a entender-se às mil maravilhas com uma rapariga com dois totós que mais lhe pareciam almôndegas e com o loiro do qual tanto ouvira falar, Naruto. Só mesmo ele para não se dar bem com os colegas de trabalho. Ainda agora tinha começado aquele trabalho e já o queria ver acabado. Que inferno.

* * *

A manhã tinha finalmente acabado. Até agora tinha sido um dia calmo, os membros dos Guardians nada mais haviam feito do que consolidar as informações que já possuíam e trabalhar noutros casos.

Naruto, tinha tido oportunidade para conhecer Hikari e pelo que tinha visto, parecia-lhe uma rapariga bastante simpática. Até lhe tinha pedido para a tratar por tu e tudo! No entanto, e quando contara isto ao seu melhor amigo, o outro apenas tinha encolhido os ombros, dito que ela era esquisita, e para ter cuidado. E com isto, mais nada, o emo tinha ido ter com Hinata e cochichado qualquer coisa com ela. Esta tinha assentido e olhado para Naruto de relance voltando a cochichar qualquer coisa de volta para o Uchiha.

Mas muito sinceramente, o que é que se passava com aqueles dois? Naruto já tinha visto que se davam muito bem, e o Sasuke nunca se queixava da companhia de Hinata como se queixava sempre que tinha que trabalhar com qualquer outras das raparigas do departamento. Será que o teme… Mas não, não podia ser. Sasuke era pior que o bloco de gelo. Esse ao menos ainda derrete com o calor. Sasuke era uma pedra, pior Sasuke era um calhau andante! Portanto algum interesse amoroso pela parte dele seria impossível. Aquilo devia ser tolerância mútua. O que, vindo de alguém como o Uchiha mais novo, já era mais do que alguma vez se poderia pedir.

Assim, tinham aproveitado a hora de almoço daquele calmo dia para ir até casa de Jiraya ver se o paciente, o resgatado ou até o raptado, sabe-se lá, já teria evoluído alguma coisa.

Quando lá chegaram foram recebidos por um Jiraya muito alegre.

"Tive uma ideia genial para o meu próximo romance!" Comentou enquanto os conduzia para a malfadada cave.

"O quê, mais um dos teus produtos pornográficos de mau gosto?" Sasuke comentou rudemente mas Jiraya nem sequer ligou.

"Oh meu rapaz, se sabes que são de mau gosto é porque já os leste!" Disse rindo-se e por momentos Naruto podia jurar que Sasuke tinha corado, mas rapidamente desapareceu. "Mas não, será um romance acerca de uma enfermeira e de um rapaz que está a seu cargo."

"Cliché." Sasuke respondeu outra vez e Hinata mordeu o lábio.

"Eu gosto desse tipo de histórias." Acabou por comentar na sua voz suave. "Mas suponho que não é tudo Jiraya, pois não?"

"Mas é claro que não!" Disse o velho rindo-se com estrondo. "Tu realmente conheces-me melhor que ninguém. O senão é que o paciente tem uma doença muito grave e tem de estar isolado. Ali mais ou menos como aquele rapaz que ali temos está-" E apontou para o quarto onde Gaara deveria estar a descansar.

Sim, deveria, porque este estava acordado e os seus olhos de um verde água muito claro estavam fixos nas 4 pessoas ali na sala. Eles.

Por momentos, ninguém soube o que havia de fazer. No entanto, Hinata, tendo que amenizar a situação e preocupada com Gaara aproximou-se dele.

"Olá. Nós somos dos Guardians. Foste resgatado de um laboratório da Hino Kuni." Começou esta a dizer procurando desesperadamente os olhos de Gaara. "Não queremos fazer-te mal." Acabou por dizer e os olhos de Gaara finalmente focaram-se nos dela. Talvez ele se lembrasse do que fora acordado em situações como aquela. Gaara fitou-a durante alguns momentos e Hinata tentou passar-lhe a mensagem que queria gritar através dos seus olhos _'Não contes'_.

Gaara assentiu com a cabeça e desviou os olhos dos dela fitando os outros homens. Hinata suspirou aliviada.

* * *

"Muito bem, sugestões?" Itachi perguntou. Ele, Yamato, Shikamaru e Neji encontravam-se reunidos no gabinete de Itachi numa discussão acesa acerca dos eventos anteriores.

"Bom, a tecnologia está bastante desenvolvida. Penso que em teoria possa ser possível." Shikamaru comentou enquanto fumava o seu cigarro. Neji rolou os olhos.

"É a única hipótese. O Byakugan nunca se engana. Tudo aquilo que é vivo brilha." Disse secamente.

"Eu apertei-lhe a mão. Estava quente." Itachi comentou distraidamente.

"Pode ser um sistema de aquecimento. Quer dizer… Sei lá! Nunca ouvi falar de um robô que representasse tão bem um ser humano." Yamato comentou exasperado.

"Nem eu… De qualquer das formas, só há uma maneira de descobrir…" Shikamaru comentou.

"Como?" Itachi inquiriu.

"Os robôs não sangram." Shikamaru comentou e Yamato arregalou os olhos.

"O que é que tu estás a sugerir?"

"Calma. Não precisamos de litros. Basta um arranhão. Pode ser feito facilmente através de um corte com papel…" Este explicou.

Neji encolheu os ombros. "Eu posso fazer isso. Fiquei encarregue de lhes fornecer os dados acerca dos Whispers."

"Então está decidido." Itachi disse. "Agora, se me permitem tenho de sair, vou ter um almoço do inferno com o Danzo. Ele quer saber se a equipa se está a integrar."

"Boa sorte." Os outros três disseram e Itachi saiu porta fora.

De repente o telemóvel de Shikamaru começou a tocar. Chamada anónima. Este estranhou mas atendeu.

'_**Boa tarde Sr. Shikamaru. Não se espante, atenda como se fosse uma chamada normal.' **_Shikamaru ficou surpreendido ao ouvir a voz de Temari mas calou-se e deu um 'sim' convicto.

'_**Óptimo. Quero marcar um encontro. Você e eu, sozinhos. Se levar polícia ou eu desconfiar de qualquer coisa mato a primeira pessoa que apanhar entendidos? Basicamente, quero saber informações acerca de algo que vocês têm e que é do nosso interesse. Amanhã às 8 da noite no restaurante Ares na baixa. Venha com roupa formal. Entendido?'**_ Que mais poderia Shikamaru fazer? Disse entendido e a chamada foi cortada.

"Então?" Neji perguntou.

"Era da companhia de seguros." Respondeu casualmente. _'Problemático…'_

_

* * *

_

__

**_Demorou, mas foi. E tenho dito. :D_**


	14. Tangente

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. _

* * *

**Whispers**

_"All the black inside of me is slowly seeping from the bone. Everything I cherish is slowly dying, or it's gone._

_Drunkards and little shaken babies seem to all agree. Once the show get's started is bound to be a sight to see._

_I ... Won't ever be your corner stone (...)"_

13º Capítulo: Tangente

No dia seguinte, e tal como fora combinado, Neji tinha nas suas mãos o dever de conseguir ferir a líder da equipa da Hino Kuni. Na sua mente, já tinha ensaiado várias vezes como haveria de proceder, contudo, as possibilidades de falha ainda existiam. E pois então, qual era o grande plano do génio Hyuuga? Nada mais, nada menos do que ferir Hikari com uma folha de papel.

Neji suspirou, realmente não parecia nada de especial, até porque a ele era frequente acontecer-lhe visto ter umas mãos algo delicadas e algo raras para alguém que já lidou com tantos tipos de armas. Por fim, acabou por respirar fundo e dirigiu-se à secretária de Hikari. A rapariga escrevinhava qualquer coisa num caderno numa letra muito miudinha e parecia-lhe a ele, que, desde que ali chegara, já teria enchido pelo menos 10 folhas assim. Mas que raio é que ela tanto escrevia?

Assim, e visto que esta não parecia dar-se conta da sua presença, ou pelo menos fingia não dar, Neji aclarou a garganta. Imediatamente os olhos castanhos opacos voltaram-se para ele, piscaram várias vezes, pestanas longas a passar sob faces macias e voltaram a focar-se nos olhos claros do Hyuuga que por momentos parecia ter-se esquecido do que estava ali a fazer.

Era esquisito para Neji estar na presença de alguém assim, não que fosse uma figura imponente, muito pelo contrário, mas parecia-lhe em tudo que aquela rapariga tinha uma postura de estranha indiferença quanto a tudo, quase como se não se importasse com nada ou não tivesse um objectivo definido.

"Sim, Sr. Hyuuga?" A morte disse, vendo que o rapaz não abria a boca. Desta vez foi Neji que teve de parar para se focar na rapariga.

"Tenho aqui uns papéis para lhe entregar, são os dados que possuímos acerca dos Whispers." Informou num tom neutro enquanto lhe entregava os papéis.

A morte parou e piscou algumas vezes, duvidava seriamente que eles possuíssem mais informação do que aquela que lhe tinha sido fornecida pela parte de Orochimaru. Assim encolheu os ombros e voltou ao seu trabalho, estava a meio de tentar colocar em papel as teorias de aprendizagem dadas no seu curso de Psicologia.

"Deixe aí." Disse simplesmente.

Neji paralisou por um bocado. O plano tinha sido uma completa e absoluta falha. Agora, como é que era suposto feri-la sem que ela desse por isso?

Ia-se assim afastar, completamente desanimado pela sua inutilidade aquando a realização das tarefas mais simples quando reparou num arranhão vermelho que esta tinha no pescoço. Seria possível que…?

"Aleijou-se?" Perguntou e apontou para o dito arranhão.

"A cabeleireira foi um bocado bruta e arranhou-me com a tesoura." A morte disse sem sequer levantar a cabeça.

Neji exibiu um pequeno sorriso vitorioso. A morte era assim, e afinal de contas, humana. Contudo, o seu sorriso rapidamente desvaneceu. Se ela era humana, então porque é que ele não a via com a Byakugan?

* * *

Itachi encontrava-se no seu escritório a falar com Hinata e Sasuke acerca do seu trabalho desenvolvido na identificação das fotos e outro material visual recolhido.

"Realmente, vejo que os dois trabalham bem em equipa. Assim, podemos então já ter a certeza de que o tipo das bombas tem o cabelo loiro e um sinal na mão esquerda, certo?" Itachi perguntou enquanto folheava os vários dossiers que tinha em cima da mesa.

"Afirmativo. Sei que não é muito, contudo podem ser dados essenciais quando tivermos suspeitos." Hinata confirmou. A sua voz por fora soava firma, contudo por dentro, toda ela pensava em várias maneiras de agir o mais normal possível para que ninguém daquela maldita equipa conseguisse perceber o que ela na realidade era.

Contudo, os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o telefone de Itachi começou a tocar. Itachi franziu o sobrolho quando viu que o botão vermelho em cima do número 9 se encontrava a piscar. Aquela linha era especial para emergências. Assim, foi muito tensamente que levou o auscultador ao ouvido.

"Daqui fala Uchiha Itachi." Disse num tom neutro, contudo a sua sobrancelha rapidamente se franziu e os seus lábios comprimiram-se. "Compreendo, enviarei uma equipa de contenção imediatamente para o local." Disse e desligou. Em seguida virou-se para Hinata e Sasuke. "Chamem-me a Ten, o Lee, o Yamato, o Shikamaru e a líder dos outros aqui, imediatamente." Ordenou. Hinata apressou-se a sair e ir avisar os referidos contudo Sasuke ficou para trás.

"O que se passa?" Perguntou gravemente.

Itachi colocou-se de pé e retirou a sua arma da gaveta. "Temos um código vermelho. Um homem encontra-se fechado num banco com 7 reféns. Trata-se de um criador de buracos negros." Itachi disse gravemente.

Oh merda. Foi tudo o que Sasuke pensou, em toda a sua carreira ainda só tinha encontrado um desses, tudo o que sabia era que aquela mutação por norma era muito instável e colocava os utilizadores dela loucos visto que muitas vezes sem querer eliminavam toda a sua família. Ainda tinham o problema de ser extremamente poderosos.

"Fantástico." Sasuke comentou e dirigiu-se à porta. "Eu digo ao Naruto que terá que ir sozinho com a Sakura falar com o ruivo." Disse e saiu.

* * *

"Se soubesses como eu preferia mil vezes ir com eles travar aquele criador de buracos negros…" Naruto queixou-se enquanto entrava na já familiar cave do seu tutor. Sakura suspirou ao ouvir a quinta queixa desde que ali chegara.

"Naruto, tens que entender que não podemos estar em todo o lado ao mesmo tempo. Para além disso ainda temos o caso do tráfico de droga para resolver. Não podemos ficar sempre com as partes divertidas. Isto é, aquelas que tu consideras divertidas, pois sinceramente, para mim deter um possível paciente mental perigosíssimo é de longe o menos divertido possível que consigo encontrar." Sakura explicou enquanto se dedicava agora a olhar para o ruivo que parecia estar a tentar fingir-se de estátua visto que não se mexia.

"Tu não entendes, eu faço isto pela adrenalina! A doce sensação que faz com que borre as calças de medo, isso sim é que é viver." Naruto comentou com um ar sonhador e Sakura olhou para ele como se fosse louco.

"Menos, Naruto. Muito menos." Sakura disse dando um salto em seguida ao ouvir a voz de Jiraya mesmo atrás dela.

"Está assim desde ontem." O escritor comentou. "Já lhe dei comida, água, roupa lavada, enfim parece recusar-se a fazer seja o que for. Pergunto-me se terá ficado com muitas mazelas daquilo que lhe aconteceu." Este disse, um tom de preocupação latente na sua voz.

"O melhor seria eu entrar e analisá-lo, afinal de contas, tenho experiência no departamento médico." Sakura sugeriu e Naruto olhou para ela com impenetráveis olhos azuis.

"Não sei se é seguro. Imagina que ele se passa?" Naruto disse e por segundos podia ter jurado que o rapaz tinha sorrido.

"Naruto, se estás assim com tantas preocupações, vem comigo." Esta sugeriu e, antes que alguém pudesse protestar, carregou num botão e abriu a porta do quarto.

Um tanto temerosa, deu alguns passos em frente e parou mesmo à frente do rapaz. Aí reparou que ele realmente estava magro, os ossos salientes na face e os olhos com umas olheiras incríveis. Ele devia estar esgotado! Sabe-se lá quanto tempo é que ele estivera em coma?

"Devias comer qualquer coisa." Esta disse num tom neutro e observou enquanto os olhos claros do ruivo se moveram até ao prato de comida.

Lentamente ela viu-o engolir em seco e em seguida este abriu a boca. Parecia que ele ia falar. Com algum esforço o ruivo articulou uma pergunta. A sua voz era funda, rouca e desafinada de não usar as cordas vocais há muito tempo. "Como é que eu sei que não lhe meteram nada?"

Sakura olhou para ele com as pupilas dilatadas, realmente era um ponto válido. "Bom, eu posso comer um pouco se é isso que te preocupa." O ruivo não disse nada mas Sakura interpretou o silencio como uma resposta afirmativa e, pegando no tabuleiro que tinha sido introduzido por uma gaveta que dava para o exterior do quarto trouxe-o até à cama. Aí procedeu a tirar uma boa porção e enfiá-la goela abaixo.

O ruivo pareceu sorrir mais uma vez e depois de segundos de deliberação assentiu com a cabeça pegando na colher anteriormente usada por Sakura, sem sequer se importar com este facto, e começou a comer.

"Vai com calma, o teu estômago não deve estar habituado a comida depois de tanto tempo a soro." Sakura aconselhou.

Gaara continuou a comer enquanto os três outros ocupantes da cave o observavam em silêncio. Por fim, Naruto decidiu entrar também ele ficando algo espantado com a debilidade do ruivo. Gaara acabou de comer e voltou a focar os seus olhos pálidos em Sakura, como se estivesse à espera que as perguntas começassem.

"Então e como é que te chamas?" Sakura perguntou calmamente e olhou para a face do ruivo que se distorceu em confusão e alguma angústia.

"Eu…" O ruivo disse como se as palavras lhe pesassem. "Eu… Eu não me lembro."

Naruto e Sakura trocaram olhares preocupados. Agora aquilo era algo muito, muito conveniente.

* * *

Na sede dos Guardians a equipa para ir tratar da ocorrência equipava-se agora num compartimento especial, utilizando pesados coletes anti-balas e armados até aos dentes. A morte já se tinha equipado devidamente e agora olhava para a arma que tinha na mão como se estivesse a tentar perceber se haveria alguma falha na superfície metal polida. Na verdade, a atmosfera parecia bastante tensa mas a rapariga mantinha-se ali descontraidamente e sem sequer morder o lábio ou piscar um olho.

Aquilo deveria apenas e só mostrar a Itachi que a rapariga deveria ser um robô, contudo, e após algumas palavras trocadas com Neji, rapidamente chegara à conclusão que afinal não. Várias outras opções ainda mais mórbidas que a ideia geral corriam agora livremente no cérebro do líder dos Guardians: quem sabe ela fosse um alien? Ou talvez lhe tivessem feito uma intervenção encéfalo erradicando a capacidade de sentir medo?

Mas agora não era o momento indicado para aquelas divagações. Afinal de contas, havia um louco a monte e o tempo estava contra eles. Assim e dando um assobio, Itachi encaminhou a sua equipa para as carrinhas blindadas que os levariam ao local. De soslaio viu que Hikari já se encontrava sentada numa das carrinhas mais uma vez, impávida e serena. Nem pensar, aquele realmente não era de todo, o melhor momento para estar a pensar nisso.

Ten-ten olhou para o rosto de todos os colegas de equipa que viajavam com ela na carrinha. De momento, e por muito pouco profissional que fosse, apenas lhe apetecia roer as unhas até ao sabugo. Nunca na vida tinha passado por um código vermelho como aquele, sinceramente, nem o ataque à Torre 4 tinha sido tão stressante. A verdade é que, para ela os criadores de buracos negros sempre se encaixaram na parte entre o mito e a superstição, pelo menos, ela sempre o quisera encaixar nesse departamento visto que é tão mais fácil fingir que os problemas não existem. Enfim, isto é, até que a realidade chega e te dá um estalo na cara enquanto grita: 'Adivinha! Estou aqui!'

Por amor de Kami até o Capitão e Shikamaru pareciam estar apreensivos. Engolindo em seco, Ten olhou de soslaio para Lee, o companheiro que viajava a seu lado.

"Estás nervoso?" Murmurou para este que imediatamente focou os seus olhos castanhos nela.

"Nem pensar! Estou exaltado, a minha alma está a arder!" Lee disse erguendo um punho no ar e Ten suspirou. No fundo ela queria acreditar que aquilo era só um mecanismo de defesa que o rapaz tinha, mas algo no seu âmago dizia-lhe que não. Aquilo, era apenas o Lee e ponto final.

De repente, a carrinha parou bruscamente.

"Muito bem pessoal. Vamos a isto." Itachi disse enquanto as portas se abriam de par em par.

Para dizer a verdade, nada poderia prepará-los para aquilo. O cenário era o caos total e completo. Por todo o lado passavam carros da polícia, sirenes dos bombeiros, muitos eram aqueles que tiravam fotografias a um espaço vazio no chão. Sim, porque nesse espaço vazio costumava estar uma loja de conveniência que pelos vistos tinha agora misteriosamente desaparecido.

Até Shikamaru estava com dificuldades em pensar numa forma de conseguir explicar aquele acontecimento. A equipa encaminhou-se para o posto de controlo onde alguns oficiais do exército já se encontravam.

"Oficial, recebi a sua chamada." Itachi disse enquanto apertava a mão do homem fardado. "Diga-me a situação em que nos encontramos."

O oficial olhou para ele retirando o boné que trazia na cabeça e coçando o cabelo curto. "Sinceramente nunca vi nada a assim. O homem está demente. Diz que se trata de uma conspiração que o querem levar para não sei onde e fazer dele rato de laboratório. Enfim, só diz disparates. Pelo que sei, foi até àquela loja de conveniência e roubou um whisky, em seguida desatou a rir e quando saiu cá para fora e de repente, enfim, digamos que a loja de conveniência desapareceu. Agora está no banco e exige que tragam um helicóptero para fugir daqui senão o banco terá o mesmo destino que a loja."

"Problemático…" Shikamaru começou. "Então temos um suicida. Isto não ajuda em nada, é quase impossível negociar com alguém num estado tal que já não se importa sequer de morrer."

Sasuke olhou para o irmão que exibia uma expressão de grande preocupação.

"Quais é que são as nossas opções para além da negociação?" Yamato perguntou virando-se para Shikamaru.

"Penso que ou negociamos ou tentamos infiltrar-nos à socapa." Shikamaru disse enquanto se sentava numa das cadeiras por ali montadas.

"Contudo, se nos infiltra-mos e ele descobrir está tudo perdido." Hinata observou contudo os seus olhos desviaram-se para observar a morte que de momento se entretinha com um compasso em cima da bancada militar. Esta olhou para os presentes e deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu tenho outra ideia…" Disse por fim.

* * *

Agora se o ruivo não se lembrava, isso mandava completamente os planos abaixo. Como é que eles iam sacar informações de alguém que supostamente, não se recorda de nada? Pois é, e a não ser que contratassem um hipnotizador, e que, por acaso, resultasse, só aí, talvez conseguissem.

Naruto bufou completamente azoado. Não havia mesmo nada que fazer. E enquanto ele se encontrava ali a tentar sacar informações de uma pessoa com amnésia, os outros estavam todos numa operação incrível para deter um maluco muito poderoso. Sinceramente, a sua sede de adrenalina estava a deixá-lo inquieto.

"Então não te recordas de mesmo nada?" Naruto perguntou mais uma vez e o ruivo abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"De nada… Sinceramente, estou cansado, será que me podiam deixar descansar?" O ruivo pediu e Naruto olhou para ele de sobrolho erguido.

"Sim, claro, claro!" Sakura disse sorrindo abertamente. Já Jiraya nem sequer se tinha preocupado em entrar dentro da divisão tendo ido tratar de outros assuntos.

E com isto Sakura procedeu a arrastar Naruto para fora dali fechando a porta em seguida.

"Temos que ir com calma com ele. As pessoa com amnésia assustam-se com facilidade." Aconselhou-o ainda.

"Nós nem sequer sabemos se ele realmente tem amnésia!" Naruto vociferou enquanto colocava as mãos no ar em puro desespero.

Sakura rolou os olhos. "Naruto, anda comigo vamos beber um chá. Tu estás muito alterado." Esta disse numa voz autoritária. "Vamos. Agora."

* * *

"Isto é tão má ideia…" Sasuke queixou-se enquanto via vários homens movimentar-se de um lado para o outro.

"Mas pode correr bem." Ten apontou e Hinata assentiu acrescentando ainda, "Por vezes precisamos de fazer o inesperado."

"Não, nós estamos apenas e só a ir de acordo com as ideias daquela louca. Pior, estamos a ir de acordo com as ideias de alguém que provavelmente nos quer ver falhar!" O Uchiha mais novo ripostou.

"Vamos tentar. Sinceramente, é um plano. E é melhor ter um plano do que não ter plano absolutamente nenhum." Hinata aconselhou e o Uchiha deu por si a concordar com a Hyuuga.

Itachi apareceu de repente atrás do trio. "Muito bem, estamos prontos. Podem avançar."

A partir dali as coisas começaram a acontecer muito depressa, Sasuke não sabia se era adrenalina mas quando se encontrava no sistema de ventilação do banco deu por si a tremer ligeiramente. Olhando para Hinata, contudo, reparou que esta encontrava-se calmíssima, tão calma que até o chegou a assustar. Ela que parecia sempre tão frágil parecia crescer vários metros naquele tipo de situações.

Por fim, o plano começou. Vários homens armados arrombaram a porta e imediatamente o criador de buracos negros fora alvejado. Sasuke lembrou-se apenas de que o homem parecia ainda mais assustado do que eles. Quando saiu do sistema de ventilação viu que este não parava de se perguntar "Porquê? Porquê?", vezes e vezes sem conta.

Aquilo realmente não era algo bonito de se ver.

Contudo, tudo se alterou quando o homem deu um grito, o último refém tinha acabado de sair do local. O grito foi agudo e estridente. Sasuke não sabia exactamente aquilo que ele tinha feito, sabia contudo que Itachi tinha gritado pare, mas não se lembrava de o homem parecer que ia parar.

Mal se deu por isso um buraco mais negro do que a noite começara a crescer, sugando tudo e qualquer coisa que se encontrava pelo caminho.

"Oh merda…" Hikari sussurrou para consigo. O maluco tinha-se passado de vez. Enfim, não havia mesmo nada a fazer era isto ou iam todos ser sugados.

Yamato tinha disparado contra o homem, a bala fora engolida pelo buraco.

"Isto não é nada, nada bom." Shikamaru disse, até ele sabia que as suas sombras não fariam nada sendo que o homem controlava o buraco com a mente.

Contudo, e para espanto geral o buraco começou a decrescer ficando cada vez mais pequeno. Os olhos de Itachi foram ter a Hikari que tinha uma mão levantada. Hinata ligou o seu Byakugan e viu. Viu a energia do buraco preencher a rapariga que outrora invisível começava agora a ficar com a mesma luz.

"Absorção de energia?" Murmurou, alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem. Imediatamente os olhos de todos foram parar à estranha rapariga. O homem riu-se, na sua senilidade aquilo parecia-lhe ser bastante cómico.

O sorriso rapidamente desapareceu quando uma bala lhe perfurou o cérebro. O homem caiu inanimado no chão e Sasuke pareceu acordar do seu estupor. Hikari tinha-o morto.

"Está feito." Esta disse com finalidade voltando a guardar a arma com que tinha disparado. "Chamem a equipa de limpezas." E com isto virou as costas e saiu, deixando o resto da equipa estupefacta e o corpo do homem sem nome, sem família e sem racionalidade a esvaiar-se no chão frio de mármore.

Hinata sentou-se e arrumou a sua própria arma. Aquela tinha sido… a atitude certa a tomar. Tinha sido a atitude certa a tomar… Então porque é que lhe parecia que a qualquer momento acabaria por vomitar. Até o sempre alegre Lee tinha o rosto coberto por sombra.

Aquele era o lado negro das mutações. São incontroláveis, são do mais animal que poderia existir. E todos eles tinham uma. Será que, um dia, daqui a meses, anos… Será que um dia poderão ser eles assim no chão frio de mármore de olhos vidrados fixados no tecto?

O que teria sido que ele viu no fim? Uma luz? Ou apenas o som da bala a atravessar o ar e o som mudo do último grito de consciência? Será que tinha visto a alma?

Não, eles eram abominações. Segundo o que a maioria diz e defende, as bestas não têm alma.

* * *

**Oh pra mim a fazer um capítulo todo dark. (: Oiçam a música do capítulo, é tão bonita.**


	15. Caminho

**_Whispers_**

_"Because it's a bittersweet symphony this life (...) _

_You know I can't change, I can't change_

_I can't change, I can't change, _

_But I'm here in my mind_

_I am here in my mind..."  
_

Capítulo 14: Caminho

Coçou a cabeça, incomodado. O nó da gravata estava-lhe a fazer impressão. Além de mais não gostava de atrasos. Shikamaru olhou em volta tentando em vão encontrar sinal da Sra. Temari, a qual disse que apareceria por ali. O restaurante por si estava apinhado, a maioria das pessoas que por ali se encontravam eram contudo de classe mais alta, envergando roupas de estilistas, jóias… Sinceramente, não seria o seu primeiro palpite para a escolha de um local por uma criminosa. Não deveria ser um tanto ou quanto mais, sombrio?

"Folgo em vê-lo por cá." Ouviu uma voz dizer atrás de si. O corpo de Shikamaru ficou de repente mais rígido e este voltou-se para encarar Temari. Esta tinha os cabelos de um loiro sujo apanhados num nó, e trazia um vestido preto de cetim.

Shikamaru analisou-a durante alguns segundos, antes de encolher os ombros. Apostava que por ali estariam outros membros dos Whispers mas era impossível tentar fazer suposições sobre quem seriam eles. "Não tinha muita opção pois não…" Este comentou.

Temari deu um pequeno sorriso trocista e dirigiu-se ao empregado que se encontrava à entrada do restaurante. "Não seja desmancha-prazeres." Disse num tom algo autoritário enquanto eram conduzidos para uma mesa numa das áreas mais restritas do restaurante. "Deveria sentir-se honrado por estar na minha presença." Comentou ainda enquanto se sentavam.

Shikamaru suspirou. "Mas acredite que estou. Estaria ainda mais, se me deixasse algemá-la e levá-la até à sede."

"Tenho muita pena mas hoje não será possível." Temari disse simplesmente e pegou na ementa começando a ler com atenção os vários pratos que existiam no menu. Shikamaru seguiu-lhe o exemplo. "Fillet mignon parece-me apetitoso, não?" Comentou casualmente.

Shikamaru olhou para ela de sobrolho erguido. Para uma criminosa muitíssimo procurada, que de momento se encontrava num encontro com um detective, ela estava muito relaxada.

"Já escolheram?" Perguntou a empregada, uma loira de olhos azuis cristalinos com o cabelo apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo alto.

"Sim, faça favor de apontar…"

Ino sorriu satisfeita enquanto dizia ao cozinheiro quais eram os pratos que a mesa de Temari e do polícia tinha pedido. Tal como esperado, o detective, de nome Shikamaru ainda não tinha desconfiado de nada. Contudo, Temari tinha razão, aquele desgraçado tinha um cérebro incrível. Era bastante difícil para Ino ler-lhe os pensamentos, quando a sua capacidade de raciocínio era tão rápida. Mas enfim, tudo por Gaara. Eles realmente precisavam de saber mais informações acerca do seu estado.

Indecisa mordeu o lábio e dirigiu-se para outra mesa.

"Já escolheu?" Perguntou a um dos senhores que ali se encontravam.

"Acha que já escolhi? Não sei metade do que está neste menu!" Queixou-se um deles.

Ino rolou os olhos. "Isso é porque és um inculto, Hidan. Kakuzu pede por ele."

Kakuzu olhou para ela seriamente. "O mais barato que aqui estiver." Disse simplesmente voltando a resumir-se ao silêncio. Se não estivesse no seu local de trabalho, Ino teria gritado. Contudo, e como se viu impedida de o fazer, limitou-se a apontar no seu bloco de notas, todo e qualquer item que fosse exorbitantemente caro.

"Certíssimo." Disse esboçando um sorriso falso.

* * *

Itachi engoliu o comprimido sem sequer necessitar de água. Suspirando, deu algumas voltas na sua cadeira giratória. Com que então a chefe deles conseguia absorver energia… Aquela era sem dúvida uma mutação muito estranha, e, se o seu palpite estivesse correcto, tinha sido feita em laboratório.

Enfim, apenas Kami sabia pelo que Hikari já teria passado. Contudo, aquela informação e o comportamento demonstrado por esta apenas tinham aguçado a sua curiosidade acerca daquilo que era feita no Hino Kuni. E depois havia aquele projecto Bijuu que no mínimo lhe parecia macabro. Utilizar fontes de energia negativa para dar origem a um reactor qualquer. O reactor em si ainda ninguém sabia muito bem o que era. Mas era óbvio que se tratava de uma ameaça a nível nacional.

Quem não tinha gostado de saber acerca disto fora Danzou, o chefe do exército com o qual tinha falado há pouco. Basicamente, tinha levado um sermão acerca de que todos os projectos da Hino Kuni tinham apenas por via o bem da humanidade, para não falar de que tinha sido bastante complicado explicar de onde tinha vindo a cópia do projecto.

O estado acabou por ligar à Hino Kuni a perguntar o que era o projecto, mas estes apenas responderam que era um projecto em espera.

Em espera uma ova! Aquele rapaz que estava na casa de Jiraya era a prova viva que o projecto continuava em andamento. E eles, tinham de fazer alguma coisa acerca disso…

* * *

Neji olhou em volta com o seu Byakugan activado. Depois de fazer um scan rápido ao local onde encontrava, rapidamente descobriu que o local para onde ele queria ir tratava-se do quarto de hotel nº 32. Assim e sem grandes cerimónias abriu a porta, sabendo já à partida que se encontraria destrancada. O quarto estava ricamente decorado, em tons de dourado e vermelho. Á porta haviam dois seguranças de ar algo intimidador, que Neji reconheceu imediatamente, pois já lhe eram familiares. Por fim, e sentada na cama, recostada calmamente à cabeceira populada por várias almofadas, encontrava-se uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos compridos e os olhos na mesma tonalidade que os dele.

Neji olhou para Hanabi com olhos críticos, mas esta apenas se limitou a sorrir-lhe languidamente. "Já soube das notícias, Neji." A rapariga disse sorrindo ainda mais se possível levantando-se da cama para dar um beijo rápido na face do primo. "Óptimo trabalho. É sempre bom saber o quão estamos protegidos."

"Deixa-te de cinismos, Hana. Não te deixam nem um pouco atraente." Neji disse secamente enquanto se sentava numa poltrona fitando a prima como se esperasse que a qualquer momento ela explodisse.

Hanabi suspirou. "Então, alguma novidade até agora?" Perguntou interessada.

Neji encolheu os ombros. "Nada de especial. Pelo menos, nada que te diga respeito. Sinceramente, quando é que esqueces esta brincadeira parva e voltas para a casa de Hiashi?" Neji perguntou e viu os olhos da prima semicerrarem-se. Hanabi tinha saído claramente ao pai. Era directa, fria e calculista, para além de não possuir nenhuma mutação.

"Só saio daqui quando a Hinata finalmente se cansar de andar a brincar aos polícias e venha connosco para casa." Disse cuspindo as palavras. "Sinceramente, tentar seguir os passos daquela desgarrada." Comentou e uma sombra passou-lhe pela face.

"Ela não era nenhuma desgarrada." Neji comentou friamente. Hanabi cruzou os braços e fitou-o com uma raiva muda e fria.

"Ao que é que chamas a uma mulher que abandonou a família? Que deixou as duas filhas à mercê de regras e tradições rígidas e ao vexame de saber que a mãe as abandonou?"

Neji engoliu em seco. A mãe de Hanabi e Hinata tinha desaparecido assim que soubera que tinha uma mutação, mais tarde, anos depois, foram informados que ela havia morrido. Verdade era que a mãe de Hinata tinha ingressado na polícia, num dos primeiros esquadrões para mutantes e tinha perdido a vida numa luta. "A tua mãe morreu de forma nobre. Deverias estar orgulhosa."

Hanabi deu um ronco, ameaçando a qualquer momento desatar a rir. "Orgulhosa? Porque razão haveria eu de estar orgulhosa de uma mãe que abandonou a família e acaba morta debaixo da terra fria? Porque é que haveria de estar orgulhosa de uma mãe que me fez chorar a morte de alguém que nem sequer cheguei a conhecer?" Disse, já à beira do histerismo.

"A tua mãe morreu para proteger a vida dos outros." Neji disse de uma forma suave.

Hanabi rolou os olhos. "Não me interessa de que forma morreu. Até podia ter-se suicidado, acabaria debaixo da terra na mesma. Agora, poupa-me aos teus sermões que não me servem de nada e continua a vigiar a Hinata." E com isto levantou-se indo para a janela observar a noite escura que se apoderava aos poucos da cidade. "E agora sai, tenho mais em que pensar."

"Hanabi…" Neji ainda tentou, levantando-se e caminhando na sua direcção.

Hanabi voltou-se, os olhos vermelhos como se estivesse pronta a começar a chorar. "Sai daqui Neji. Não te atrevas a questionar a minha autoridade. Lembra-te de quem és e de qual é o teu lugar. Agora sai." Disse numa voz crespada.

Neji apenas podia suspirar e caminhar dali para fora.

* * *

"Já sabemos porque é que te tinham em cativeiro." Naruto disse para o ruivo, enquanto os dois jogavam na consola ligada à televisão do quarto/cela de Gaara.

O ruivo olhou na sua direcção e encolheu os ombros. "Não sei se quero saber." Disse num tom neutro. Desde os últimos dias que as visitas de Naruto tinham-se tornado mais frequentes e era possível de se dizer que ele e o ruivo tinham formado uma espécie de camaradismo, principalmente quando Naruto ficara a saber que Gaara em tempos também havia sido como ele.

"Querem pessoas como nós para nos tirar a energia. Sabes se doeu quando te tiraram a tua?" Perguntou ainda meio atordoado visto que por momentos tinha perdido o carro de Gaara do videojogo de vista.

Gaara olhou em volta e mordeu o lábio, quase como se estivesse à espera que as palavras lhe viessem à boca.

"Não me recordo de nada." Disse simplesmente no tom morto já seu característico. Naruto suspirou e coçou a cabeça.

"Dizem que o que tu tens é stress pós traumático, que te vais lembrar das coisas eventualmente. Contudo, não me parece que tu te queiras lembrar. Quer dizer, não queres saber quem tu és?" Este indagou e mais uma vez recebeu um simples encolher de ombros. "Parece que não."

Jiraya entrou no quarto nesse momento olhando para os dois adultos a jogar no videojogo como um pai para os filhos. "Não acham que chega já de jogar? E Naruto, não importunes o nosso convidado com perguntas desnecessárias, ele lembrar-se-á quando se lembrar."

"Que frase estúpida." Resmungou o loiro, o que lhe valeu uma ligeira pancada na cabeça.

Gaara esboçou um ligeiro sorriso ao ver isto. E por momentos, Naruto poderia ter jurado ver uma sombra de nostalgia nos olhos pálidos. Mas isso era impossível, como é que alguém sem memórias pode ter saudades?

* * *

O jantar tinha finalmente acabado. Shikamaru e Temari tinham discutido tudo, desde política a religião passando por uma insistência desmesurada em saber do paradeiro do rapaz ruivo. Shikamaru tinha de admitir, Temari até que não era uma má companhia.

"Sr. Shikamaru, com certeza deve ter a noção que até agora tenho estado a ser simpática. Espero que saiba que basta que eu estale os dedos para que seja alvejado, certo?" Temari disse mudando completamente o seu tom de voz.

Shikamaru, encolheu os ombros e acendeu um cigarro calmamente.

"Está-se a esquecer de uma coisa Sra. Temari." Este disse com um sorriso trocista e algo superior nos lábios. "Estive a analisá-la durante o jantar e tal como as minhas suspeitas acabaram por o provar, aparentemente você partilha um laço muito forte com esse rapaz. Quer dizer, por alguma razão está tão desesperada, certo?"

Temari mordeu o lábio olhando viciosamente para o moreno que continuou a fumar o seu cigarro despreocupado.

"Pois bem, o que lhe posso dizer é que por enquanto se encontra de boa saúde. Contudo, e caso eu não apareça na sede até à uma da manhã, poderá deixar de estar." Disse olhando-a nos olhos.

Temari olhou para ele incrédula, tentava em vão encontrar algum sinal de que este se encontrasse a mentir, contudo Ino tinha-a acabado de informar que a mente do detective era demasiado complexa para conseguir qualquer tipo de resposta. Assim cerrou o maxilar.

"Pois bem, irei deixá-lo ir. Mas é bom que o rapaz continue de boa saúde. Caso contrário, algo de muito mau pode acontecer." Avisou e Shikamaru levantou-se apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro.

"Veremos. Passe bem." E com isto o detective voltou costas desaparecendo na noite fria.

Temari bufou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo agravada.

"Alguma coisa?" Pein perguntou aparecendo por trás dela.

"Nada, a Ino?" Temari perguntou olhando para o líder.

"Na mente do detective conseguiu ver uma sala de paredes brancas e muitos livros. É o máximo que temos." Pein explicou gravemente. "Pode ser que Kakashi tenha outra visão…" Comentou.

"Esperemos que sim." Disse a outra.

* * *

A morte olhou de sobrolho franzido para o relatório que falava acerca do ataque da torre 4 da Hino Kuni. Lá constava que a Sra. Temari no Sabaku tinha aparentemente conseguido esconder a intensidade da sua mutação aos olhos de um utilizador de Byakugan.

Mas aquilo só era possível se tivesse treinado com um utilizador desta mesma mutação…

"A não ser que…" Disse para com os seus botões.

Assim, e digitando um código num programa acedeu à base de dados da Hino Kuni acerca de mutações raras. Clicando na mutação Byakugan apareceu-lhe uma lista enorme dos vários mutantes ao longo da história. Clicando naqueles que ainda se encontravam vivos arregalou os olhos ao olhar para o ecrã. Havia apenas três:

- Hyuuga Neji;

- Hyuuga Hinata;

- _Hyuuga Mei._

Logo, um destes três tinha treinado a Sra. Temari. Contudo, a morte ficou ainda mais chocada quando pegou no ficheiro de Hinata e releu a sua situação familiar. A mãe tinha falecido. Então, porque estava na lista de utilizadores de Byakugan vivos?

Definitivamente, estava na hora de falar com o seu padrinho.

* * *

**_Taddah. Mais um... Quase consigo sentir a história a chegar ao fim ): So sad... _**


	16. Frivolidade

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não me pertence._

* * *

**_Whispers_**

****_"Your past times consisted on the strange and the twisted and deranged, _

_And I love that little game you had called cryin' lightin'"_

* * *

Capítulo 15: Frivolidade

O dia seguinte chegou lentamente e a morte deu por si a olhar para o nascer do sol com alguma impaciência. As descobertas do dia seguinte tinham feito com que não conseguisse pegar no sono, tanto que, por baixo dos seus olhos encontravam-se agora círculos arroxeados que eram consequência da falta de sono.

Assim, e mal o seu despertador começou a tocar assinalando as 7h00 da manhã, levantou-se da cama por desfazer e correu para o duche. Hoje ia visitar o seu padrinho, logo tinha de fazer questão de parecer minimamente apresentável. O seu padrinho tinha uma certa mania por coisas limpas e perfeitas, esta deu-se ao luxo de pensar enquanto se despia observando a sua imagem ao espelho, e, antes que pudesse pensar no que estava a fazer tinha pegado numa pinça arrancado pêlos das suas sobrancelhas de forma a que ficassem simétricas. O seu nariz contudo, era um problema, parecia tender para o lado esquerdo. Os cantos dos lábios da morte desceram. Bom, talvez aquilo pudesse ser resolvido com uma operação plástica.

E com este pensamento na cabeça entrou na cabine de duche.

* * *

Shikamaru olhou de soslaio para o ruivo. Tinha acabado de lhe retirar as impressões digitais, ele nem sequer oferecera resistência, contudo, não lhe tinha aparecido qualquer tipo de relação com a Sra. Temari. O nome do ruivo era Gaara no Danna e tinha um irmão chamado Sasori que trabalhava numa loja de marionetas, de resto dizia que os seus pais tinham falecido num acidente de viação à seis anos atrás e não lhe eram conhecidos mais nenhuns parentes.

"Diz aqui que te chamas Gaara no Danna e tens um irmão chamado Sasori. Isso faz com que te lembres de alguma coisa?" Este inquiriu olhando para Gaara à espera de alguma reacção. O ruivo encolheu os ombros.

"Parece-me que não." Naruto decidiu, mais uma vez apontar o óbvio. Em seguida voltou-se para Gaara. "Queres conhecer o teu irmão?" Este perguntou. Outro encolher de ombros.

Shikamaru suspirou e deixou-se cair no sofá da cave secreta de Jiraya. Aquela rapaz era a apatia em pessoa. Sinceramente, e tendo em conta a sua personalidade, não seria difícil de acreditar que ele e Temari não estavam relacionados. Contudo, o seu intelecto dizia-lhe o contrário. Havia ali qualquer coisa que não batia certo, senão, porque raio havia ela de estar tão sobressaltada? Estava decidido, iam fazer uma visita ao irmão de Gaara e descobrir o que se estava ali a passar.

* * *

Sakura olhou para Itachi de sobrolho erguido. Achava ele que eles porventura eram incompetentes? Ah, o Naruto não ia ficar nada contente com aquilo tudo… Mentalmente já conseguia ouvir a voz irritante do loiro a queixar-se, até quase que podia ouvir os seus pés a bater no chão! Ugh, que irritação!

"Itachi, não sei se é necessária ajuda extra…" Esta tentou persuadir o chefe falando de forma baixa. Mas Itachi não ia ter nada daquilo.

"A decisão está tomada. Quero este caso encerrado o mais depressa possível e afinal quanto mais cabeças a pensar no assunto melhor." Itachi retorquiu e em seguida apontou para as três pessoas que se encontravam encostadas à parede. "Apanhem estes traficantezinhos o mais depressa possível. Cooperem, já ouvi queixas que cheguem para a minha vida inteira." Este disse em tom ríspido e afastou-se.

Sakura suspirou, era impressão sua ou o Itachi hoje estava com um péssimo humor? Abanando a cabeça algumas vezes para afastar pensamentos menos bons olhou para os seus novos membros de equipa: Neji, Ten-ten, Chouji.

"Bom, sentem-se eu vou-vos entregar aquilo que temos acerca deste caso." Esta disse convidando os três a sentar-se à frente da sua pequena secretária.

"Óptimo. Pretendo dar por encerrado este caso o mais cedo possível. O que é que temos?" Neji, como de costume foi o primeiro a disparar. Sakura suspirou. Tão típico...

* * *

A morte deu por si a tentar retirar um vinco da saia que estava a usar antes de entrar na sala. Finalmente era chegada a hora de confrontar o seu padrinho acerca das suas descobertas e, francamente, esta encontrava-se mega-excitada até porque já podia esperar um elogio pela sua perspicácia.

Assim bateu à porta três vezes, aclarando um pouco a garganta devido ao nervosismo.

Passados alguns segundos, ouviu-se a distinta voz do seu padrinho dizendo-lhe que entrasse. A morte assim fez. Era sempre uma vista incrível olhar para o local onde o seu padrinho exercia a sua ciência. A sala estava cheia do mais variado tipo de objectos todos contendo diferentes líquidos, suspensões, gases de cores distintas, ah e claro, os tão famosos órgãos em formol.

Poderia parecer macabro para qualquer um que alguém gostasse de ver esse género de coisas, contudo, para ela tudo isto era do mais normal possível visto que desde pequena, quando o seu padrinho a acolhera, aquela era a sua definição de lar.

Estava tão perdida nos seus pensamentos que não reparou que estavam dois homens na sala e não apenas um. Um deles era na verdade o seu padrinho, a tez pálida e o sorriso aberto e os olhos característicos eram impossíveis de não se ver mesmo sob a luz diminuta. O outro homem por seu lado, a morte nunca antes vira. Aliás, apenas sabia que era um homem pois encontrava-se envergando um fato formal. A sua cara por outro lado estava escondida atrás de uma estranha máscara cor-de-laranja com uma única abertura, sob o olho direito.

"Bom-dia." Orochimaru cumprimentou e a morte aproximou-se para dar um beijo na face do padrinho.

"Bom-dia." Esta disse mas os seus olhos mantiveram-se fixos no estranho ao lado do seu padrinho, este parecia estar a observá-la com a mesma atenção.

"Parece que finalmente conheço a tua afilhada." O estranho comentou e se a morte não tinha a certeza antes, agora pelo tom de voz, sabia ao certo que se tratava de um homem.

Orochimaru riu-se. "Ela também só acordou à pouco tempo." Este comentou num tom leve. "Bem, morte, querida este aqui é o Tobi, Tobi Madara, é o dono da Hino Kuni." Este explicou.

A morte arregalou os olhos. Então aquele era o homem por detrás daquilo tudo? Bem, não sabia bem se se encontrava desiludida, esperava alguém mais… enfim, mais.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Esta disse por fim e apertou-lhe a mão.

"Mas com toda a certeza que não vieste aqui apenas por teres saudades minhas, estou certo. O que é que te traz por cá?" O homem/serpente perguntou. A morte olhou de soslaio para o homem mascarado. "Não te preocupes, eu e ele não temos segredos." Este retorquiu, mas pelo olhar que o seu padrinho lhe lançou, ela não sabia se isso seria inteiramente verdade.

"Vim aqui falar acerca de Mei Hyuuga. O nome dela apareceu durante uma investigação que estou a fazer acerca de um possível infiltrado nos Guardians." Esta explicou.

"E desconfias de um Hyuuga? Diz-me, porque é que pensas isso?" O homem mascarado perguntou, mais interessado que nunca.

"As capacidades que a Sra. Temari mostrou ao esconder a sua mutação do Byakugan. Isso só seria possível se ela tivesse treinado com um utilizador do mesmo." Esta replicou. "A partir daí as hipóteses não são muitas."

"Boa dedução. Bom, aquilo que aconteceu a Mei Hyuuga é bastante simples na verdade. Deves ter ficado surpreendida pelo facto de ela não se encontrar morta…" Tobi disse e a morte podia jurar que ele estava a sorrir por detrás da máscara. "Ela simplesmente foi apanhada por nós. Exacto, Mei Hyuuga encontra-se nestas mesmas instalações."

* * *

Itachi deixou-se cair na cadeira do seu escritório, Yamato olhou preocupadamente para ele.

"Pareces cansado…" O agente do exército comentou.

"Eu estou cansado." Foi a resposta do Uchiha que massajava agora as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos. Passados alguns segundos a fazer isto, este parou e olhou para os lados. "Algum sinal da Hikari?"

"Não, estive a falar com os membros da equipa dela e estes dizem que ela provavelmente não irá aparecer por cá hoje." Yamato comentou aproveitando para se sentar.

"Sinceramente, depois daquilo que aconteceu e nem sequer se preocupa em passar por cá… Ás vezes pergunto-me o que é que os da Hino Kuni tinham na cabeça quando decidiram que ela deveria ser chefe." O outro comentou num tom desagradado.

"As acções dela são irrepreensíveis, Itachi. Ela fez o que tinha de ser feito. Contudo, também acho que ela deveria ter mostrado mais algum tipo de emoção, mas nós também não sabemos que tipo de passado a rapariga teve." Este disse e massajou o queixo pensativo. "O teu interesse por ela, no entanto, já é algo bem mais interessante." Este comentou, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo na sua face.

Itachi olhou para ele de soslaio. "Pára de dizer disparates." Disse por fim.

* * *

Num outro lado da cidade, Hinata e Sasuke viam-se agora perante uma tarefa algo inglória: levar Gaara a passear pelo parque.

Este parecia imerso nos seus pensamentos enquanto deambulava de um lado para o outro, observando tudo e todos com os seus olhos claros.

"Achas que ele vai ficar bem?" Sasuke perguntou-lhe.

Hinata encolheu os ombros. "O seu trauma deve ser bastante profundo para ainda não se lembrar de nada. Imagina que ele nem sequer se volta a lembrar de nada…" Esta comentou. Hinata observou tristemente que as mentiras já lhe rolavam na língua da forma mais natural possível. Aquilo sim era triste, o que ela era e no que ela se tornou.

Sasuke deve ter notado a sua consternação porque lhe pegou ao de leve na mão surpreendendo até a própria Hinata. "Quem sabe, o melhor é ele nem sequer se lembrar." Este observou, os seus olhos negros cravados nos olhos perolados da rapariga. Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou a colocar a mão no bolso. Ultimamente o Uchiha mais novo parecia-lhe mais presente. Mais presente que um colega, parecia quase que ele poderia ter alguma espécie de interesse nela. Não, não podia ser. Eles eram apenas colegas de profissão e nada mais. E, apesar da perspectiva de ter alguém de quem gostar alegrasse imensamente o coração e a mente de Hinata, a realidade fazia questão de lhe mostrar que tal seria impossível, dadas as suas circunstâncias actuais.

Assim, decidiu afastar-se um pouco do rapaz tentando acalmar o seu coração que batia descompassado devida ao sentimento de esperança que lhe tinha inundado os pensamentos. A esperança por vezes podia parecer como um vírus, e do mais letal. Ela enganava-nos com pensamentos felizes, fazia de nós parvos e idiotas de tal forma que nos fazia vulneráveis quando na face de perigos reais. Não, devia-se cortar o mal pela raiz e não se dar ao luxo de pensamentos tão estúpidos.

"Querem um gelado?" Uma voz familiar perguntou ao trio e Hinata teve de se controlar para não se engasgar. Gaara parecia também ele visivelmente incomodado.

Tratava-se de Deidara, vestido de vendedor de gelados que tinha metido conversa com eles. Hinata olhou para ele com olhos reprovadores. Mas o que é que ele estava a pensar? Arriscar-se assim daquela maneira por razão nenhuma!

"Vocês querem?" Sasuke perguntou sem sequer desconfiar de nada. Isto é, até ao momento que viu a face de Gaara que se encontrava distorcida numa máscara de angústia.

Em seguida o rapaz começou a afastar-se.

"Eu vou atrás dele." Hinata disse seguindo o ruivo. "Compra dois gelados de chocolate para nós." Esta gritou-lhe ainda deixando Sasuke e Deidara a olhar um para o outro estupefactos, mas por motivos totalmente diferentes.

* * *

"Espero que compreendas o porquê de estarmos a fazer isto. Afinal de contas, o que é o sacríficio de 9 pessoas por um mundo melhor?" Tobi explicou encolhendo os ombros enquanto percorriam um corredor longo e mal iluminado. "Os problemas energéticos do mundo são cada vez maiores e a energia que 9 pessoas carregam podem solucioná-los! Serei assim tão ganancioso por fazer isto? É uma energia limpa afinal de contas…" Este comentou levemente e a morte deu por si a concordar com isso. Os números falavam por si: sacrificar nove pessoas para salvar milhões. Parecia-lhe plausível. Aliás, segundo o que Tobi lhe tinha contado nem todos os mutados os quais tinha sido removida a energia morreram.

"Eu concordo em ajudá-lo, Tobi. Parece-me uma causa justa." Esta comentou e sabia que Tobi lhe estava a sorrir, mesmo estando ele a utilizar uma máscara.

Por fim, pararam em frente a uma pesada porta.

"Espero que estejas preparada para o que está atrás desta porta." O seu padrinho avisou e a morte abanou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

Assim, e sem mais floreados, Orochimaru abriu a porta. O espaço era pequeno e estava todo ele pouco iluminado. Os olhos da morte rapidamente se adaptaram à luz conseguindo assim distinguir os contornos de uma cama encostada à parede, um rádio, e uma mesinha de chá com várias chávenas e bule com dois cadeirões, havia ainda uma porta que deveria dar para uma casa de banho. Era num desses cadeirões que uma figura estava sentada placidamente.

"Tenho companhia, parece-me." Uma voz feminina comentou, a voz era suave, mas parecia-lhe cansada.

Tobi riu-se e ligou a luz. A morte piscou algumas vezes antes de dar de caras com uma mulher pálida com o cabelo num índigo brilhante, comprido, liso e reluzente, com olhos pálidos. Mas aqueles não eram os olhos típicos de um Hyuuga aqueles olhos eram típicos de quem…

"Esta aqui é a Mei Hyuuga, morte. Ela é cega." Orochimaru apresentou.

"Não, eu estou cega." A mulher contrapôs suavemente mas num tom venenoso. "Vocês puseram-me assim com as vossas experiências."

"Tudo em prol da ciência certo?" Orochimaru disse num tom sarcástico. "Bem querida afilhada, penso que agora já sabes quem é o traidor."

"Sim. Neji nunca faria este tipo de coisa… Logo, não me restam dúvidas, estamos a falar da Hyuuga Hinata. O seu comportamento encaixa no perfil." A morte comentou e viu o rosto da mulher contorcer-se em pura dor quando ouviu o nome da filha.

"A minha Hinata! O que é vocês vão fazer com ela?" Esta gritou em puro desespero levantando-se e atirando com a mesa para o chão, contudo uma força parecia tê-la colocado de novo na cadeira. A morte olhou para Tobi apenas para ver que o seu olho estava agora vermelho com um Sharingan. Interessante… "Não façam mal à minha filha! Eu não vos admito, eu mato-vos!"

"Já diz o ditado, quem sai aos seus não degenera." Orochimaru observou e a morte não podia deixar de olhar para a mulher que se debatia furiosamente na cadeira, duvidava que os seus pais ficassem assim por sua causa. Mas que raio, qual era a diferença entre ela e Hinata.

"Porque é que ela está assim?" Perguntou sem entender bem.

"Porque ama a sua filha como é óbvio. Sabes morte, não devias sobrestimar o poder dos laços afectivos. Eles fazem com que as pessoas ganhem coragem e consigam fazer coisas bastante estúpidas, mas incríveis." Orochimaru disse-lhe sentando-se na cadeira, ignorando completamente a mulher que gritava ao seu lado. "É por isso tudo que te queria propor algo. Quero que te aproximes do Itachi. Faz uso da tua beleza natural."

A morte levantou o sobrolho sem entender. Tobi riu-se. "Ele está a dizer para a seduzires. É o maior truque que as mulheres têm contra os homens. Eu sei disso, razão pela qual a maioria do meu staff é do sexo masculino."

"Estão a falar em rituais de acasalamento?" Esta perguntou.

"Exacto." Orachimaru disse rindo-se um pouco. "Mas rituais de acasalamento do século XXI, tu deves ter apreendido isso nas tuas aulas de psicologia."

"Sim, existem uma série de factores que fazem com que o homem se sinta atraído por uma mulher: proprorções corporais, simetria… e depois claro, todo o jogo de sedução que passa por frases com significados duplos, a comportamentos. Quer que eu faça isso ao Itachi?" Esta perguntou clinicamente.

"Sim, deixa a Hinata para o Suigetsu, ele vai adorar lidar com ela…" O seu padrinho disse com veneno na voz o que fez com que Mei se começasse a contorcer ainda mais na cadeira, dos seus olhos escorriam agora lágrimas e as suas mãos sangravam de as ter cerrado em punhos de tal forma que as suas unhas se cravaram na carne. A morte olhou fascinada para aquilo tudo. Então aquele era o poder dos laços afectivos…

"E que tipo de informação procuro?" Esta perguntou.

"Toda e qualquer coisa que seja sobre o Naruto Uzumaki. Está na hora de recolhermos o nosso último Biju." A morte viu então a imagem do loiro sorridente e simpático e engoliu em seco. Por alguma razão não lhe apetecia muito fazer aquilo, mas decidiu ignorar esse facto. Ordens são ordens.

* * *

"Gaara, mas o que raio se passa?" Hinata gritou ao ruivo agarrando-lhe por um braço e fazendo com que este parasse.

O ruivo suspirou e voltou-se para ela, uma expressão sóbria na face.

"Eu não quero voltar àquilo que era. Não quero roubar mais, andar escondido, não quero ter de me preocupar se vou ser descoberto a todo o segundo, não quero acabar triste e amargurado… como tu." Este retorquiu libertando-se de Hinata e olhando para ela. "Eu quero começar de novo."

E Hinata não o censurava.

* * *

DONEEEEE :D


	17. Antropocentrismo

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence._

* * *

_**Whispers**_

_"(...)_

_Loose lips sink ships..._

_Can we show_  
_A little discipline_  
_Can we show_  
_A little discipline_  
_Can we_  
_Can we"_

* * *

Capítulo 16: Antropocentrismo

"Portanto vocês já sabem o plano de ataque correcto?" O génio Hyuuga disse num tom de voz próximo do aborrecido. Sakura olhou para ele, dividida entre a indignação e o puro desespero. Aquele grande presunçoso tinha acabado de entrar na equipa e já se achava o líder! Sinceramente, estava a começar a desenvolver uma espécie de repulsa pelos Hyuugas afinal, tanto um como o outro, Neji e Hinata, lhe andavam a causar problemas. Primeiro aquele idiota que desde chegara à equipa não tinha feito mais nada senão delegar ordens a torto e a direito, e depois a pequena e supostamente sonsa Hyuuga que tinha de alguma forma encantado o seu Sasuke! Como é que aquilo era possível. "Temos que dar o mínimo nas vistas, não se esqueçam que se trata de uma estação de comboios e haverá muita gente a passar." O rapaz de olhos pálidos aconselhou ainda.

Naruto rolou os olhos. "Sim, nós sabemos Neji e adivinha porquê? Porque nós andámos a planear este preciso momento à meses!" Naruto finalmente explodiu. "Agora vamos despachar-nos, prender estes filhos da mãe e acabar com esta maldita operação de uma vez por todas!" Este exclamou os seus olhos brilhando vermelho durante breves segundos, antes de este voltar costas e sair dali.

"Este rapaz preocupa-me." Neji observou. "Ultimamente tem andado muito nervoso, não é normal."

"Tu também ficarias nervoso se soubesses que anda por aí alguém que quer a tua cabeça num prato de prata. Pior, é saber que trabalhas com pessoas que trabalham com esse alguém e não poder fazer nada." Sakura observou e olhou discretamente para onde a morte estava sentada, falando com Itachi.

Neji suspirou. "Vamos lá então acabar com isto."

* * *

Itachi olhou para a rapariga à sua frente com interesse e alguma diversão. "Como é que é possível que tu não saibas o que é o Starbucks?" Este perguntou-lhe ligeiramente horrorizado. Para alguém que precisava de passar várias noites em claro como era o caso do Chefe dos Guardians, o Starbucks tinha-se provado como sendo um verdadeiro santuário.

A morte encolheu os ombros e sorriu meio sem graça. "Nunca lá fui." Esta comentou simplesmente. "É bom aquilo que lá servem?"

Itachi deixou escapar uma gargalhada. "Se é bom? Aquilo é o néctar dos deuses!" Este retorquiu, algo espantado por finalmente perceber que talvez aquela mulher era capaz de ter uma conversa normal como todos os outros humanos. "Se quiseres um dia destes levo-te lá." Ofereceu.

"A sério? Isso seria óptimo! Eu queria mesmo provar aquela coisa que eles chamam frapucino…" Esta comentou engasgando-se um pouco ao pronunciar a palavra. Itachi olhou para ela durante alguns momentos. Ela realmente parecia humana naquele momento, em vez da máscara fria que ela utilizava a maioria das vezes, os seus olhos tinham agora um brilho diferente, e os seus lábios, esticados agora num sorriso aberto davam à sua face todo um ar muito mais jovial e cheio de vida que, de certa forma acabou por encantar o Uchiha mais velho.

"Fica então combinado." Este disse-lhe.

"Bom, mas tenho a certeza que não vieste aqui para falar de café e afins." Esta interrompeu o seu sorriso desvanecendo-se e voltando a cair na máscara fechada que lhe dava um ar etéreo e vazio. "Precisavas do nosso relatório acerca do incidente no laboratório, certo?"

Itachi resistiu à sua vontade de suspirar em desapontamento. Contudo, com toda a certeza que se ela fosse com ele tomar café aquela máscara voltaria a cair, certo? Enfim, era certo e sabido que os Uchihas gostavam de desafios e, sem sombra de dúvida que Hikari representava um bem grande. "Sim, foi exactamente por causa disso."

* * *

**_'O que é que tu queres dizer com ele já não quer voltar a ser aquilo que era?'_**A voz de Pein soava grave do outro lado da linha.

"Exactamente aquilo que ouviste. Olha eu não tenho tempo para estar a entrar em pormenores. Pondo as coisas em pratos simples é isto: esquece o Gaara, ele não quer voltar e é demasiado perigoso estar agora a tentar fazer com que ele mude de ideias." Hinata sussurrou exasperada para o outro lado da linha.

As coisas estavam-se a tornar perigosas e ela sabia-o, ela não entendia bem porquê, mas algo dentro dela lhe dizia que o comboio ia descarrilar e mais depressa do que ela estava a antever.

**_'Muito bem, vamos deixar este assunto em stand-by por agora. Mas podes ter a certeza que o assunto está longe de estar encerrado. Voltaremos a contactar-te o mais cedo possível. Fica bem.' _**E com isto Pein desligou.

Hinata suspirou e encostou-se na cadeira.

"Cansada?" Uma voz masculina disse por trás dela fazendo com que Hinata desse um salto.

"Sa-sasuke!" Esta gaguejou deveras afrontada voltando-se para o Uchiha que a olhava das profundezas dos seus olhos negros.

"Sou eu." Este retorquiu com uma expressão divertida ao ver o nervosismo da rapariga.

"Há quanto tempo estás aqui?" Esta indagou.

"Acabei de chegar, porquê?" Este perguntou encostando-se à secretária da rapariga. Hinata deu um suspiro de alívio.

"Porque me assustas-te, ora essa. Queria saber se as tuas capacidades furtivas eram assim tão boas." Esta mentiu. Sasuke riu-se e rolou os olhos.

"Eu poderia ter aqui estado uma hora inteira e tu não terias reparado." Este retorquiu com arrogância.

Desta vez foi a Hyuuga que rolou os olhos, o que, mais uma vez perdeu metade do efeito devido ao facto de estes serem tão claros. "Sim, sim. Bom, vamos ver do nosso paciente favorito?" Esta perguntou.

"Mal posso esperar." O Uchiha disse com aborrecimento latente na voz. "Será possível que nunca mais tenho alguma acção?"

"Cuidado, essa testosterona toda pode-te fazer mal à cabeça." Hinata brincou e assim, saíram os dois.

* * *

A morte riu-se, contentamento puramente feminino cursando-lhe pelas veias. Afinal, não tinha sido assim tão complicado aproximar-se de Itachi. O chefe dos Guardians era afinal de contas alguém muito fácil de se conversar.

Contudo, não podia passar ali o dia mergulhada no seu egocentrismo. Afinal de contas, tinha trabalho a fazer. Assim, com uma mão chamou Suigetsu à sua secretária, este lá veio arrastando os pés.

"O que é que se passa, chefe?" Este perguntou, claramente sem entusiasmo absolutamente nenhum. A morte suspirou.

"Recompõe-te, por favor. Tenha uma missão importante para ti. Quero que vigies a Hyuuga com muita atenção. Avisa-me de todos os seus movimentos." Esta ordenou num tom letal.

"A Hyuuga, porquê?" Este inquiriu. A morte rolou os olhos.

"Devias aprender a seguir sem questionar, contudo, vou-te dar uma pequena explicação sobre o que se vai passar." A morte disse-lhe, esperando que aquele idiota ganancioso não fosse fazer nada de verdadeiramente estúpido com a informação que agora lhe iria providenciar.

"Hyuuga Hinata é a espia de que estávamos à procura." Esta referiu simplesmente e viu os olhos de Suigetsu dilatarem-se. "Ela deverá ser _recolhida_ o mais rapidamente possível, contudo ainda há hipóteses de ela nos poder levar até ao covil dos Whispers, portanto vamos segui-la por agora. Se numa semana não obtivermos nada, aí teremos de a levar."

"Finalmente alguma acção. Estou farto de trabalhar a preencher papéis." Suigetsu queixou-se.

"Não te preocupes, muito em breve este caso estará arrumado." A morte retorquiu.

* * *

Na estação de comboios a operação estava montada. Neji esperava perto da plataforma nº3 onde supostamente a mais recente entregue seria feita a ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Naruto. Sakura também por ali se encontrava, disfarçada de vendedora de algodão doce. Algo que fazia Neji quase desatar a rir com as comparações que os miúdos faziam entre a cor do algodão doce e o seu cabelo. Contudo, aquela não era altura para achar coisas engraçadas. Assim ligou o Byakugan tentando identificar qualquer possível ameaça. Basicamente havia maioritariamente humanos, contudo aqui e ali haviam alguns mutantes, a maioria apenas com pequenas afinidades com um certo elemento.

No entanto, duas figuras apanharam a sua atenção. Pareciam dirigir-se na direcção de Naruto, contudo as suas mutações foram o que lhe chamaram mais a atenção. Um deles parecia ser um teletransportador, algo incomum mas possível e o outro era um.. imortal?

Neji pôs-se de pé num salto. Aquela espécie de mutação apenas a tinha visto uma vez… O idiota da foice os Whispers. Mas claro, tudo agora fazia sentido! Como é que os Whispers se poderiam financiar a não ser por venda no mercado negro, nomeadamente de droga?

Completamente ansioso ligou a Sakura.

"Sakura, os dois barões da droga são o imortal e o teletransportados dos Whispers. Temos de arranjar uma forma de os separar." Este anunciou e ouviu com atenção o que Sakura lhe dizia. Parecia-lhe arriscado mas poderia resultar.

Kakuzu não gostava nada do fato onde estava enfiado, sinceramente, aquilo era um vestido! Ele estava com uma espécie de turbante na cabeça, por Kami!

Por que raio é que o Hidan era o executivo todo arranjadinho e ele era o árabe com ar manhoso?

"Isto é uma péssima ideia, detesto encontrar-me com clientes neste sitíos." Este retorquiu.

Hidan encolheu os ombros e apontou para um rapaz loiro que parecia ligeiramente perdido na multidão. O seu casaco era largo e o capuz cobria-lhe o topo da cabeça.

"É aquele o nosso drogadito. E por amor de Jashin, o que é que vai acontecer? Vamos encontrar a polícia?" Hidan disse começando-se a rir.

Contudo, o seu riso rapidamente foi susbstituído por um grito de dor quando uma enorme massa o atirou para o chão.

"Oh meu Kami, peço imensas desculpas!" Uma rapariga de cabelos rosa disse baixando-se para ajudar o pobre homem a colocar-se de pé. "Eu sou tão desastrada, não acredito que fui outra vez contra uma pessoa. Eu não sei o que estou aqui a fazer! Eu devia ter ficado em casa dos meus pais! Era o que eu devia ter feito! O meu pai sempre me disse que eu era uma inútil!" A rapariga começou-se a queixar e Hidan olhou para a rapariga e para Kakuzu sem saber bem o que fazer.

"Kakuzu se calhar devias ir andando, ela parece que vai ter um ataque de nervos a qualquer segundo." Hidan disse nervosamente.

"Então que se trate. Não temos tempo para ser simpáticos, vamos sair daqui." Kakuzu retorquiu imperiosamente enquanto a rapariga rompia em soluços desabandonados.

"Jashin, porque é que colocas estes obstáculos no meu caminho!" Hidan disse para consigo e ia sair de perto da soluçante rapariga quando de repente se ouviu uma enorme explosão vinda de uma mala que tinha sido convenientemente colocada ao lado de Kakuzu. Claro, que aquilo tinha sido apenas barulho e fumo contudo, fora o suficiente para colocar a multidão inteira aos gritos.

E de repente, um homem de cabelos compridos começou a gritar. "Ele tem uma bomba! Uma bomba!" E a apontar na direcção de Kakuzu que convenientemente se encontrava vestido de árabe.

"Merda, eu disse que este disfarce era má ideia. Isto é uma cilada!" Kakuzu rugiu.

Hinda ia então para pegar na rapariga que tinha ao lado e fazê-la refém quando deu por si com uma arma apontada à cabeça.

"Oh querida podes disparar à vontade." Este disse rindo-se, contudo a resposta que obteve surpreendeu-o.

"Eu sei." Esta disse e em seguida deu-lhe uma palmada na nuca colocando-o inconsciente e procedendo a algemá-lo e a carregá-lo nas costas como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

Kakuzu parecia estar num beco sem saída. Nenhum dos Guardians estava a mandar evacuar o edifício pois assim já não existiriam testemunhas caso este se teletransportasse.

Maldição.

Ele tinha de mandar aquelas pessoas embora e já.

Assim, tapou a cara com o resto do turbante e pegou na arma que trazia num dos bolsos da túnica. Em seguida procedeu a disparar contra o telhado de vidro da estação fazendo com que os estilhaços caíssem em cima dos espectadores que rapidamente começaram a sair.

Ainda meio indeciso olhou para Hinda que jazia inconsciente nos braços da rapariga. Seria quase impossível teletransportá-los todos visto que os três estavam convenientemente agarrados. Eles eram demasiado espertos para o seu próprio bem e de certeza que tinham localizadores. Mal ele pusesse os pés na base, toda a sede saberia onde esta ficava.

Não havia outra opção: tinha de abandonar Hidan.

E com isto Kakuzu desapareceu.

"Pelo menos temos um." Neji respondeu e olhou para Naruto que olhava para Hidan com alguma curiosidade.

"Esperava algo mais… Enfim, mais." Este disse.

"A foice dava-lhe outro ar." Sakura observou.

* * *

Enquanto tudo isto acontecia, Kakashi esperneava e queixava-se na sede dos Whispers completamente delirante. Sasori e Deidara tentavam em vão agarrá-lo mas as suas convulsões eram demasiadamente fortes.

Por fim, passado quinze minutos naquele estado este voltou ao normal, quase como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Kakashi abriu em seguida um olho negro visivelmente assustado.

"O que é que viste?" Pein perguntou.

Kakashi engoliu em seco olhando para o rosto dos seus camaradas. "Recolham todos os agentes em campo imediatamente." Este disse simplesmente.

Contudo, foi nesse preciso momento que Kakuzu apareceu na sala, parecendo ele também bastante esbaforido.

"Apanharam o Hidan." Este disse simplesmente.

"Quem?" Ino perguntou.

"Os Guardians. O que é exactamente o mesmo que a Hino Kuni o tenha apanhado. Estamos fodidos." Kakuzu grunhiu.

"A Hinata. Tirem a Hinata de lá, imediatamente." Kakashi disse batendo com as mãos na mesa.

"Eu vou ligar." Sasori disse pegando no telemóvel e carregando numa tecla. Passados alguns momentos voltou a pousá-lo. "Não atende."

"Mas que merda é que está a acontecer?" Deidara perguntou.

"Estão-nos a fechar o cerco." Temari comentou. "Eu não sei bem quem é que eles têm a trabalhar no seio dos Guardians, mas espero que seja incompetente, caso contrário o Hidan e a Hinata não têm hipótese."

* * *

Na sede dos Guardians ninguém queria acreditar que o imortal tinha sido capturado. Este tinha sido convenientemente colocado numa cela e trancado, tendo sido admirado por todos, e o trio que o apanhara devidamente gratificado.

Hinata por seu lado estava horrorizada. Tinha de tirar Hidan dali o mais depressa possível, os dois tinham de fugir, o mais rapidamente possível.

Assim, todos tinham partido para celebrar num bar próximo dali, sendo que Hinata tinha ido para casa com a desculpa que não se estava a sentir bem. Tinha de ligar a Pein o mais rapidamente possível e dizer-lhe o que planeava fazer, de preferência amanhã.

A morte e Itachi também não tinham ido com o resto dos colegas, em vez disso, ambos se dirigiram para o tal café Starbucks onde a morte teve o seu Frapucino.

"Tens andado a viver debaixo de uma pedra ou quê?" Itachi deixou escapar enquanto os dois se encontravam sentados numa mesa alta, cada um entregue aos seus próprios pensamentos.

"Mais ou menos." A morte retorquiu encolhendo os ombros. "Digamos apenas que tenho uma família muito protectiva, também em parte por causa da minha mutação…" Esta comentou.

"Compreendo, deve ter sido complicado controlá-la em pequena." Itachi comentou.

"Bastante quer dizer, passei dois anos numa sala isolada de tudo e de todos apenas para não matar ninguém, mas…" Esta comentou e Itachi olhou para ela em surpresa.

"Dois anos? Numa sala sozinha?" Este perguntou.

A morte assentiu. "Digamos apenas que tive uma adolescência complicada. Muito emo, como as adolescentes agora dizem…" Esta comentou simplesmente.

"Uau, eu não consigo pensar em viver dois anos afastado de qualquer contacto humano…"

"Porquê?" A morte inquiriu deveras curiosa.

"Porquê? Bem, eu gosto de pensar que nós precisamos de emoções e sentimentos para viver, é com base neles que sobrevivemos." Itachi comentou.

"Explica." A morte pressionou. Não sabia porquê, mas aquele tema em especial interessava-a bastante.

"Nós precisamos de criar laços para nos sentirmos seguros, faz parte da nossa natureza fazer amizades, criar relações de dependência e depois enfim, encontrar um parceiro com o qual criaremos o derradeiro laço e ficaremos com ele toda a nossa vida." Itachi explicou.

"Pareces um romântico a falar."

"É pura biologia."

"Os laços tornam-nos mais fracos. São pontos de vantagem para os nossos inimigos." A morte retorquiu.

"Talvez nesse sentido seja verdade. Contudo, é o querermos proteger alguém, é o estarmos a contribuir para algo que nos ultrapassa que faz com que consigamos sacrificar tudo, inclusive a nossa vida." Itachi disse com uma nota de tristeza na voz.

Aquela frase apenas lhe fazia lembrar a mãe de Hinata que suportara a tortura apenas por amor à filha. Talvez houvesse um pouco de razão naquilo que Itachi estivesse a dizer, no entanto, era demasiado arriscado para alguém como a morte, entregar-se agora ao estabelecimento de alguma relação, seria desastroso para alguém que nunca na vida sentira emoções fortes, até ela própria sabia disso.

A conversa continuou durante algumas horas até que, perto da uma da manhã, a morte se lembrou que se esquecera de algo na sede e que tinha de voltar para a ir buscar, indo em seguida para casa.

* * *

"Demoras-te chefe." Suigetsu queixou-se enquanto a morte abria a porta da sede dos Guardians. A electricidade de todo o edifício tinha sido convenientemente absorvida por esta, estando agora os seus olhos num tom mais avermelhado.

"Não questiones os meus motivos." Esta ameaçou enquanto avançava em direcção à cela onde se encontrava Hidan, este encontrava-se acordado tendo sido despertado pela falta de luz.

"Olá Hidan." A morte disse sorrindo-lhe. "Eu sou a representante da Hino Kuni nos Guardians e venho-te informar que serás movido para umas instalações mais confortáveis." Esta disse-lhe piscando-lhe o olho.

"Rameira de um filho da mãe. Eu não vou a lado nenhum!" Hidan berrou furiosamente.

"Ena, ena, tanta energia que este tem…" A morte comentou para consigo, erguendo lentamente a mão.

Hidan caiu então de joelhos, a cor da sua já pálida pele desaparecendo por completo enquanto este caía no chão vendo a vida ser-lhe sugada num sofrimento silencioso.

"Não me podes matar…" Este sussurrou.

"Exactamente. O que fará isto tudo muito, _muito _mais divertido." Esta explicou contudo baixou o braço quando o seu telemóvel começou a tocar. Depois de algumas palavras rápidas voltou-se para Hidan, um sorriso vitorioso na face. "Aliás nós somos tão hospitaleiros que fizemos com que tenhas companhia de uma pessoa conhecida. Hinata Hyuuga sabes quem é, não sabes?" Esta perguntou.

"Vai pró Inferno!" Hidan gritou de novo debatendo-se para se levantar do chão, contudo os seus braços e pernas recusavam-se a cooperar.

A morte suspirou. Odiava quando as pessoas berravam. Assim voltou a levantar o braço, observando enquanto a luz dos olhos rubis desaparecia e fechou o punho fazendo com que este caísse inanimado.

Em seguida, com um gesto rápido abriu a cela. "Vamos levá-lo Suigetsu, aproveitar enquanto ele ainda está morto."

"Achas que ele vai falar?" O rapaz de cabelos prateados perguntou enquanto se debatia para levantar o homem inanimado.

A morte lembrou-se então das palavras de Itachi (_'Contudo, é o querermos proteger alguém, é o estarmos a contribuir para algo que nos ultrapassa que faz com que consigamos sacrificar tudo, inclusive a nossa vida.')_, sim aquele pensamento era deveras muito bonito mas se havia uma coisa que ela obtivera da sua experiência, esta era:

"Toda a gente fala."

* * *

_Está quase a acabar pessoal. Sinceramente estou a prever que esta história terá 20 capítulos mais um epílogo. _

_Espero que estejam a gostar. :D _


	18. Imperialismo

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto não me pertence._

* * *

**_Whispers_**

****_"We'll take you right back down to the earth from the mother land_  
_ This is a first class journey from the Gods to the son of man_  
_ You're at the gates of human evolution don't you understand_  
_ Why don't you understand_  
_ Understand"_

* * *

Capítulo 17: Imperialismo

Shikamaru bocejou claramente enfastiado. Sinceramente ele esperava por tudo, mas nada o tinha preparado para aquilo. Quer dizer, quem diria que o suposto irmão de Gaara, Sasori no Danna seria dono de uma loja conhecida como a "A Enfermaria das Bonecas"? O edifício onde a estranha loja se encontrava situada era feito de tijolo vermelho alaranjado, bastante antigo e da montra podiam-se ver várias faces de porcelana, olhos brilhantes de vidro e várias marionetas penduradas delicadamente por fios de pesca. Shikamaru arrepiou-se, odiava bonecos.

Contudo ele tinha um trabalho a fazer. Era uma seca e era extremamente problemático, mas tinha de ser feito. Assim, preparou-se mentalmente para entrar na loja suspirando em pura resignação. Toda aquela acção logo de manhã estava a fazer-lhe mal ao estômago.

Por fim, lá entrou na maldita loja, e foi quase instantaneamente que percebeu a razão pela qual Gaara talvez não se quisesse lembrar do seu passado. Aqueles olhares vítreos fixados em si estavam a deixá-lo louco. Aquela loja gritava filme de terror e Shikamaru não estava a sentir-se confortável no papel de menina indefesa.

Por detrás do balcão não havia ninguém pelo que Shikamaru teve de tocar duas vezes à campainha antes de um rapaz ruivo, de aspecto pachorrento apareceu vindo das traseiras.

"Muito bom dia, em que posso ajudá-lo?" Este perguntou-lhe. Shikamaru olhou para o rapaz de alto a baixo, era só ele mas parecia que o rapaz o reconhecia?

"Bom dia, eu sou da polícia e queria falar com o dono da loja caso fosse possível." Este explicou mostrando o distintivo. O rapaz sorriu ao ouvir isto.

"É o próprio." Este disse.

"Ah, Sasori no Danna. Bom, isto é um assunto delicado mas, encontrámos o seu irmão." Este disse.

Sasori olhou para ele os seus olhos abrindo-se em surpresa. "Gaara? Como é que ele está, o que é que lha aconteceu? Ele está bem?" Este começou a disparar perguntas a torto e a direito e Shikamaru resistiu à tentação de suspirar. Ia demorar até conseguir explicar aquilo tudo…

* * *

Hinata abriu os olhos lentamente. A sua cabeça doía-lhe, uma dor aguda dilacerante que, com a inudação abrupta de luz no seu campo visual fez com que esta fechasse os olhos de novo. Hinata suspirou tentado concentrar-se. O que é que tinha acontecido ontem à noite? Ela estava em casa muito bem e depois…

Dor, sim tinha havido muita dor.

Uma figura mexer-se nas sombras. Um desconhecido. Hinata tinha-lhe conseguido acertar com uma manobra de auto-defesa mas acabara por levar uma pancada na nuca…

Hinata levantou-se num salto, o que fez com que imediatamente todo o seu corpo se queixasse. Parecia que tinha levado uma severa tareia mas não havia sinal de nódos negras na sua pele pálida.

Depois de se examinar e verificar que se encontrava tudo bem olhou finalmente ao seu redor. Ela estava numa cela. Deitada numa cama individual com modestos lençóis brancos, o seu quarto não devia ter muito mais que 6 m2, era quase sufocante ver como naquele espaço tão pequeno tinham conseguido colocar uma sanita e um lavatório. Hinata levantou-se e foi observar o que se passava à sua volta.

A sua cela parecia diferente, em vez de grades existia apenas um vidro espesso que permitia com que ela visse tudo o que se passava nas outras celas. Observando atentamente verificou que à sua frente se encontrava um homemzinho de idade, as suas barbas longas que parecia meditar na sua cama, completamente desligado do mundo. Hinata tentou bater no vidro para chamar a sua atenção mas não obteve qualquer resposta do homem.

Finalmente decidiu ligar o seu Byakugan. Foi um pouco doloroso pois ainda se encontrava dorida da pancada na nuca, mas finalmente conseguiu perceber que existia muito mais gente naquele piso. Deviam ser cerca de 20 pessoas e para seu horror Hinata verificou que eram todos mutantes, a maioria com mutações estranhas que ela não conseguia identificar.

No entanto, Hinata estancou quando finalmente conseguiu identificar alguém. Aliás a aura de Hidan sempre fora tão barulhenta como ele, e, pela forma como ela estava a brilhar eles devia estar furioso. Mas porque é que ele estava ali com ela? Por que raio é que eles tinham sido raptados.

A resposta veio bem mais cedo do que ela estava à espera.

Hikari apareceu bem à frente da sua cela, usando a sua roupa normal, os seus olhos acutilantes e frios como sempre. Hikari limitou-se a observá-la durante alguns momentos.

Hinata apenas podia fitá-la em puro choque. Então Sasuke sempre tivera razão quando a avisara que os enviados da Hino Kuni não eram boas notícias, eles tinham-na raptado.

Hikari deu alguns passos e pareceu carregar num botão ao lado da sua cela. Foi só aí que Hinata reparou que existia um intercomunicador o que explicava a razão pela qual o homem não a pudera ouvir. A cela devia ser à prova de som.

"Olá Hinata." Hikari disse casualmente olhando-a de alto a baixo.

Hinata não sabia o que dizer, o que é que era suposto dizer? Dizer olá também? Mas isso era ridículo!

"Porque é que me raptaram?" Esta perguntou, a sua voz tremelicando um pouco.

Hikari sorriu ligeiramente. "És uma boa actriz Hinata, dou-te ao menos isso. Mas agora, larga a encenação, tu sabes a razão pela qual estás aqui."

Hinata empalideceu. Ela tinha sido descoberta.

"Tenho de te dar mérito, contudo. Eu própria senti na pele o quão difícil ser uma agente dupla é. No entanto, é necessário entender quando está na altura de sairmos, tu podias ter desaparecido Hinata. Devias tê-lo feito enquanto podias." Esta disse quase com desapontamento na voz.

"O que é que me vão fazer?" Esta exigiu saber.

Hikari olhou para Hinata contemplativamente. "Vamos torturar-te em busca de informação." Disse simplesmente. "A ti e ao teu amigo imortal, se fosse a ti rezava para que ele falasse, afinal nós podemos torturá-lo durante a eternidade toda sem correr o risco de que ele possa morrer."

Hinata olhou para a mulher horrorizada. Como é que ela podia estar tão calma a dizer aquelas coisas horríveis?

"Hikari porque é que estás a fazer isto? Eu pensava que tu eras diferente, eu não percebo… Porquê?"

Hikari encolheu os ombros. "Os fins justificam os meios. Acredita não é nada de pessoal. Eu também não aprovo estes métodos, são um tanto grosseiros na minha opinião."

"Então porque é que estás a seguir estas ordens se não concordas com nada disto?" Hinata quase berrou tentando encontrar algum sinal de vida nos olhos mortos de Hikari.

"Não concordo com os meios, mas concordo com os fins. Enfim, é uma questão de ética. Contudo, e visto que infelizmente parece-me que ainda tenho consciência, irei preparar-te uma pequena surpresa que te irá animar." Esta disse, sorrindo como se estivesse a fazer a melhor coisa do mundo. "Ah e não te preocupes, em principio a tortura só começará quando capturarmos o último Bijuu. Tu sabes, o Naruto? Logo fica calma." E com isto deu meia volta e foi-se embora.

O Naruto? Eles iam capturar o Naruto? Não podia ser, o plano deles ia concretizar-se e não havia nada que ela podia fazer. Todo o trabalho tinha sido em vão, como é que era possível?

Hinata deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão frio da cela, soluçando e tremendo. Talvez as coisas nem sempre acabassem bem, afinal.

* * *

Shikamaru reparou que Sasori se tinha acalmado bastante depressa depois de ele explicar que eles tinham Gaara e que em breve ele poderia ficar na sua custódia. Enfim, ele parecia realmente preocupar-se com o irmão.

Estavam assim a discutir os últimos detalhes da entrega de Gaara quando a porta da loja se abriu e deu por o rapaz ao seu lado ficar tenso de repente.

Shikamaru desconfiou imediatamente que algo se passava e discretamente utilizou a sua mutação para envolver a sombra do dono da loja.

"Kankurou! Vamos ter o Gaara de volta!" Sasori disse dando um abraço ao rapaz que tinha acabado de chegar. Kankurou pareceu ficar imensamente mais feliz que Sasori, o que também acabou por deixar o génio curioso. Algo de estranho se ali passava. Assim decidiu colocar a sua sombra também à volta do outro rapaz.

Foi no entanto, quando outra pessoa entrou na loja que se fez luz. Ali vinha Temari completamente despreocupada sorrindo de orelha a orelha, até que deu de caras com Shikamaru, sendo que toda a cor se foi embora das suas faces.

"Muito bom dia." Sasori disse algo tensamente. "Em que posso ajudá-la?"

Shikamaru olhou para Sasori pelo canto do olho. Ele já os tinha entendido a todos, era tarde demais para disfarçar.

Assim rodeou a Sra. Temari antes que esta pudesse sequer pestanejar.

"Vocês os três, estão todos presos." Este disse por entre dentes. Manter três pessoas sob a sua mutação era incrivelmente esgotante.

"Por favor, não faças isto." Temari pediu-lhe.

"Peço desculpa, mas tem de ser." E com isto pegou no telemóvel ligando para a sede para pedir reforços, contudo acabou por ouvir notícias desconcertantes.

"Merda. A Hinata não…" Este remordeu enquanto viu mais uma vez as expressões dos três ocupantes da loja mudarem.

"O que é que aconteceu à Hina?" Sasori exigiu saber claramente alterado.

Shikamaru olhou para os três, espantado. Mas que raio de merda é que se ali passava.

"Oh por tudo o que é mais sagrado! A Hinata é uma de vocês?" Mas a pergunta era completamente retórica. Ele já havia percebido que sim.

Do outro lado da situação, Temari engoliu em seco. Eles estavam feitos, mas não tanto como Hidan e Hinata estavam se se encontravam nas mãos da Hino Kuni.

* * *

Itachi não queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir: o seu prisioneiro tinha sido raptado pelos empregados da Hino Kuni, empregados esses com os quais ele possuía uma relação de certo companheirismo, Hinata tinha desaparecido do mapa aparentemente também raptada e não só! ela também era uma agente dupla que trabalhava para os Whispers, tinham conseguido apanhar três elementos dos Whispers, dois dos quais eram os verdadeiros irmãos de Gaara e por fim, a cereja no topo do bolo: Gaara tinha finalmente confessado a todos que não estava amnésico.

"Foda-se." Itachi disse para consigo olhando as quatro pessoas à sua frente. "Pois bem, o que têm a dizer em sua defesa?" Este exigiu saber.

"Oiça, o que importa agora não são as nossas acusações! Está a acontecer algo de grandioso e vocês têm de agir, os Whispers não vos podem estar sempre a proteger!" Temari começou.

"Mas a proteger de quê? Posso saber o que é que vocês fizeram para além de vender droga a adolescentes?" Sasuke disse com uma raiva fria e letal. Desde que descobrira que Hinata era uma agente dupla que este se encontrava transtornado e instável. Itachi começava a desconfiar que o seu irmão mais novo poderia nutrir sentimentos mais profundos pela Hyuuga.

Neji por seu lado estava puramente destroçado. Não conseguia acreditar que a prima tinha feito aquilo. Como é que era possível que ela o tinha enganado tão bem?

"Nós fizemos muito mais do que tu podes alguma vez imaginar Uchiha! Nós somos aqueles que vos temos andado a proteger do grande lobo mau que este tempo todo se tem andado a disfarçar de cordeirinho!" Temari contrapôs. "E oiçam-me com atenção quando vos digo que agora que eles têm dois dos nossos eles vão conseguir toda a informação necessária para nos tramar."

"Como assim nos?" Shikamaru inquiriu olhando para a rapariga com curiosidade, de todos era sem dúvida, o mais calmo.

"O Sai entregou-vos os papeis do projecto deles, vocês sabem o que é que eles querem. Madara, o dono da Hino Kuni é um egocêntrico e narcisista cego com sede de poder. Ele quer a energia negativa para se tornar senhor e dono do mundo tal e qual como o conhecemos. Um mundo sem guerra, pelo menos é isso que ele apregoa. Será um mundo sem guerra apenas e só porque ninguém será forte o suficiente para se opor a ele."

"Isso soa-me imenso a teoria da conspiração." Ten comentou.

"Não me parece." Naruto interferiu. Este tinha-se mantido estranhamente calado durante todo aquele tempo. "Eu sei o que tenho dentro de mim, eu sei o quão forte isto é, se conseguissem canalizar o poder de nove iguais… Eu não sei mas seriam capazes de fazer praticamente tudo."

"E o que é que vocês estão a sugerir? Que trabalhemos convosco?" Itachi perguntou.

"Deixem-nos colaborar. Eu não quero saber se vou presa, mas eu gostaria de ajudar os meus companheiros." Temari propôs.

"Eu sei algumas localizações de laboratórios, ouvi-os conversar várias vezes sobre isso." Gaara acrescentou.

Naruto olhou para Gaara, ainda lhe custava saber que tinha sido enganado aquele tempo todo, contudo não se sentia traído. Desde pequeno tinha aprendido que por vezes é necessário seguir caminhos mais escuros mas isso não significa que estejamos sujos ou que as nossas intenções sejam impuras.

"Okay." Itachi concordou.

"Itachi…" Yamato contrapôs.

"Yamato, neste momento o órgão que eu confio menos no meio disto tudo é o exército. Desta vez, sou eu que dito as regras. Estou-me a cagar para influências políticas." Este cuspiu as palavras. "Shikamaru delega funções, quero saber a localização daquele laboratório o mais rapidamente possível. Se o que a Sra. Temari diz é verdade, temos de nos apressar."

* * *

Kakashi ergueu-se com a ajuda de Deidara e Konan que o tinhams segurado durante o seu ataque. "Está a acontecer…" Este murmurou passando uma mão pelo seu cabelo empapado de suor.

"O quê?" Deidara perguntou com urgência.

"Eles têm a Hinata e o Hidan, o último Bijuu juntar-se-á a eles rapidamente… É o fim." Este disse encostando-se na cadeira.

"O que é que estás para aí a dizer? Nós ainda os podemos deter." Pein disse com firmeza.

"Eles têm a Morte do lado deles… A Morte…" Este comentou.

"A morte? Kakashi de que raio estás tu a falar?" Deidara exigiu saber.

"Será muito difícil fazer com que ela mude ideias…" Este comentou para consigo. "É apenas isto que eu vi. Vi luz, muita luz tão brilhante que quase me cegava, vi verde anis, e vi sangue… Oh, tanto sangue…"

Foi nesse momento que Ino irrompeu pela sala lavada em lágrimas abraçando-se a Deidara. "Os Guardians, eles têm a Temari, o Kankuro e o Sasori. Eu não consigo contactá-los… Eles estão tão nervosos, tão nervosos…"

"Shh…" Deidara consolou esfregando as costas da namorada com gentileza. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Tu sabes que os Guardians não lhes farão nada."

"É a Hinata que é o problema. Eu estou convencido que a Temari lhes dará a volta. Em breve conseguiremos contactá-la." Pein disse confiante e sentou-se numa cadeira.

"O que é que se passa com a Hinata?" Ino exigiu saber.

"O que é que aconteceu à Hina?" Kiba berrou esbaforido e entrando de repente na sala.

"Foi apanhada pela Hino Kuni." Pein disse simplesmente e foi o suficiente para que todos percebessem o que é aquilo significava. Mais valia que estivesse já morta.

* * *

Hinata não conseguia deixar de pensar que surpresa seria aquela que Hikari lhe reservava. Por um lado tinha medo daquilo que podia ser, talvez um novo método macabro de tortura ou quem sabe, um tabuleiro cheio de doces? Sinceramente, ela não conseguia entender muito bem como é que a mente daquela mulher funcionava.

Foi por todas estas razões que Hinata escutou com ansiedade crescente o suave som de dois conjuntos de passos: um rápido e apressado e outro mais arrastado. Ela tinha razão pois a sua audição não a desapontou. Hikari acabou por aparecer à sua frente acompanhada por uma mulher, uma mulher estranhamente familiar.

Hinata arregalou os olhos quando se apercebeu de quem se tratava. Mas como, porquê? Simplesmente não era possível, ela devia estar a ter um sonho, ou pior um pesadelo.

"Mãe?" Balbuciou ignorando por momentos que a mulher não a podia ouvir.

Viu Hikari inclinar-se sobre a mulher e dizer-lhe qualquer coisa ao ouvido. A mulher abriu então de repente os olhos, mostrando as pupilas vazias, sendo que lágrimas grossas começaram a escorrer-lhe face abaixo.

A sua mãe estava cega. Quem é que tinha feito aquilo? Uma raiva quente e iridescente instalou-se pelo seu corpo. De momento estava desesperada por sair dali, queria matar os culpados queria ver as pessoas que a tinham afastado da sua mãe sofrer às suas mãos.

"Hinata, penso que já viste a surpresa que preparei para ti." A voz de Hikari ressoou no cubículo onde Hinata se encontrava. "Eu irei deixá-la entrar e terão cerca de duas horas para pôr a conversa em dia, sim?" E com isto Hikari carregou num botão fazendo com que o vidro da cela corresse para a direita.

"Cuidado com o degrau." Avisou ainda enquanto guiava Mei para a cela onde se encontrava a filha, sendo que as duas se abraçaram chorando e soluçando. "Até já."

E com isto fechou-as e saiu dali sentindo-se incrivelmente orgulhosa do seu feito.

* * *

"Então está-me a dizer que temos três localizações possíveis." Itachi disse para Temari, esta encontrava-se sentada à frente de um computador.

"Exactamente." Temari disse. "Agora, apenas se estivesse aqui com os meus outros colegas é que eu poderia conseguir encontrar a sede real."

"Ai sim, e porque razão?" Shikamaru perguntou olhando-a fixamente. Temari engoliu em seco, parecia-lhe que o génio já tinha descoberto a seu trunfo.

"Com estas três localizações, um dos membros da nossa organização poderia direccionar a sua mutação para um desses lugares e encontrar os pensamentos da Hinata, por exemplo." Esta revelou. Enfim, era uma guerra, de que lhe valia guardar mais segredos?

"O que me está a dizer é que vocês possuem um leitor de mentes convosco?" Shikamaru perguntou.

Temari limitou-se a assentir e Itachi suspirou. "Não admira que estivessem sempre tão à nossa frente, é uma mutação extremamente rara."

"Temari já chega, nós não podemos arriscar trazê-los cá. Eles vão apenas prender-nos a todos no fim." Kankuro contestou sendo apoiado por Sasori.

Temari suspirou, assim não chegariam a lado nenhum.

Nesse momento um esbaforido Sasuke e uma apavorada Sakura entraram sala de reuniões adentro.

Sakura assim que viu os presentes desatou a chorar.

"O que é que se passou?" Shikamaru perguntou alarmado. "Onde raio está o Naruto?"

"Nós saímos por um pouco, ele disse que precisava de apanhar ar e… foi à casa-de-banho. Ele desapareceu." Sasuke disse, parecendo esforçar-se para formar frases coerentes.

"Eles apanharam-no. Agora já os têm todos. Será uma questão de tempo até que o projecto deles seja concretizado." Gaara comentou, custava-lhe saber que alguém como o loiro teria que passar pelo mesmo que ele passara.

"Eu não posso acreditar. Temari chame os Whispers, já não quero saber de nada, vamos tirar de lá o Naruto nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Yamato, liga ao idiota do Danzo e explica-lhe a situação. Quero que o estado de sítio mutacional seja implementado e espero a ajuda total do exército caso contrário avançarei sem eles." Itachi disse dando ordens à esquerda e direita.

"O que é o estado de sítio mutacional?" Temari perguntou a Shikamaru observando as caras pesadas e tensas dos restantes presentes.

"Neste momento a chefia de todos os órgãos de defesa encontra-se sob as ordens do Concelho, este composto por Itachi, pelo chefe do Exército, Danzo, e pela Presidente Tsunade." Este explicou brevemente. "A única diferença do estado de sítio normal é que a população não saberá de nada." E com isto passou-lhe um telemóvel para as mãos. "Ligue aos seus colegas, precisaremos de toda a ajuda possível."

Pois bem, que começasse o Apocalipse.


	19. Apocalipse

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto não me pertence._

* * *

**_Whispers_**

_"Come, as you are, as you were, as I want you to be._

_As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy (...)"_**_  
_**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Apocalipse

Aquela cena parecia uma cena retirado dos filmes: uma sala na obscuridade total, uma mesa redonda, três figuras com faces impassíveis olhando-se como se estivessem a disputar um jogo de póquer. Ninguém fala. Os ocupantes da sala parecem estar a pensar naquilo que irão dizer e a escolher as palavras a dedo. As palavras são, afinal, armas poderosas. São capazes de cortar mais fundo do que o punhal mais afiado, capazes de enganar e de trair, de explicar e de ensinar. A comunicação sempre foi e sempre será uma grande arma.

"Aquilo que estás a propor é ridículo!" Danzo não consegue aguentar, enfim, os militares sempre tiveram fama de ter a cabeça quente e o coração demasiadamente perto da boca. "Aliás toda esta situação é ridícula!"

"Não nos precipitemos." Tsunade refere. Ali está a voz da burocracia, a calma e infelizmente a passividade.

Itachi estava farto daquilo.

"Sinceramente, eu não quero saber se o Senhor acha que esta situação é ridícula ou se os meus métodos são precipitados e trazem vergonha ao nome da minha família. Um dos principais culpados pela situação onde estamos é você." Itachi atirou e Danzo fez um ruído muito parecido com um ronco, o que fez com que Tsunade erguesse o sobrolho claramente incomodada. "O nosso sistema militar, cego pela sede de poder e por conseguir ser mais forte que os nossos pares, fez com que a Hino Kuni tivesse acesso a informação estritamente confidencial. Eles conhecem a forma como actuamos, como nos protegemos, como nos estruturamos e usaram tudo isso para o seu proveito. E agora estamos onde estamos: um dos meus agentes foi raptado, outra minha agente encontra-se provavelmente a ser alvo de tortura. Eu exijo que sejam tomadas medidas."

"Devo-lhe lembrar que essa sua agente é de facto uma traidora?" Danzo sibilou.

"Suspeitasse que seja uma traidora, não está nada confirmado. Sempre prensei que seguíssemos o lema: inocente até prova em contrário? E aliás, continua a ser um ser humano, não merece que esteja a ser alvo de tortura!" Itachi vociferou.

"Itachi você está cego. Será possível que não compreende que esta sua ideia de que terroristas com mandato de captura internacional colaborem connosco é de uma índole utopiana da pior espécie? Na primeira oportunidade que tiverem eles acabaram por nos atraiçoar!"

"Se nós não os atraiçoarmos primeiro a eles." Tsunade referiu. "Estamos em tempos difícieis, agravados ainda pelo facto de o grande público não poder a vir saber disto. Sendo assim, vou ter de concordar com Itachi, e sendo que maioria ganha espero que o exército se destaque imediatamente e se prepare para avançar assim que seja descoberta a localização do laboratório em questão."

Itachi sorriu satisfeito, alguém ali tinha bom senso.

Danzo pareceu contrariado mas não se manifestou.

"Espero ainda que assuma o erro que cometeu, Danzo." Tsunade acrescentou ainda e com isto levantou-se saindo da sala.

"Espero bem que esta operação corra conforme o planeado, Uchiha. Ou será o teu nome que irá andar na lama." Danzo atirou a Itachi e levantou-se também abandonando a sala deixando o Capitão dos Guardians entregue aos seus pensamentos.

* * *

Era óbvio que os Whispers não aceitariam ir à sede dos Guardians, seria demasiadamente arriscado a vários niveís. Assim, e tirando partido das novas tecnologias foi feita uma conferência com base online, sendo que todos os membros dos Whispers se encontravam a utilizar máscara.

"Muito bem, I, eu vou-te dar as várias localizações que temos e quero que vás sondando para ver se consegues captar algum sinal." Temari referiu falando para uma mulher com uma máscara branca cuja imagem aparecia no ecrã de plasma.

A mulher simplesmente assentiu e escutou atentamente enquanto Temari lhe dizia as localizações cuidadosamente.

Sasuke suspirou. "Achas que isto vai resultar. Tanto quanto sei eles já podem estar a tirar aquela coisa do Naruto." Este disse para Shikamaru, claramente agravado.

O génio esfregou as têmporas e inspirou fundo. "Sasuke eu não sei. Posso ter uma inteligência fora do normal mas não sou nenhum vidente. Contudo, as probabilidades de esse processo estar em curso são bastante altas."

Sasuke olhou para ele gravemente em seguida olhou para Sakura que se encontrava sentada perto de Ten que de alguma forma a tentava reconfortar.

"O Gaara disse que o processo era longo. Portanto vamos apenas esperar." Shikamaru explicou exactamente no momento em que a rapariga dos Whispers se queixou.

"O que é que se passa?" Este exigiu saber.

"Isto não faz qualquer sentido…" Esta disse.

"O que é que vês?" O que parecia líder dos Whispers perguntou.

"A Hinata eu encontrei-a, está na terceira localização mas… ela está com… com a mãe? Mas ela está morta, eu não entendo…" Esta disse parecendo visivelmente perturbada.

Neji arregalou os olhos ao saber desta informação. "Não é possível. Eu assisti ao enterro dela! Eu vi o corpo!" Este disse. "Seria possível eles conseguirem fingir isso?"

"Quem sabe, talvez tenham feito um clone, e talvez a verdadeira mãe da Hinata tenha sobrevivido." Shikamaru explicou.

"Quer dizer que este tempo todo eles provavelmente andaram a fazer-lhe testes. De certeza que eles queriam explorar a mutação típica da minha família." Este disse por entre dentes.

Sasuke olhou para Neji. Era realmente estranho ver o sempre calmo Hyuuga tão alterado. Mas também, quem é que o poderia censurar? Tinha acabado de descobrir que a sua prima era uma agente dupla e que a sua tia estava viva. Aquilo cada vez parecia mais e mais uma novela.

"Pois bem, o Itachi deverá chegar dentro de momentos. Voltaremos a entrar em contacto quando formos combinar o plano de ataque." Shikamaru explicou e o ecrã voltou a ficar negro sem sequer um adeus.

"Pois bem, como é que vamos fazer isto?" Este perguntou voltando-se para os presentes.

* * *

Depois de uma longa conversa com a sua mãe, Hinata sentiu-se mais calma do que alguma vez se sentira nos últimos tempos. Finalmente o sentido de realidade tinha-se instalado e ela tinha finalmente compreendido a sua situação. Agora que a sua vida não tinha mais segredos, parecia-lhe quase que os seus objectivos estavam ainda mais definidos. Sinceramente, tudo aquilo que aprendera apenas tinha feito com que esta se sentisse mais orgulhosa do caminho que tinha vindo a percorrer.

Assim, tinha a certeza que alguém os viria buscar mais cedo ou mais tarde, tinha a certeza que os seus companheiros não a desiludiriam e que muito em breve aquela situação toda acabaria por ter um desfecho, ou para o bem ou para o mal.

Dizem que os ser humano, quando em perigo consegue encontrar forças nas mais pequenas coisas e nesse momento, olhando tranquilamente para a sua mãe calmamente deitada na pequena cama da sua cela dormindo, essa imagem deu-lhe mais forças do que qualquer outra coisa naquele mundo.

Era apenas uma questão de esperar para poder agir.

Por outro lado, nesse momento, e ao contrário da calma sentida por Hinata, Naruto estava a entrar em pânico. Tinha acordado amarrado a uma maca com dois homens de aspecto louco a olhar para ele e a sorrir de orelha a orelha.

"Deveria estar contente Sr. Uzumaki, você é a peça final para o avanço da Ciência." Orochimaru disse ao loiro. Este debateu-se contra as suas restrições mas nada podia fazer visto que até a boca tinha amordaçada. "Infelizmente, para que este processo ocorra terá de se encontrar acordado, sendo que mais tarde acabará por desmaiar, ou quem sabe, falecer."

Naruto debateu-se com mais força os seus olhos azuis olhando para todos os lados do laboratório até se focarem numa figura solitária a um canto da sala, tratava-se de Hikari.

A desilusão abateu-se sobre ele, ele pensava que ela era diferente.

Esta aproximou-se com calma e afagou-lhe ligeiramente os cabelos. "Força. Tens boas probabilidades de sobreviver." Esta disse-lhe.

Em seguida foi Orochimaru que falou, aproximando-se de um painel com várias luzes. O outro rapaz de óculos apenas se limitou a olhar para ele com interesse.

"Morte, por favor afasta-te." Este disse e Naruto viu Hikari afastar-se. "Gostaria de dizer que isto não vai doer mas… não estaria a ser muito verdadeiro." Este disse casualmente e carregou num interruptor.

A partir daí tudo o que Naruto sentiu foi uma horrível, ardente e agonizante dor.

* * *

Itachi encontrava-se contente, naquele dia tinham conseguido delinear um eficiente plano de ataque, pelo menos assim ele o esperava.

Agora, que a noite se tinha abatido e eles olhavam do alto de uma duna para a gigantesca construção à sua frente, ele finalmente tinha percebido que nunca na sua vida havia feito algo de tão grandioso como aquela operação. Afinal, quem diria que ele acabaria por trabalhar com criminosos.

Pein virou-se para ele, a sua máscara firmemente no sitio. "Tal como combinado não serão feitas nenhumas acções ofensivas da nossa parte até isto estar terminado. Espero que o mesmo se aplique a vocês." Este disse na sua voz grave e Itachi assentiu.

"Vamos começar então. Neji, faz um scan ao perímetro." O Uchiha mais velho ordenou.

Neji não precisava de ser ordenado duas vezes, utilizando o seu Byakugan analisou o local durante longos minutos, tentando ser o mais minuncioso possível.

"Não vai gostar disto. Este sitio está armado até aos dentes. Primeiramente tem sensores de movimento espalhados num raio de 10 metros do local que penso activaram uma série de robôs que estão nas garagens. Já consegui localizar a Hinata e o Hidan eles encontram-se no piso -3. O Naruto por seu lado…" Neji disse engolindo em seco. "Ele está no -1 e o processo em que lhe retiram a energia está já em curso."

Gaara olhou para eles. "Então será bastante complicado conseguir interromper o processo sem danos para ele."

"Um passo de cada vez." Itachi explicou. "Primeiro temos de nos infiltrar nas instalações e fazer daquele local nosso. Mandem o exército marchar, isso servirá de distracção pois eles activaram os sensores e os robôs. O vosso transportador levará alguns dos vossos e dos nossos agentes para dentro e irão libertar tanto a Hinata e o imortal. Em seguida, seguiremos e iremos buscar o Naruto. Por essa altura conto que o exército já tenha passado e entrado na instalação."

"Ten, Chouji, Lee, Sakura, quero-vos a ajudar o exército, Shikamaru quero-te a controlar as operações a partir daqui. Eu, o Sasuke e o Neji iremos infiltrar-nos."

Pein por seu lado tinha ordenado a Temari, Ino, Kakashi, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro e Konan que fizessem o mesmo sendo que ele, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Deidara e Shino iriam também infiltrar-se.

Quem estivesse de fora e não soubesse que aqueles dois homens pertenciam a duas facções completamente distintas, poderiam arriscar dizer que eram companheiros de armas, visto que os seus métodos de trabalho e estratégia eram tão parecidos.

Por fim, depois de as equipas estarem devidamente organizadas, aqueles que foram designados para estar com o exército desceram para terrenos mais planos indo-se juntar ao pelotão, enquanto que todos os outros, após alguns segundos de apreensão desapareceram como se nunca antes ali tivesse estado alguém.

* * *

Hidan parecia pressentir que algo se passava. Andava de uma lado para o outro da sua minúscula cela, olhando para todo o lado em busca de um sinal. Esse sinal acabou por vir quando uma série e encapuçados apareceram do outro lado. Hidan franziu o sobrolho quando reparou que se tratavam tanto de elementos dos Guardians como dos Whispers.

Por Jashin, que aliança satânica era aquela?

Deidara foi o primeiro a falar. Carregou no botão intercomunicador e Hidan tinha a certeza que o loiro estava a sorrir do outro lado da máscara.

"Hidan, fofinho, esconde-te debaixo da cama. O papá vai-te rebentar com a cela." Este anunciou e Hidan não tinha de ser avisado duas vezes, já tinha tido a sua cota parte de dor para o resto da vida.

Enquanto o bombista se preparava para fazer aquilo explodir, Neji e Sasuke fizeram questão de desligar todas as câmaras, sendo que os outros correram corredor fora procurando por Hinata.

"De certeza que eles mandarão gente assim que a cela rebentar." Itachi informou Pein enquanto os dois olhavam para todas as celas. Temos de tirar daqui a Hinata o mais rapidamente possível." Itachi explicou.

Finalmente, foi Sasuke que deu com a cela, mesmo a tempo de ouvir uma explosão gigantesca que fez com que várias luzes vermelhas se activassem. Os prisioneiros mantiveram-se silenciosos contudo, mesmo aqueles que estavam acordados, parecendo nem sequer se importar que ali estavam.

Pein rapidamente retirou o vidro da cela de Hinata utilizando a sua mutação, sendo que esta olhou para todos claramente assustada.

"Têm que tirar a minha mãe daqui." Esta disse aflita enquanto desviava o olhar para Kakuzu. Este pegou na mulher que tinha acabado de acordar e imediatamente os dois desapareceram.

Hinata olhou para Neji e Sasuke sem saber bem o que dizer, como é que ela poderia explicar? "Neji, eu posso explicar o porquê de fazer isto, eu…" Hinata começou mas Neji interrompeu-a.

"Não temos tempo para isto. Temos de salvar o Naruto." Este retorqiu, exactamente no momento em que Deidara e Hidan chegavam, sendo que Kakuzu reapareceu pouco depois. "A saída fica naquela direcção." Este explicou e todos o seguiram até que acabarão por descobrir vários obstáculos no seu caminho.

"Quem diria, vejam só quem é que veio brincar." Suigetsu disse arrogantemente. "Itachi, pensei melhor de si."

"Eu também pensei melhor de vocês, nunca pensei que andassem por aí a raptar inocentes." O Uchiha mais velho respondeu e o homem-água encolheu os ombros despreocupadamente.

"Todos acabamos por morrer de qualquer forma." Este explicou. "Juugo!" Chamou.

Imediatamente o corpo do homem de cabelos laranja começou-se a transformar, ficando cada vez maior e mais robusto, uma camada escamosa e escura cobrindo-lhe a pele.

"Neji, tu e o Sasuke vão com teletransportador." Itachi ordenou. "Eu entretenho-os."

Pein, nem sequer precisou de fazer sinal aos seus companheiros: Shino tinha permanecido invisível aquele tempo todo e tinha já há muito se dispersado pelos corredores, o mesmo se aplicando a Zetsu. Deidara e Hidan sabiam já à partida que ficariam ali.

"Pois bem, vamos a isso." Itachi sorriu em desafio enquanto olhava para o gigante que parecia no mínimo descontrolado.

* * *

Cá fora o caos reinava, sinceramente, nunca Shikamaru pensou que a Hino Kuni tivesse tal reserva de robôs na sua posse, e tão alta tecnologia.

Gotas de suor escorreram pela sua testa abaixo enquanto se debatia para segurar um gigantesco organismo mecanizado com cerca de dois metros de altura. Felizmente, Temari, fazendo uso da sua mutação tinha acabado com ele.

"Cansado?" Esta perguntou-lhe, um tom de desafio latente na sua voz.

"Parece-me que será mais complicado infiltrar-nos do que aquilo que seria de esperar." Este respondeu, observando atentamente a batalha entre o pelotão do exército e as centenas de robôs presentes no local.

"Talvez exista uma maneira mais fácil de se acabar com isto." Temari explicou enquanto decapitava outro robô apenas com o movimento do seu braço.

"O que é que estás a sugerir?" Shikamaru perguntou olhando para a mulher ao seu lado. Esta mordeu o lábio.

"Seria algo arriscado, principalmente para mim, mas julgo que se tomar partido do vento natural do deserto será possível." Esta explicou. "Além de mais quero que estes filhos da mãe paguem pelo que fizeram ao meu irmão."

"Explica."

Do outro lado da batalha, Kiba e Sakura pareciam ter feito uma tag team dos infernos. Qualquer robô que se aproximasse deles, era imediatamente esmagado, como se sucata se tratasse, contudo, eles eram tantos que rapidamente a resistência dos dois se estava a esgotar.

Sakura inclusive já arfava ligeiramente. "Como é que é possível que eles nunca mais acabem?" Este disse enquanto o barulho do seu punho a embater no metal soava pelo campo de batalha.

"É o que nós temos vos vindo a avisar. A culpa é exclusivamente vossa por terem dado tanta liberdade a estes patifes da Hino Kuni." Kiba respondeu-lhe.

"Nossa? Avisar? Mas que raio de avisos foram esses?" Sakura indagou. "Chamam às explosões avisos?"

"A terapia de choque parece resultar bem convosco." O outro respondeu atirando um ser robótico pelos ares.

"Pessoal, estão a mandar-nos retirar para trás das dunas, temos de nos reorganizar." Um soldado disse-lhes.

Sakura franziu o sobrolho. O que é que Shikamaru tinha em mente?

* * *

Lá dentro a história era bastante diferente. As coisas não estavam muito sorridentes para Itachi e para o resto. Juugo revelou-se algo muito mais complicado de se controlar do que aquilo que era esperado.

Mesmo fazendo uso do seu Sharingan, Itachi parecia estar a ter dificuldades em tentar acalmá-lo.

"Eles estão apenas a tentar ganhar tempo." Pein comentou enquanto direccionava um dos ataques contra Karin, sendo que esta acabou por embater num dos vidros das celas, caindo inconsciente.

"Itachi, e se te concentrasses só num olho? Ele parece ter grande resistência ao Sharingan, quase como se tivesse sido treinado…" Sasuke observou enquanto se desviava de um dos ataques de Suigetsu.

"Vamos a isso." Itachi respondeu. Deidara por seu lado tentava dar cabo do homem água, sem grandes resultados. De nada servia tentar explodir com água.

Hinata estava um pouco mais recuada, juntamente com Hidan enquanto os dois tentavam recompor-se. Neji encontrava-se mais atrás usando o seu Byakugan e pesquisando por saídas alternativas.

"Aquele será difícil de arrumar." Esta comentou olhando para Suigetsu. "Precisávamos do Sasuke, a água é boa condutora de electricidade, mas enquanto não dominarem o Juugo…"

"Nada feito." Hidan completou.

"Talvez não seja necessário dominar a electricidade…" Hinata disse olhando para uma série de cabos eléctricos presos nas paredes.

"Sinceramente, vocês hoje não saem daqui!" Suigetsu comentou arrogantemente, contudo, rapidamente a sua expressão se alterou para uma de choque, quando o seu corpo começou a transformar-se numa massa gelatinosa, caindo em seguida no chão. Atrás dele encontrava-se Kakuzu com um cabo eléctrico nas mãos.

Estes acontecimentos foram seguidos por um baque, provocado pela queda do corpo inconsciente de Juugo.

"Vamos continuar." Itachi ordenou. "O nosso pior adversário não está aqui."

"Referes-te a _ela_?" Hinata perguntou olhando para Sasuke por uma resposta mas este desviou o olhar.

Desde que a tinham encontrado que este não lhe dirigia a palavra.

* * *

Shino por seu lado tinha já chegado à sala onde Naruto se encontrava, debatendo-se intensamente contra as correntes que o mantinham preso à maca onde se encontrava. O rapaz parecia-lhe inconsciente e por todo o seu corpo haviam pequenas ventosas, presas a fios, sendo que os fios estavam ligados a uma máquina monstruosa, com uma forma algo estranha.

Shino engoliu em seco não sabendo bem como proceder. Será que devia retirar as ventosas? Ou devia arranjar uma forma de desligar a máquina. Assim, deu alguns passos à volta da sala tendo cuidado para não fazer nenhum som.

No entanto, este rapidamente parou quando se apercebeu que um par de olhos castanhas e outro olho vermelho estavam fixos nele.

"Parece que temos companhia." Esta frase foi proferida por um homem com uma máscara cor-de-laranja e Shino viu a mulher que sabia chamar-se Hikari assentir dirigindo-se para ele.

"Não será o único." Esta comentou, exactamente ao mesmo tempo que Zetsu apareceu ao seu lado agarrando-a por um braço.

Contudo, e ao contrário do que seria de se esperar, a rapariga não se mostrou chocada, em vez disso, foi Zetsu que rapidamente lhe largou o braço, sendo que começou a encolher, fechando-se em si.

Shino olhou para aquela cena chocado. Mas o que é que ela lhe estava fazer? Foi só nesse momento que este se lembrou da mutação que ela possuía. Ou ele muito se enganava ou ela estava a sugar a energia de Zetsu e ele seria o próximo.

Mas a salvação chega quando menos esperamos. Shino foi atirado para trás com a força da explosão que desfez por completo a parede lateral do laboratório. Nesse momento, apareceu toda a cavalaria.

"Desliguem imediatamente essa máquina." Itachi sibilou, os seus olhos cravados em Hikari. "E tu pára já com aquilo que estás a fazer."

Os ocupantes da sala olharam para Itachi e limitaram-se a encolher os ombros.

"Receio bem que tal não seja possível." Orochimaru disse, um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios.

* * *

Cá fora, o campo de batalha estava praticamente vazio, sendo que era apenas composto por vários seres robóticos avançando ao longo do terreno em busca do inimigo.

"Podes começar." Shikamaru disse a Temari.

Esta fechou os olhos durante alguns momentos, inspirando profundamente. Gaara olhou para ela com um ar preocupado.

"Tens a certeza que o consegues fazer?" Este perguntou e Temari abriu um dos seus olhos claramente irritada.

"Cala a boca." Esta limitou-se a dizer, em seguida fez um movimento ascendente com as suas mãos, sendo que o ar lá embaixo, na planície, se agitou levemente. Em seguida, Temari começou a movimentar as mãos, em movimentos que lembravam a Shikamaru de um maestro a guiar a orquestra.

E assim, tão subtilmente um remoinho de vento começou-se a formar, este vento ficando cada vez mais e mais forte, à medida que os movimentos dos braços de Temari ficavam mais e mais agitados.

Por fim, um enorme furacão surgiu, o vento pegando na areia e agindo como uma lixa, sendo que muitos dos soldados aliados tiveram que procurar refúgio mais atrás na duna. Muito em breve, a planície estava envolta numa enorme tempestade de areia, sendo que os robôs e o próprio complexo desapareceram.

E de repente, tão subtilmente como tinha começado, a tempestade acalmou, e Temari voltou a deixar cair os braços, sendo que lá em baixo, todos os robôs tinham sido desfeitos e partidos em pedacinhos, como se de um monte de sucata se tratasse.

"Vêem? Facillímo." Temari observou com um sorriso torto na face enquanto encarava Shikamaru.

"Devo dizer que estou impressionado." Este comentou e esfregou a nuca. "Temari?" Este perguntou quando viu os olhos da rapariga rolarem e esta cair para baixo sendo que este se precipitou para a apanhar.

"Chamem os paramédicos imediatamente." Este ordenou, sentindo o pulso levemente irregular da mulher nos seus braços.

"Parece-me que excedeu os limites da sua mutação. _Outra vez._" Gaara observou tranquilamente. "Deve ficar aí uns dois dias a dormir."

Shikamaru abanou a cabeça negativamente. "Mas que mulher problemática…" Este observou enquanto ajudava a que esta fosse colocada na maca.

Enfim, parecia que tinham tido a primeira baixa na batalha. E algo que lhe dizia que não seria a última.


	20. Imprevisto

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto não me pertence._

* * *

**_Whispers_**

_"Happiness it hurt like a bullet in the mind_  
_ Struck from a great height_  
_ by someone who should know better than that_

_The dog days are over_  
_ The dog days are gone_  
_ can you hear the horses_  
_ Cause here they come (...)"_

* * *

Capítulo 19: Imprevisto

É comum dizer-se que nos acidentes, é normal ver-se as coisas a acontecer em câmara lenta. Até nos filmes, com todos aqueles efeitos especiais e agora as partes em 3D, quando se chegava a uma certa parte de acção, esta decorria em câmara lenta, para permitir que o espectador percebesse em detalhe o que tinha acontecido.

Acontece que, como Neji tinha agora descoberto, na vida real as coisas são muito diferentes. De facto, a cena tinha acontecido tão depressa que nem com o seu Byakugan ligado ele tinha entendido como é que aquilo tinha acontecido.

Num momento todos eles estavam a tentar defender-se dos ataques do dono da Hino Kuni, que se tinha revelado como sendo algo verdadeiramente do outro mundo e eis que, quando o sharingan dele foi revelado, para grande choque dos irmãos Uchiha, um ataque mal direccionado de sabe Deus quem e a máquina à qual Naruto se encontrava ligado foi atingida por um ataque, sendo que imediatamente várias luzes vermelhas se acenderam, todos os alarmes da instalação começaram a soar, dizendo que todos os prisioneiros iam ser libertados e todos eles congelaram no lugar.

Orochimaru amaldiçoou tudo e todos, acusando-os de ser uns verdadeiros grosseiros.

"Mas como é que é possível?" Sasuke perguntava agora a Madara, parecendo estar em puro choque.

"Nunca ouviste falar na ovelha negra da família, meu caro?" O homem perguntou tirando a sua máscara apenas para revelar uma cara profundamente sulcada por várias cicatrizes resultantes de queimaduras.

"O tio-avô Tobi. Supostamente ele devia ter morrido num incêndio, há muitos anos atrás." Itachi explicou olhando para o homem com desprezo. "Ele ia ser condenado por burla contra a empresa do pai, conveniente que tenha _morrido_."

Madara encolheu os ombros e olhou para Orochimaru. "O que é que se passa?"

"A máquina está a inverter o processo." Este disse mexendo em vários botões, sendo que Kabuto se encontrava ao seu lado tentando ajudar.

"A máquina está a fazer o processo inverso!" Kabuto exclamou olhando para os monitores.

"Como assim, processo inverso?" Madara exigiu saber.

"Toda a energia está a ser enviada para o Naruto." A morte respondeu aproximando-se do rapaz que transpirava e delirava.

"Tirem-lhe as ventosas!" Orochimaru disse precipitando-se para o loiro, mas assim que as suas mãos tocaram nos fios, este saiu disparado, como se tivesse levado um choque eléctrico.

"Padrinho!" A morte exclamou precipitando-se para o homem que jazia inanimado no chão. "Kabuto, o kit de reanimação!" Esta pediu.

"Enfim, isto não está a ir de acordo com os meus planos mas…" Madara disse para consigo precipitando-se para o painel de controlo e aumentando a energia.

"O que é que pensa que está a fazer?" Itachi perguntou precipitando-se para o homem apenas para ser impedido por uma espécie de barreira.

"Vou controlar este anormal aqui com o meu Sharingan." Este disse sorrindo a sua boca cheia de sulcos esticando-se ao máximo. "Deverá servir para aquilo que eu quero."

Contudo, mais palavras não puderam sair da sua boca visto que a energia que se encontrava dentro da máquina começou a sair, fazendo com que as instalações começassem a ceder e atirando com toda a gente ao chão.

A morte olhou para aquilo tudo sem entender, mas o que é que ele estava a fazer?

"Hikari, não me parece que ele volte a acordar." Kabuto disse depois de dar o 10º choque a Orochimaru.

"Compreendo." Esta disse simplesmente, sendo que logo a seguir o tecto da sala desapareceu, completamente desintegrado por aquela energia destruidora.

* * *

Kiba olhou para a cena à sua frente sem querer acreditar? Mas o que raio era aquilo?

Uma luz escura tinha envolvido a instalção e era incrível mas as paredes começaram a desaparecer sendo que a luz parecia estar a ficar cada vez mais intensa.

"Algo está mal." Shikamaru disse do sítio onde estava ao seu lado. "Tu, telepática, consegues perceber o que está a acontecer?" Este perguntou.

Ino olhou preocupada para o que se estava ali a passar. "A máquina foi atingida, o Naruto está a receber a energia… Pânico… Alguém, alguém está morto." Esta disse tentando controlar a respiração sendo amparada por Konan.

"Merda." Shikamaru disse precipitando-se para o local sendo acompanhado por vários membros dos Guardians e dos Whispers.

Quando finalmente chegaram às instalações o edifício encontrava-se já praticamente destruído. Toda a equipa que tinha encontrado recuava agora na sua direcção, sendo que no meio de tudo aquilo, onde outrora tinha estado a sala onde Naruto se encontrava encarcerado, estava agora uma enorme besta, toda feita de energia líquida e de um vermelho sangue, tendo esta dez caudas.

"Não me digam que aquele é…" Shikamaru disse sem querer acreditar.

"É o Naruto." Sasuke disse gravemente sendo que Sakura imediatamente começou a soluçar. Não podia ser! Aquilo não era justo! Porque é que tudo aquilo lhe tinha que acontecer a ele, ele que nunca tinha feito nada de mal na vida senão querer ajudar os outros?

"E aquele é o dono da Hino Kuni, parece-me que ele está a tentar controlá-lo com o Sharingan." Itachi informou. "Pein, consegues fazer uma barreira e conter aquela energia toda por enquanto?"

Pein assentiu levantando em seguida as mãos, fazendo com que imediatamente a energia ficasse toda concentrada numa enorme cúpula.

* * *

_'Este idiota pensa que pode controlar-nos…' _Uma voz já muito familiar a Naruto dizia.

"A minha cabeça, dói tanto…" Este respondeu sem perceber.

_'Finalmente livres, e ele quer encarcerar-nos?'_ Outra voz disse, desta vez uma voz que Naruto nunca tinha ouvido.

_'Quem é que é este rapaz?'_ Outra voz ainda perguntou, esta parecia-lhe mais feminina.

_'É o meu hospedeiro, quem diria que ele tinha capacidade para nos aguentar a todos?´ _A voz do monstro dentro dele disse seguindo-se por várias gargalhadas.

Dor, tanta dor…

* * *

A morte observou enquanto o homem que lhe tinha feito promessas de um futuro melhor, tentava controlar a enorme besta em que Naruto se tinha tornado.

"O plano não era encontrar uma energia limpa pois não?" Esta perguntou a Kabuto numa voz monótona.

"Sinceramente não sei bem qual é o plano. O teu padrinho e eu apenas estávamos interessados em pesquisar e saber mais sobre as capacidades humanas e ele estava disposto a financiar a nossa pesquisa…" Kabuto comentou. "Mas o que é que?"

A morte observou completamente horrorizada enquanto a criatura fazia uma enorme bola de energia densa com a boca, parecia-lhe quase um buraco negro.

"Kabuto baixa-te!" Esta gritou atirando-se também para o chão, enquanto a criatura disparou aquela enorme bola de luz.

* * *

Do lado de fora tudo pareceu acontecer em câmara lenta.

Num instante toda a cúpula acabou por ser coberta por uma luz escura e brilhante sendo que se acabou por desfazer, pois Pein não conseguiu conter aquela quantidade de energia.

Neji observou estupefacto com o seu Byakugan como aquela energia era demoníaca. Parecia engolir tudo o que se encontrava no seu caminho, sendo que a aura de Madara desapareu indicando que este tinha sido morto durante o ataque. No entanto, e para sua surpresa, depois da energia se dissipar ele pode observar duas outras auras. Era a aura de Hikari e da Kabuto que se encontravam ainda intactas. Neji observou com maior detalhe e reparou que a aura de Hikari se encontrava agora da mesma cor que a aura de Naruto indicando que ela tinha absorvido a energia.

"Talvez exista solução para esta situação." Neji disse apontando para onde Hikari se encontrava, vindo agora a carregar um muito ferido Kabuto. "Ela consegue absorver a energia dele."

"Mas aquela quantidade toda de energia Neji…" Hinata comentou. "Irá matá-la com toda a certeza."

"Não estejas tão certa disso, ela é forte." Neji contrapôs. "Além de mais, é a única hipóteses que temos."

Hikari aproximou-se do grupo, pousando Kabuto cuidadosamente no chão.

"Eu posso fazê-lo." Esta disse olhando directamente para Itachi. Este observou agora que os seus olhos já não se encontravam castanhos, mas sim um âmbar brilhante. "Observem."

E com isto esta ajoelhou-se no chão fazendo com que a sua palma tocasse o solo arenoso. Passado um bocado, e perante olhares atónitos várias plantas começaram a brotar da terra.

"Eu não me limito a absorver energia, eu consigo transformá-la." Esta explicou. "Contudo, preciso que alguém o segure e talvez eu seja capaz de absorver e transformar a energia negativa que lhe foi injectada e este volte ao normal."

* * *

Era um plano algo louco, Shikamaru teria de concordar, mas nunca se sabe, talvez até viesse a resultar?

Assim, todos se colocaram em posição à volta de Naruto.

Pein começou por segurá-lo com a sua mutação, em seguida Sasuke e Itachi conseguiram colocá-lo sob uma ilusão, sendo que por fim Shikamaru consegiu fazer com que pelo menos a sua boca estivesse fechada para que não acontecesse mais nenhuma surpresa.

Agora, o resto cabia a morte.

Esta respirou fundo, colocando-se mesmo em frente da besta. Enfim, parecia-lhe que finalmente ela teria alguma utilidade. Se ao menos o seu padrinho a pudesse ver agora…

Assim, ergueu a palma da sua mão e imediatamente conseguiu sentir aquela energia quente como um inferno percorrer-lhe as veias, até chegar à planta dos seus pés. A morte tentou concentrar-se na sua tarefa, afinal de contas exigia trabalho transformar a energia, sendo que era mais aquela que entrava do que aquela que era transformada. Contudo, ela sabia que aquilo que ela estava a fazer estava a dar certo, pois o chão antes arenoso, parecia-lhe agora suave como se estivesse coberto por um tapete de erva.

Âmbar.

A morte podia sentir, os seus olhos estavam a mudar de cor. A energia negativa dentro dela era agora bastante.

No seu campo de visão periférico ela podia ver agora certos arbustos começarem a aparecer.

Vermelho.

A besta debatia-se, Pein parecia estar com dificuldades em segurá-la.

Laranja.

A morte mordeu a bochecha, como é que aquele pobre rapaz conseguia aguentar com aquilo todo aquele tempo?

Amarelo.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer-lhe involuntariamente pelos cantos dos olhos. Mas ela tinha de se manter forte, não tinha nada a perder agora, mas algo que lhe dizia para continuar. Ela precisava de proteger aquele rapaz, de proteger aquelas pessoas.

A imagem de Itachi passou-lhe pela mente, seguida da imagem de Hinata e de Naruto. Eles tinham sido bons para com ela e nem sequer a conheciam de lado nenhum.

Verde.

A sua visão estava agora desfocada, mas ela podia jurar que árvores de copas altas os rodeavam naquele momento.

Uma frase em particular passou-lhe pela mente: _"Talvez nesse sentido seja verdade. Contudo, é o querermos proteger alguém, é o estarmos a contribuir para algo que nos ultrapassa que faz com que consigamos sacrificar tudo, inclusive a nossa vida."_

Oh bem. Apesar de a sua cabeça estar prestes a explodir aquele sacrifício não lhe pareceu assim tão grande, além de mais, ficaria ali uma paisagem bonita.

Umm… Designer paisagística, nunca tinha pensado nessa profissão. Mas agora, também já era tarde demais.

Verde anis.

* * *

_Sou péssima com finais, já repararam? :o _


	21. Rescaldo

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto não me pertence._

* * *

**_Whispers_**

Capítulo 20: Rescaldo

**_"Ouvi dizer que o nosso amor acabou.  
Pois eu não tive a noção do seu fim!  
Pelo que eu já tentei,  
Eu não vou vê-lo em mim:  
Se eu não tive a noção de ver nascer um homem._******

É incrível como os finais chegam tão depressa. Num minuto tudo parece tão impossível, o fim parece estar tão longe, e depois já passou tudo.

"Não tem pulso, Itachi." Sakura disse deixando cair suavemente o corpo da rapariga no chão. Ela estava pálida, os seus olhos fechados e sua face mais serena do que alguma vez em vida.

Itachi abanou a cabeça, não era justo. Não era justo que alguém que praticamente não os conhecia tivesse que sacrificar a sua vida. Mas enfim, essa aí é a máxima das figuras de autoridade, não é? Tudo pelo próximo.

O corpo da rapariga foi rapidamente coberto por um lençol.

"E quanto ao Naruto?" Itachi perguntou.

"Encontra-se estável. Tudo indica que ele vá ficar bem." Shikamaru olhou à volta nervosamente.

"Nem sinal dos Whispers, certo?" Itachi voltou a perguntar.

"Assim que o Naruto voltou ao normal evaporaram-se. Levaram ainda a Hinata, a mãe dela e o Gaara." Shikamaru explicou.

"Já era de esperar." Itachi disse sentando-se, sentia-se como se o peso do mundo estive sob os seus ombros.

"Devemos persegui-los, ou…" Shikamaru perguntou incerto.

Itachi encolheu os ombros resignado. "Eles não são os verdadeiros vilões sabes? Além de mais o que está feito está feito. Eu digo para lhes darmos uns dias de avanço." Este disse.

Shikamaru sorriu. "Tudo bem."

**_E ao que eu vejo,  
Tudo foi para ti  
Uma estúpida canção que só eu ouvi!  
E eu fiquei com tanto para dar!  
E agora  
Não vais achar nada bem  
Que eu pague a conta em raiva!  
E pudesse eu pagar de outra forma!_******

No hospital Sasuke e Sakura encontravam-se os dois lado a lado, perto da cabeceira de Naruto. Este encontrava-se todo ligado com uma parafernália de fios e com uma máscara de oxigénio na face.

A mão de Sakura procurou timidamente a de Sasuke e pela primeira vez este não se afastou, no seu bolso, encontrava-se um papel.

_"Sasuke tenho a certeza que sabes quem te está a escrever. Só estou aqui para te pedir desculpa. Sei que te menti e enganei, sei que traí a nossa amizade. Contudo quero que saibas que para mim sempre foste um dos meus melhores amigos. Existem certas coisas que temos que fazer por uma causa maior, tu mais do que tudo deves saber o que isso é._

_Peço por isso que não me odeies por aquilo que fiz, acredita que nunca intencionei enganar-vos e que realmente todos vocês significaram muito para mim. _

_De momento terei de desaparecer, mas quem sabe, daqui a uns anos, se estiveres disposto a isso nos voltemos a encontrar? _

_Terei saudades."_

**_Ouvi dizer que o mundo acaba amanhã,  
E eu tinha tantos planos pra depois!  
Fui eu quem virou as páginas  
Na pressa de chegar até nós;  
Sem tirar das palavras seu cruel sentido!_**

****

Hinata Hyuuga tinha acabado de entrar na China, sendo acompanhada por sua mãe e por sua irmã Hanabi. Neji tinha ajudado-as a sair do país.

Realmente, existiam certas coisas mais fortes que o dever público, uma delas a família.

Ninguém sabia ao certo quanto tempo se manteria afastada do país, mas Hinata tinha a certeza de que um dia iria voltar. Esta acabou por parar no caminho, colher uma flor de um arbusto e deitá-lo à ribeira que corria perto da caminho que estavam a atravessar.

"Hina?" Hanabi perguntou olhando de soslaio para mãe. A sua relação ainda estava muito espinhosa pois para a filha mais nova a mãe continuava a ser a pessoa que as tinha abandonado.

"Estou apenas a velar uma amiga."

**_Sobre a razão estar cega:  
Resta-me apenas uma razão,  
Um dia vais ser tu  
E um homem como tu;  
Como eu não fui;  
Um dia vou-te ouvir dizer:  
E pudesse eu pagar de outra forma!  
Sei que um dia vais dizer:  
E pudesse eu pagar de outra forma!_******

Do outro lado do oceano, era Uchiha Itachi que colocava uma rosa branca numa campa.

_'Hikari. Que finalmente sejas conduzida à luz.'_

**_A cidade está deserta,  
E alguém escreveu o teu nome em toda a parte:  
Nas casas, nos carros, nas pontes, nas ruas.  
Em todo o lado essa palavra  
Repetida ao expoente da loucura!  
Ora amarga! Ora doce!  
Pra nos lembrar que o amor é uma doença,  
Quando nele julgamos ver a nossa cura!"_**

* * *

_E aí está o grande final. É bom dar esta história por terminada, algo inédito para mim._

_A música que aparece ao longo do capítulo chama-se Ouvi Dizer e é do Ornatos Violeta._

_Espero que tenham gostado**.**_

_Love, _

_** - Ed  
**_


End file.
